Sabor do Proibido
by kacardoso
Summary: Noites em Buenos Aires 1


**CAROLE****MORTIMER**

SABOR **DO****PR0IBID0**

Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

– **Acho****que****já****entendi****o****que****você****qu****e****r****i****a****d****i****ze****r****.**

César continuou a encará-la por vários segundos longos e tensos enquanto sua habitual discrição travava uma batalha com o crescente desejo de saborear a boca de Grace Blake.

Droga, ela era sua funcionária, uma jovem que simplesmente acompanhara o chefe em uma viagem com o único propósito de preparar e servir um jantar naquela noite. Uma jovem linda e atraente, mas ainda assim, sua funcionária.

– Muito bem, então – disse ele

enquanto se afastava. O elevador parou e as portas se abriram para o agradável hall do apartamento de César.

Grace seguiu-o com as pernas trêmulas, certa de que devia ter interpretado erroneamente a breve chama de desejo que achou ter visto naqueles olhos negros; era mais provável que fosse de desgosto.

Querida leitora,

Esta edição de **Paixão**traz uma deliciosa receita de sedução com um tempero argentino! Quando a _chef_Grace Blake foi trabalhar para César Navarro ela não imaginava que ele fosse tão controlador… e sexy! E é muito difícil manter a compostura, pois o desejo de tirar uma casquinha se torna cada vez mais irresistível!

Boa leitura! Equipe Editorial Harlequin Books

_**C**__**a**__**r**__**ole**____**M**__**o**__**rti**__**me**__**r**_

SABOR DO PROIBIDO

Tradução

_Rafael__Bonaldi_

2014

CAPÍTULO 1

– TEM CERTEZAde que estará bem se ficar sozinha aqui?

– Grace, pare de se preocupar e entre no carro! – Beth, sua irmã, disparou um olhar carinhoso, mas impaciente. – Tenho 23 anos, não 3, e sou perfeitamente capaz de morar sozinha. Além disso, precisamos do dinheiro...

Sim, elas precisavam, Grace ponderou, ciente até demais. As contas vinham se acumulando nos últimos seis meses, desde que a mãe deles adoecera,

obrigando Grace a abandonar seu emprego como _chef_de doces e folhados em um dos principais hotéis de Londres para cuidar da mãe em tempo integral enquanto Beth terminava o mestrado na Universidade de Oxford.

Por mais que Beth tivesse voltado a morar na casa da família e que agora trabalhasse em uma respeitável editora em Londres, seu salário estava longe de ser suficiente para bancar as duas e quitar as dívidas.

Era por isso que Grace estava de partida para o interior de Hampshire, onde passaria um mês de experiência com a intenção de tornar-se a _chef _e

governanta da casa de campo de um empresário argentino podre de rico. Como ia morar em Hampshire, Grace presumiu que César Navarro contratava _chefs_e governantas permanentes para todas as propriedades que possuía em muitas partes do mundo – embora só Deus soubesse o que os empregados ficavam fazendo na ausência dele!

Imagino como seja César Navarro em pessoa – especulou Beth ecoando os pensamentos de Grace.

Grace parou de verificar o interior cavernoso de sua bolsa e levantou o olhar com um resfôlego.

Duvido muito que terei a chance de

conhecer o homem em pessoa!

A irmã mais nova franziu o cenho.

Como assim?

Qualquer pessoa que observasse as duas mulheres – Beth, alta, loira e de olhos verde-escuros, e Grace, com um pouco mais de 1,52m, longo cabelo preto e olhos azul-esverdeados – provavelmente não teria problemas em perceber que as duas não eram irmãs biológicas.

Grace foi adotada quando tinha 6 semanas e permaneceu filha única até os

8 anos, quando seus pais adotivos trouxeram Beth, então com 5 anos, e apresentaram-na como sua nova irmã.

Foi amor à primeira vista entre as garotinhas, afeto esse que lhes deu força quando o pai adotivo morreu em um acidente de carro há quatro anos, o mesmo que deixara a mãe delas paralisada em uma cadeira de rodas para o resto da vida. Foram as complicações dessa imobilidade na região torácica que a mataram, dois anos atrás.

Grace sorriu amargamente.

De acordo com o assistente dele de Londres, que como você já sabe foi quem me entrevistou, depois de eu ter passado por uma rigorosa inspeção de segurança, é de minha responsabilidade

que o café da manhã esteja pronto para que Raphael, o funcionário dele, o leve para a sala de jantar às 7h, todos os dias. Então, preciso ficar longe da parte principal da casa até que o sr. Navarro tenha saído para trabalhar, só depois é que tenho permissão para retirar a mesa e arrumar a casa, embora aparentemente o escritório dele seja uma área restrita. À noite a rotina é a mesma, a menos que Raphael me dê outras instruções. O jantar deve estar pronto para ser servido exatamente às 20h. E tenho que estar fora da casa às 21h, todas as noites, porque depois desse horário com certeza é só festa, festa, festa!

Acha mesmo?

Não – Grace fez uma careta. – O que eu acho é que o arrogante sr. Navarro não quer ver ou ouvir nada de um empregado!

Beth riu.

Ele parece mesmo um pouco... Exagerado em relação à privacidade.

Com seus bilhões, ele provavelmente está acostumado a conseguir o quer. – Ela não estava em posição de escolher, pois apesar das excelentes referências, teve dificuldades em conseguir outro emprego em Londres nas últimas seis semanas. No desespero, Grace procurou uma agência, onde

conseguiu esse mês de experiência muito bem pago na casa de César Navarro, em Hampshire.

Sei... – A irmã dela sorriu. – Mas você vai ficar no próprio chalé na propriedade.

Mais uma maneira de garantir a privacidade do sr. Navarro, acredito. – Grace deu de ombros.

Não ligue para isso. Eu aparecerei lá em algum fim de semana, para fazer companhia – consolou Beth.

Tenho certeza de que vou precisar de companhia! – Ela riu bruscamente enquanto dava um último abraço em Beth. – Enquanto isso, você pode ligar

para o meu celular se precisar de mim...

Pelo visto, vai ser você que vai precisar ligar para mim, e com frequência! – Beth balançou a cabeça, pesarosa.

GRACE REFLETIU sobre as exigências incomuns do futuro chefe enquanto dirigia para Hampshire. Ela ouvira falar de César Navarro, claro – quem nunca ouvira falar do argentino multimilionário de trinta e poucos anos, que não só tem casas nas principais capitais do mundo, como também parecia ser dono de metade dos negócios do planeta? Bem... Metade do planeta era um leve exagero, um quarto

talvez fosse mais realista!

Seu império incluía tecnologia de ponta, grandes mídias, linhas aéreas, propriedades, hotéis, vinícolas. O homem parecia ter tantos projetos, que Grace se perguntou como ele encontrava tempo para fazer alguma coisa além de trabalhar.

Talvez não encontrasse.

Talvez fosse na verdade recluso, ela pensou melhor depois de ler o pouco de informação que havia disponível sobre ele: 33 anos, o mais velho de dois filhos, nascidos na riqueza do pai argentino e da mãe americana, agora separados; crescera no país do pai e

fora para a Universidade de Harvard antes de estabelecer os próprios negócios.

Um império que atingira proporções tão gigantescas, que exigia que Navarro estivesse sempre viajando em seu jatinho particular ou em seu helicóptero, ficando nas casas que possuía ao redor do mundo.

Havia várias fotografias dele na internet que revelavam um jovem de uma beleza avassaladora. Desde novo, seu rosto já possuía ângulos aristocráticos e severos, olhos negros penetrantes, maçãs do rosto protuberantes, lábios esculpidos, o maxilar quadrado e o

queixo em riste. Contudo, sem exceção, todas as fotos mostravam um rosto sério e austero.

Havia duas fotografias dele já adulto, uma obviamente posada e a outra tirada a distância, mostrando-o saindo de seu jato particular e entrando em um helicóptero, em algum aeroporto particular. Em ambas ele parecia impressionantemente lindo, mas ainda mais austero!

Ele parecia ser alguns centímetros mais alto que o homem caminhando ao lado dele e usava terno preto acentuando a largura de seus ombros musculosos e o corpo esguio, com o cabelo longo

levemente despenteado. A seriedade de seus traços aristocraticamente belos era dominada por aqueles olhos negros e penetrantes sob as sobrancelhas igualmente negras.

Considerando sua incrível riqueza e beleza, Grace não conseguia entender por que seu futuro chefe não era também o maior playboy do planeta, sendo fotografado a cada noite com uma bela mulher diferente ao lado, em vez de ficar guardando a vida pessoal de maneira quase obsessiva.

A menos que...

Talvez houvesse uma razão para César Navarro nunca ser fotografado na

companhia de uma linda mulher. Talvez aquele homem entrando no helicóptero com ele não fosse simplesmente outro de seus assistentes pessoais, como Grace havia suposto.

Bem, isso seria um desperdício: rico, solteiro com 30 e poucos anos, com uma beleza arrogante que faria o coração de qualquer mulher sair pela boca... Tudo para o deleite privado de outro homem!

Grace riu de seus pensamentos, uma risada que foi lentamente substituída por uma expressão séria. Tendo seguido as instruções de Kevin Maddox, ela agora se aproximava da entrada da propriedade onde passaria o próximo

mês, no mínimo.

Imensos portões de ferro interrompiam os muros de pelo menos seis metros, com dois homens enormes atentos usando ternos pretos e óculos escuros – e o sol nem ao menos estava brilhando naquele dia nublado de setembro!

Um deles aproximou-se quando Grace parou na entrada e abaixou o vidro.

– Grace Blake?

–Sim? – Aliviada por estar sendo aguardada, ela ficou um pouco preocupada com o nível de segurança ali; pela conversa de ontem por telefone com Kevin Maddox, ela achava que o

chefe argentino dele só iria chegar à Inglaterra no dia seguinte...

O segurança corpulento fez um aceno rápido com a cabeça depois de checar o banco de trás do carro.

Eu gostaria de dar uma olhada no porta-malas...

No porta-malas...?

Se você não se importar. – Ele ficou parado ao lado enquanto Grace desceu do carro e abriu o porta-malas. Ele insistiu em vasculhar o conteúdo da maleta, antes de se afastar e falar em voz baixa no minúsculo rádio preso na lapela. Segundos depois os portões começaram a se abrir vagarosamente.

A primeira curva à direita dá no seu chalé – instruiu ele abruptamente ao retornar para seu posto com a postura novamente alerta.

Grace avançou um pouco até parar ao lado dele.

Disseram que o sr. Navarro só chegaria amanhã.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Sim.

Ah... – Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada. – Há sempre esse nível de segurança, mesmo quando ele não está presente?

Sim.

Obrigada. – Ela não podia ver, mas

sentia a frieza do olhar escrutinador recair sobre ela por trás daqueles óculos escuros.

Primeira à direita – repetiu ele olhando novamente para a frente.

O estômago de Grace afundou quando ela acelerou o carro e viu os portões se fecharem, pelo retrovisor. Ela sentiu, mesmo sem ver, as câmeras de segurança que com certeza a seguiam conforme dirigia devagar pela entrada ladeada por árvores, virando à direita para chegar ao chalé.

E Grace, totalmente acostumada a fazer o que quisesse, na hora em que quisesse, já estava começando a ter

sérias dúvidas se iria conseguir morar naquela prisão por mais de um mês de experiência...

NÃO ACEITO desculpas, Kevin – disse César com impaciência ao caminhar pela entrada cavernosa de sua casa no dia seguinte, um pouco cansado depois de trabalhar durante todo o voo de Buenos Aires. – Se Dreyfuss não... O que é isso? – Ele parou bruscamente ao lado da mesa que estava no meio do corredor.

Kevin piscou enquanto ele olhava para o vaso de flores.

São... lírios?

Assim que essa conversa terminar,

quero que as tire daqui – retrucou ele antes de continuar para seu escritório.

Claro. – Sabiamente o outro não perguntou o motivo e continuou seguindo-o.

César sentou-se atrás da grande mesa de mogno antes de fixar a escuridão de seu olhar no jovem.

Tenho certeza de que já deixei claro que não deve haver flores dentro desta casa.

Sinto muito. Devo ter me esquecido de mencionar isso à srta. Blake...

César arqueou uma sobrancelha.

A nova governanta?

A sra. Davis se aposentou...

Estou ciente disso. Assinei um cheque para ela na ocasião. – Ele sorriu ironicamente.

Sim, assinou – confirmou Kevin, tendo sido ele quem entregou o cheque.

Eu obviamente enviei os documentos da srta. Blake para a aprovação de Raphael.

Obviamente – assentiu César sucintamente. – Você tem uma cópia do arquivo?

Claro – Kevin abriu a pasta e entregou o arquivo ao chefe. – Ela é um pouco jovem, mas as referências são excelentes e, como eu disse, ela passou tranquilamente pela revista de

segurança.

César abriu o arquivo, levantando as sobrancelhas imediatamente ao ver que a data de nascimento de Grace Blake mostrava 26 anos.

Um pouco jovem...? – Ele olhou para Kevin ironicamente.

Kevin parecia desconfortável.

As referências dela são ótimas.

Foi o que você disse. – César recostou-se na cadeira e estreitou olhar.

Ela também é bonita?

Kevin corou.

Se o senhor acha que eu deixaria a aparência dela me influenciar...

Então ela é bonita – comentou César

ironicamente. – Parece que ela também não esteve empregada nos últimos oito meses...? – Acrescentou ele depois de outra olha rápida no arquivo.

Não. A mãe dela esteve muito doente, então ela abriu mão do emprego para cuidar dela...

Acredito que eu não tenha pedido detalhes da vida pessoal dela, Kevin. – Um nervo pulsou no maxilar tenso dele.

Eu só estava tentando explicar... Não, claro que não pediu – assentiu o outro homem enquanto César simplesmente continuou encarando-o. – Vou falar com ela sobre as flores assim que terminarmos.

Faça isso. – O maxilar de César ainda estava tenso quando ele fechou o arquivo com firmeza, colocando-o de lado para lê-lo melhor mais tarde.

Raphael ainda estava lá fora se atualizando sobre a segurança da casa, mas César tinha certeza de que quando o outro voltasse ele iria rapidamente se certificar de que a bela e jovem srta. Blake soubesse exatamente o que César aceitava e o que não aceitava de seus funcionários.

GRACE ESTAVA colocando os toques finais na sobremesa que havia preparado para o jantar de César Navarro quando Kevin Maddox entrou na cozinha.

Que bom vê-lo novamente, Kevin – saudou ela com carinho.

Ela ouvira o helicóptero chegar há 15 minutos e esperava que Kevin estivesse acompanhado do sr. Navarro. Ele era alguém que ela considerava relativamente normal, depois de dois dias sentindo como se todos os seus movimentos estivessem sendo observados por trás dos óculos escuros espelhados dos muitos seguranças, pelas câmeras que ela descobrira na casa e com certeza pelos seguranças naquela sala cheia de monitores que ela descobrira no porão naquela manhã, quando dera uma volta para explorar o

lugar!

Seu chalé era mais do que adequado, luxuoso até, mas o interior da casa principal era de tirar o fôlego com sua elegante mobília antiga e suas estátuas, o teto ornamentado, os candelabros de vidro reluzentes e as belas pinturas – todas originais, sem dúvida! – adornando as paredes brancas como seda.

E a cozinha...!

Se ela ignorasse as duas câmeras de segurança posicionadas estrategicamente nos cantos e o fato de precisar digitar o código de segurança para entrar e sair pela porta dos fundos, então era

possível apreciar o charme antiquado que os armários de carvalho davam à cozinha. Ao mesmo tempo ela era o deleite de todo _chef_, com todos os utensílios e aparelhos necessários para produzir as suntuosas refeições que esperava preparar para o patrão.

Mas entrar e sair da propriedade era o pesadelo que Grace imaginara que seria, como ela descobriu quando foi comprar comida na cidade mais próxima, na manhã seguinte. Enfrentando a segurança na ida e na volta, tendo todas as sacolas de compras verificadas antes que o mesmo guarda anterior – Rodney, dignou-se ele a responder

quando ela fez questão de perguntar seu nome – permitisse que seu carro entrasse na propriedade.

Ou Navarro era completamente paranoico ou ele tinha sérios inimigos. Nenhuma dessas possibilidades em particular agradava a Grace.

A beleza simples, o cabelo loiro curto e os profundos olhos azuis de Kevin Maddox eram um sopro de ar fresco depois das meras 24 horas vivendo naquele aquário!

Algo está cheirando bem. – Ele balançou a cabeça, com aprovação.

Grace assentiu de volta, vestindo seu "uniforme" usual: uma blusa branca

impecável e uma saia preta à altura dos joelhos; seu longo cabelo preto estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, para não atrapalhar.

Sopa de cenoura, seguida de um robalo grelhado acompanhado de batatinhas em conserva e legumes ao estilo mediterrâneo. E de sobremesa...

Ah... – Kevin fez uma careta ao olhar para a bela musse de chocolate que Grace estava decorando com lascas de chocolate branco e ao leite.

A expressão dela foi de desânimo ao ver a reação dele.

O sr. Navarro não gosta de chocolate?

O sr. Navarro não come sobremesa. Ela arregalou os olhos.

Como assim? Nem um pouco?

Não.

Mas sou especialista em doces e folhados!

Eu entendo. – Kevin encolheu os ombros. – Mas você também fez um curso de cozinha Le Cordon Bleu em Paris, antes de se especializar.

Isso não... – Grace interrompeu o protesto impaciente ao perceber que ele era inútil; naquele momento ela precisava do emprego, e se César Navarro não comia sobremesa, então ele não comia sobremesa. – Há algo mais

que o sr. Navarro não goste de comer? – perguntou ela, colocando a tigela de vidro com a musse na geladeira.

Não disse que ele não gosta de sobremesa, apenas que ele não a come – explicou Kevin pausadamente.

Com certeza ele está com medo da meia-idade... Desculpe, não deveria ter dito isso. – Grace suspirou.

Não, não deveria – concordou Kevin inexpressivo. – Mas já que estamos no assunto, ele também não gostou das flores no hall de entrada. Embora, de novo, isso tenha sido culpa minha – Kevin fez uma careta. – A sra. Davis já trabalhava para o sr. Navarro

bem antes de mim, então ela conhecia todas as preferências dele. Eu deveria tê-las explicado a você na segunda entrevista.

Grace franziu o cenho.

Ele não gosta de lírios?

Não.

Então de quais flores ele gosta dentro de casa?

Ele não gosta de flores. Ela piscou.

Ele tem alergia? Rinite alérgica, algo do tipo? – Dependendo da quantidade de pólen no ar, a irmã dela sofria muito com a rinite no fim da primavera e no começo do verão, além

do outono, na época da colheita.

Não que eu saiba.

Grace balançou a cabeça, frustrada.

Por que uma pessoa não iria gostar de ter flores em casa? – Os lírios rosa eram absolutamente lindos e de um perfume divino.

Kevin encolheu os ombros largos.

A experiência me mostrou que é melhor nunca questionar as instruções do sr. Navarro.

Se ele mandar pular, as pessoas simplesmente perguntam a altura, certo?

Kevin riu timidamente.

Sim, é por aí.

E agora ele quer que eu remova as

flores do hall?

Sim.

Certo. – Ela deu de ombros. Kevin suspirou aliviado.

Independentemente desses pequenos lapsos, você está se adaptando bem?

Ela não estava. E agora que César Navarro chegara, trazendo consigo ainda mais restrições, ela tampouco tinha certeza se queria...

O conjunto de regras que ela recebera antes de chegar e o nível de segurança que encontrara ali já eram inusitados o suficiente, mas agora Grace podia quase sentir a presença de César Navarro na casa. Uma presença sombria e

arrogantemente taciturna que parecia impregnar a casa toda. Kevin Maddox não parecia tão relaxado e simpático como nas duas outras entrevistas, e com certeza Rodney e seus colegas de segurança estavam ainda mais alertas com o chefe na casa.

Como as pessoas viviam daquela forma? Como César Navarro vivia assim? Constantemente recluso em uma bolha protetora, longe do mundo real? Grace não tinha ideia, mas com certeza era um estilo de vida que ela não iria querer para si mesma. Não que ela um dia fosse ser tão rica ou importante para se preocupar com isso!

Ela sorriu educadamente para Kevin.

O chalé é adorável, e esta cozinha é incrível.

Que bom – disse ele, obviamente satisfeito com a resposta dela. – Raphael vai vir daqui a pouco para checar o jantar do sr. Navarro – ele olhou para o relógio enquanto se aprumava. – Hora de ir embora.

Você não fica aqui quando o sr. Navarro está presente? – Foi impossível para Grace disfarçar o tom de desapontamento na voz.

Ninguém fica na casa principal além do sr. Navarro e Raphael.

Sr. Navarro e Raphael?

Raphael por acaso não tem cerca de 1,80m, cabelo negro, olhos azuis, por volta dos 30 anos? – perguntou ela descrevendo o homem que vinha com Navarro em uma das fotos.

Sim, você o descreveu – confirmou Kevin animado. – Como você... Ah, ele chegou. – Ele virou-se conforme o outro homem entrava na cozinha.

Sim, era o mesmo homem de cabelo negro.

Sr. Navarro e Raphael.

Talvez os pensamentos dela sobre o assunto tenham ido longe demais?

Ah, bem, viva e deixe viver sempre fora o lema de Grace; duas de suas

melhores amigas em Paris foram um casal. E ainda eram, na verdade, e as três mantinham contato regularmente desde que Grace voltara para a Inglaterra, há quatro anos.

Não que Grace tenha tido chance de conhecer mais sobre Raphael ou o empregador deles, depois que Kevin os apresentou e eles se cumprimentaram.

Raphael permaneceu ocupado eficientemente indo da cozinha para a sala de jantar durante a próxima hora enquanto servia pessoalmente o sr. Navarro, com uma expressão austera que a desencorajou depois que as primeiras tentativas de puxar conversa

resultaram em apenas um grunhido como resposta.

Quando Raphael preparou a bandeja em que Grace colocara o bule com o forte café preto – marca de Navarro, que ele trouxera da Argentina, claro! –, ela estava sentindo-se mais do que cansada. Tanto que não fez nenhuma objeção quando Raphael disse sucintamente que ela estava dispensada pelo resto da noite quando ele saiu da cozinha com a bandeja.

Grace sentia-se muito exausta para ir embora imediatamente e em vez disso se deixou cair sobre um dos quatro tamboretes da área de café da manhã,

com sua bancada de mármore branco. Se a tensão daquela noite e todas as restrições de segurança fossem exemplos de como seria o próximo mês, então ela achava que não passaria do período de experiência. Não importava o quão bom – ou bem-vindo – fosse o salário!

CAPÍTULO 2

– _D__IOS__MÍO__!_

Grace levantou-se ao primeiro som daquela voz desagradavelmente surpresa, sentindo-se empalidecer ao olhar pela escuridão e encarar a figura alta e imponente – e instantaneamente reconhecível! – de César Navarro. A silhueta dela era recortada pela luz que vinha da cozinha, seus olhos negros igualmente reconhecíveis brilhando com uma intensidade penetrante.

Tendo finalmente se recuperado

depois que Raphael havia-a dispensado, Grace decidira não voltar para seu solitário chalé ainda e lavar a louça que sobrara do jantar, em vez de deixar tudo para a manhã seguinte.

Contra as instruções do chefe, só então ela percebeu.

Instruções que Kevin informara que ninguém questionava – ou desobedecia.

Para piorar as coisas, ela sentara-se novamente na bancada de café da manhã, desta vez só com a luz do exaustor ligada para quebrar a escuridão, desfrutando da musse de chocolate.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Sr. Navarro...

Srta. Blake, eu presumo – A voz dele era sombria e rouca na quietude da noite, seu sotaque com uma leve entonação transatlântica; cortesia de sua mãe americana, com certeza.

Grace limpou as mãos suadas na parte de trás da saia preta, desejando – Deus, como ela desejava! – ter voltado para o chalé como deveria. E pensar que ela dissera a Beth que não poria os olhos em César Navarro tão cedo! Ela provavelmente não teria a chance de escolher se queria completar o primeiro mês de experiência ou não.

Eu... – Ela umedeceu os lábios secos. – Não tenho desculpas. Eu não

deveria estar aqui. Kevin... O sr. Maddox disse que eu deveria deixar a casa às 21h, e Raphael me dispensou mais cedo. Eu só... Ainda é cedo, não queria voltar para o chalé e ficar sozinha e decidi limpar tudo para não precisar fazer isso pela manhã.

César tinha tomado um banho e ido para a cama há uma hora, mas como ficara lendo relatórios até tarde, decidira tomar um copo de suco antes de dormir. Ele com certeza não esperava ver ali a jovem que Maddox contratara como cozinheira e governanta!

A ficha de Grace Blake informara que ela estava com 26 anos, apesar de

parecer muito mais nova sob a luz acima do fogão, sua figura diminuta dentro da blusa branca e da saia. Seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, deixando seu pescoço alvo e o rosto sem maquiagem totalmente expostos. Um rosto lindo, como César imaginara mais cedo naquela noite: olhos azuis sob cílios espessos e negros, algumas sardas pelo nariz pequeno e reto e maçãs do rosto altas, com as bochechas levemente côncavas, como se ela tivesse perdido peso recentemente; os lábios formavam um arco perfeito sobre o queixo teimosamente determinado.

César comprimiu os lábios enquanto

adentrava as sombras da cozinha.

Corrija-me se estiver errado, mas você parece estar comendo... mousse de chocolate em vez de estar limpando. – Ele olhou para a tigela sobre a bancada.

Sim. – Suas bochechas alvas coraram levemente. – Já terminei de limpar e eu... já tinha feito a musse antes de Kevin, sr. Maddox, me avisar que o senhor não come sobremesa.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

E então você decidiu comê-la sozinha?

Não! Bem... Sim. – Ela esboçou um sorriso sem graça, enquanto a tigela meio cheia zombava de suas

justificativas. – Mas só porque eu me senti... – Grace interrompeu-se, encolhendo os ombros. – Novamente, não há desculpas, e eu sinto muito.

Porque você estava se sentindo...

Estou acostumada a morar em Londres, sabe, e o chalé fica meio longe da casa principal e é tão quieto que eu... Ah, que se dane tudo! – Toda a tensão que havia sob seus ombros esguios desapareceu conforme ela suspirou profundamente. – Por que ninguém não me dá logo um tiro e acaba de vez com essa situação?

As sobrancelhas de César ergueram- se ainda mais.

Atirar em você?

Sim – Grace Blake sorriu depreciativamente. – Por que não chama logo Rodney ou algum outro segurança e manda me dar um tiro de uma vez?

Está se referindo ao meu chefe de segurança?

Se esse é o mesmo Rodney guardando a entrada principal, então sim, é ele. – Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Achei que ele estava começando a ser simpático comigo quando nos falamos mais cedo, mas tenho certeza de que se disser a ele que eu roubei e comi sua musse de chocolate, ele ficará contente em me despachar, ou qualquer que seja

o termo no jargão dos seguranças para atirar em alguém.

César não conseguia decidir se ria – o que ele fazia muito raramente – do jeito direto e incomum daquela jovem ou se seguia a sugestão dela e chamava Rodney, só que para acompanhá-la ao chalé dela.

Você acredita que Rodney atiraria em você por ter comido uma musse minha?

Ela fez uma careta.

Acredito que ele faria o que o senhor mandasse, sem questionar.

César ocultou a surpresa atrás dos lábios comprimidos.

Acredito que o assassinato a sangue frio seja ilegal neste país.

Qualquer tipo de assassinato é ilegal neste país – corrigiu ela com petulância. – Mas com o nível se segurança daqui, duvido muito de que alguém fosse encontrar o meu corpo se o senhor o escondesse na floresta atrás da casa.

César duvidava muito de que já tivesse tido uma conversa mais estranha que aquela na vida. Estranha, ainda que de alguma forma convidativa. Ele não tinha ideia do que a srta. Grace Blake iria dizer em seguida.

Você estava prestes a me dizer

como estava se sentindo antes de comer a mousse – relembrou ele quando Grace entrou por completo no foco da luz.

Grace não conseguiu dizer nada ao ver César Navarro pela primeira vez "em pessoa", como Beth dissera. Por Deus, o homem era... A única expressão que veio à mente dela naquele instante foi _de__tirar__o__fôlego_.

Ele era pelo menos meio metro maior que ela, seu cabelo negro e um pouco comprido despenteado displicentemente

naturalmente, a julgar pela leve ondulação daquela infinita escuridão – e seus olhos brilhantes e escuros eram adornados pelos cílios mais longos e

espessos que Grace já vira; as maçãs do rosto eram pronunciadas; o nariz, fino e aristocrático, com lábios esculpidos. O queixo era quadrado e másculo.

Mas foi provavelmente o que ele estava vestindo – ou melhor, o que ele não estava vestindo – que surpreendeu Grace.

Na fotografia que vira, ele era a representação da elegância sutil – e, sem dúvidas, cara – com um terno negro, uma camisa branca e uma bela gravata cinza. Naquela noite ele vestia uma camiseta preta justa que delineava a amplitude rija de seus ombros e do peito, deixando os braços igualmente

musculosos nus e ameaçando fazer o mesmo com a barriga lisa em um moletom cinza abaixo da linha da cintura esguia e seus pés grandes e elegantes descalços sobre os azulejos de terracota.

Ele estava vestido para dormir ou para malhar na academia na ala leste da casa? Ele com certeza não parecia suado e cansado, que seria o caso da última opção. Provavelmente da outra, também, se ele não tivesse ido para a cama sozinho...

Independentemente do motivo de estar vestido assim, a presença dele na cozinha parecia ter roubado todo o ar do

ambiente, e sua figura musculosa e esguia parecia imensa nos limites da cozinha escura, tanto que Grace tinha certeza de que ele era tão musculoso quanto qualquer um dos seguranças que o cercavam.

Que desperdício... – Grace ouviu-se murmurar, e então percebeu que falou sem pensar; só porque suspeitava que aquele homem e Raphael estavam envolvidos, não havia motivos para comentar em voz alta!

Srta. Blake? – perguntou César laconicamente.

Nada. Nada mesmo. – Ela balançou a cabeça com ênfase. – O que eu estava

sentindo antes de comer a musse de chocolate? – repetiu ela desesperada ao ver aqueles olhos negros se estreitarem de modo especulativo. – Saudade de casa, se quer mesmo saber, e um pouco sozinha. E o chocolate tem um jeito de fazer as coisas parecerem melhores, não acha? Não, claro que não, pois você não come doces. Aliás, por quê? Ela encarou-o com a dúvida nos olhos e então desejou não ter feito a pergunta ao sentir uma pontada no pescoço já tenso.

Algo que poderia se transformar em um risco ocupacional se ela tivesse que ter muitas conversas de pé com aquele homem. O que claramente não ia

acontecer, pois ele iria mandar Rodney atirar nela e esconder seu corpo na floresta...

_Você__está__ficando__histérica,__Grace_, ela admitiu a contragosto. Infelizmente essa percepção não ajudou a dissipar tal sensação. Se o próximo comentário não fosse um indicador disso, a maneira como ela observou o peito musculoso de César expandir também não ajudou.

Não pode ser possível que você esteja com medo de ganhar uns quilinhos indesejados.

Não, César admitiu com pesar, ele realmente não tinha ideia do que Grace Blake iria dizer, ou fazer! Ele tampouco

iria explicar para a desconhecida que ele desistira de comer doces por considerá-los frivolidades desnecessárias.

Por acaso você bebeu um pouco do meu vinho também para afastar a sensação de solidão?

Claro que não. – Ela pareceu indignada. – Eu raramente bebo e nunca enquanto trabalho.

Que bom saber disso – disse ele secamente.

Ela piscou, incerta se ele estava sendo sarcástico ou não.

Estou um pouco cansada, só isso.

E um tanto emotiva, era o palpite de

César.

Neste caso, seria melhor se continuássemos essa conversa de manhã.

Aqueles olhos azul-esverdeados se arregalaram.

Eu ainda estarei aqui pela manhã?

Em vez de ser despachada e enterrada na floresta atrás da casa? – Ele murmurou suavemente.

O rubor novamente aqueceu aquelas bochechas alvas.

Talvez isso tenha sido um pouco de exagero da minha parte.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas ironicamente.

Um pouco?

Bem, você não teria tantos seguranças aqui em primeiro lugar se não quisesse se proteger!

Ele comprimiu os lábios impacientemente.

Entretanto, eu não chegaria ao ponto de pedir que eles atirassem em cozinheiras e governantas sem papas na língua. Mesmo temporárias – incluiu ele rapidamente.

Ah... – O olhar de culpa dela escapou do dele ao aceitar o resumo de sua conduta até então, aquela noite.

A menos que esteja insinuando que eu precise me proteger de você.

O fôlego de Grace ficou em algum

lugar de sua garganta conforme a rouquidão sensual da voz dele lhe trouxe à mente pensamentos – altamente inapropriados! – em que corria os dedos pelo peito musculoso dele, levando-os até o cabelo desgrenhado e trazendo a boca dele em direção à sua...

Ah, pelo amor de Deus!

Ela deveria estar se sentindo mais solitária do que imaginava, se estava pensando em beijar César Navarro, de todos os homens do mundo. Se estava pensando em beijar qualquer homem que acabara de conhecer!

Ah, ela teve sua cota de namorados ao longo dos anos, mas nenhum daqueles

relacionamentos foi sério. E com certeza ela nunca ficara tão perplexa pela sensualidade natural de nenhum homem a ponto de fantasiar em beijá-los minutos após o conhecer!

E ela tampouco estava fantasiando em beijar seu chefe! Qual seria o propósito, se a sexualidade dele aponta para outra direção?

Claro que não – afirmou Grace categoricamente. – Como você disse, talvez fosse melhor mesmo se a gente terminasse essa conversa à luz do dia.

Ele continuou encarando-a com aqueles imensos olhos negros por alguns segundos, antes de lentamente balançar a

cabeça.

Posso ligar para Rodney, não para "despachá-la", mas para acompanhá-la até o chalé – disparou ele impaciente quando os olhos de Grace se arregalaram.

Ela suspirou de alívio.

Sou capaz de voltar para o chalé sozinha.

Está tarde.

Grace fez uma careta.

Há tantos seguranças que não há a menor possibilidade de alguém entrar e me atacar!

César estreitou os olhos novamente.

Você parece muito preocupada com

a presença dos seguranças.

Talvez só curiosa pela necessidade de tantos deles.

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Não tenho o hábito de dar satisfações. A ninguém.

Muito menos aos funcionários temporários. – Grace balançou a cabeça.

São as câmeras em todos os lugares que me dão arrepios. – Ela olhou para a câmera no canto da cozinha, a luz vermelha pulsando. – Você sabe que tem alguém no porão nos observando nesse exato momento, certo?

Mas eles não podem ouvir nossa conversa – afirmou ele impacientemente.

O que provavelmente dá na mesma.

Ela fez uma careta. – Minhas observações não foram muito educadas

admitiu ela quando César levantou as sobrancelhas, intrigado.

Não, o tom daquela jovem estava longe da polidez a que César estava acostumado. Tanto que ele achou a conversa com a srta. Blake estranhamente... revigorante, depois de anos anunciando suas vontades e desejos sabendo que eles seriam imediatamente atendidos; Grace Blake dava a impressão de não seguir inquestionavelmente as ordens de ninguém.

Como evidenciava o vaso de lírios, que antes estava na mesa do hall de entrada, mas que agora adornava a mesa da cozinha.

Seria uma pena as desperdiçar – defendeu-se Grace rapidamente ao perceber onde repousava a escuridão do olhar de César Navarro.

Minhas instruções foram para...

Removê-las do hall de entrada – completou Grace. – Como você pode perceber, eu as removi de lá.

E as colocou na cozinha.

Bem... Sim. – O rosto dela queimava. – Eu as comprei hoje de manhã e não suportaria jogá-las fora

assim, tão lindas. O perfume é absolutamente divi... – Ela parou de falar conforme ele continuava encarando-a por cima do nariz aristocrático. – Talvez eu possa levá-las para o chalé comigo? Ou você consideraria isso como roubo?

De novo, punível com a morte?

Já admiti que posso ter deixado minha imaginação correr solta.

Estou ligando apenas para que Rodney acompanhe você... Alô, Rodney? Não, nenhum problema, mas gostaria de que você levasse a srta. Blake para o chalé dela. Sim, estou ciente disso. Infelizmente ela parece

incapaz de seguir até mesmo a mais simples das instruções.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

Isso não é...

A cozinha. – César ignorou completamente os protestos de Grace e continuou conversando com seu chefe de segurança. – Um minuto? Tenho certeza de que a srta. Blake e eu conseguiremos fazer companhia um ao outro nesse tempo. – Ele desligou abruptamente o telefone e recolocou-o no gancho antes de cruzar os braços sobre o peito musculoso e encará-la.

Grace encarou-o, frustrada.

Bom saber que Rodney agora acha

que sou um risco à segurança!

César ergueu uma sobrancelha.

E a opinião de Rodney é tão importante assim para você?

É que ele tem licença para carregar uma arma!

Isso incomoda? Ela fez uma careta.

Acho que intimidada é a melhor descrição.

César vivera mais da metade da vida com aquele nível de segurança e raramente prestava atenção a ele; assim, ele nunca considerava como as outras pessoas reagiam à constante vigilância. Não que importasse o que Grace Blake

achava; a segurança que cercava a ele e sua família tinha um motivo específico, e César não tinha intenção de alterá-la para agradar à sua cozinheira e governanta. Sua cozinheira e governanta em período de experiência...

Ah, Rodney. – Ele virou para encarar o outro homem, que entrara sorrateiramente pela porta dos fundos. – A srta. Blake já está pronta.

Isso não é necessário – protestou Grace Blake, com um desconforto evidente.

Já expliquei por que considero isso importante...

Ah, muito bem, então está tudo

certo!

César estreitou os olhos diante do sarcasmo dela.

Não se esqueça de levar as flores com você. Leve o vaso, também – acrescentou ele fastidiosamente quando ela tentou retirar as flores e imediatamente pingou água sobre a mesa.

Eu... Obrigada. – Ela rapidamente limpou a mesa antes de segurar o vaso de vidro, sendo ofuscada pela altura das flores e o peso do vaso.

Rodney? – César lançou um olhar exasperado.

Sim, senhor. – O chefe de segurança

estava tendo o mesmo problema que César tivera enquanto retirava o vaso dos braços dela, pois precisou de um imenso esforço para não rir da expressão enfadada dela.

Boa noite, srta. Blake – disse César com desdém enquanto Rodney aguardava-a pacientemente para permitir que ela saísse primeiro.

Ela virou-se lentamente, e seu olhar não chegou a encontrar o dele.

Sr. Navarro.

César esperou que ambos tivessem saído e que a porta estivesse seguramente fechada antes de esboçar um triste sorriso, diante da estranheza

daquele encontro.

Grace Blake não era nem de longe o que ele esperava de sua mais nova funcionária. Ela era muito jovem. Muito linda. E muito tagarela! Entretanto, não havia dúvidas de que ela era uma excelente cozinheira; a refeição que preparara mais cedo era tão boa quanto qualquer coisa que César já comera nos muitos restaurantes exclusivos que frequentava mundo afora.

E por falar nisso...

César inclinou-se um pouco para pegar a tigela de musse sobre a bancada, ignorando a colher e enfiando a ponta do dedo na mistura espessa antes de levá-la

à boca.

Um gemido involuntário escapou dele conforme a riqueza do delicioso creme atingiu suas papilas gustativas, quase – mas não exatamente! – com a mesma força do prazer físico liberado durante o sexo.

Não que César se permitisse dar-se a esse luxo com frequência; ele preferia manter um controle rígido de todas as áreas de sua vida, independentemente do quanto isso pudesse prejudicar seu conforto.

Mesmo assim...

Outro passar do dedo, outro gemido de êxtase, e César desistiu da ideia de

deixar a cozinha antes de ter comido até a última colherada da mousse.

ENTRE, SRTA. Blake.

Grace sentiu a tensão aumentar quando César respondeu secamente às batidas na porta de seu escritório, às 8h30 da manhã seguinte. O escritório proibido para que fora convocada há poucos minutos, quando Kevin a tirou da cozinha para avisar que o sr. Navarro queria vê-la imediatamente.

Kevin a encarou com curiosidade depois de repassar o recado, mas se o chefe não confiara a ele os detalhes da conversa da noite anterior, então não seria Grace que o faria.

Além disso, Kevin logo iria descobrir o motivo da reunião – quando César Navarro o informasse da demissão dela!

Grace telefonara para Beth na noite passada assim que Rodney a deixara sozinha no chalé, e sua irmã não conseguiu parar de rir enquanto Grace relatava cada detalhe embaraçoso do encontro dela na cozinha com César Navarro. Ela acordara às 6h com total certeza de que seria mandada embora na primeira oportunidade.

Obviamente, ele esperara ela fazer seu café da manhã antes de encontrar tal oportunidade...

Grace verificou se o cabelo estava

preso no costumeiro rabo de cavalo e passou as mãos sobre a saia antes de abrir silenciosamente a porta do escritório e entrar com cautela. Para então parar abruptamente ao encontrar- se diante de uma imensa mesa de mogno e o mesmo César formal da fotografia que encontrara na internet: ele vestia um impecável terno de alfaiataria, cinza desta vez, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata azul-clara. Apenas o cabelo sensualmente desgrenhado restava do homem que ela conhecera na cozinha na noite anterior.

Você que fez os _c__r__o__i__ss__an__t__s _que comi no café da manhã?

Grace piscou diante da pergunta inesperada.

Como...?

César a encarou com impaciência.

Perguntei se foi você que fez os

_croissants_que eu comi hoje de manhã.

–Foi. – Que tipo de joguinho era aquele? Um em que você coloca seu oponente em uma falsa sensação de segurança, para então o chutar na boca quando estiver relaxado? Se por acaso for...

Eles estavam deliciosos. Tão bons quanto qualquer outra coisa que eu já provei em alguns dos melhores hotéis de Paris.

E eles deviam ser mesmo, já que Grace trabalhara em um desses hotéis por um ano, para um dos melhores _chefs_da França, depois de ter terminado o curso do Cordon Bleu_._

– Fico satisfeita por ter gostado. – Ela deu de ombros. – Considere-os um presente de despedida.

Aqueles olhos negros penetrantes se estreitaram.

Você está indo embora?

Não foi por isso que você me chamou até aqui, para ter o prazer de me despedir pessoalmente?

César perguntou-se, depois de voltar para o quarto na noite anterior, como

teria sido se tivesse conhecido Grace em um período em que ela se sentisse vulnerável e por isso mais verborrágica do que de costume. Dois minutos na companhia dela e pronto, ele já sabia que não era o caso.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas negras.

– E por que você acredita que eu teria prazer em dispensá-la?

As sardas sobre o nariz e as bochechas dela estavam mais visíveis à luz do dia, seus olhos claros como o Mediterrâneo – nem azuis nem verdes; em algum lugar entre as duas cores. Seu cabelo era de um preto lustroso, mas infelizmente estava novamente confinado

em um rabo de cavalo. Mesmo assim, César podia ver que, quando solto, ele devia chegar quase à altura da cintura.

Ela começou a sentir-se desconfortável sob o olhar implacável e fixo dele.

Fui muito indiscreta na noite passada. E rude. E talvez um pouco sarcástica. E... – Ela interrompeu-se quando César levantou-se lentamente e deu a volta na mesa, evitando derrubar a única fotografia sobre ela; sentando-se ao lado do retrato, ele inclinou-se.

Um foto de Raphael, talvez?

E? – Ele quis saber.

Seus olhos estavam arregalados, e ela

engoliu em seco antes de responder:

E eu expressei meu desagrado em relação ao excesso de segurança daqui.

Sim.

Ela piscou.

Sim, eu fui indiscreta? Sim, eu fui rude? Sim, eu fui sarcástica? Ou sim, eu expressei meu desagrado em relação ao seu excesso de segurança?

Sim, você fez tudo isso – confirmou César inexpressivamente.

Muito bem, então. – Ela sorriu com tristeza.

Muito bem o quê? – Ele exigiu de chofre. Indiscreta era uma coisa, mas incompreensível era outra

completamente diferente.

Grace encarou-o impacientemente, mais do que aturdida pela proximidade daquele homem. E ela percebeu mais uma vez como a mera presença dele pareceu sugar todo o ar do ambiente.

É por esses motivos que vai me despedir!

Os motivos pelos quais terei o _prazer_de despedi-la, acredito que tenha sido essa sua frase, não?

Isso importa? – Grace suspirou profundamente. – O fato é que está me dispensando. O nível de satisfação que o senhor vai sentir é irrelevante...

Para você, talvez – disse ele

friamente. – Posso dizer que sou uma exceção, por nunca ter sido acusado de deleitar-me em privar meus funcionários de seus empregos.

Exceção claramente visível no brilho negro daqueles olhos, na boca fina e desaprovadora e no nervo pulsando em sua mandíbula tensa!

Certo, sinto muito se... Eu obviamente me enganei. Fui insensata. Pode não sentir prazer com isso, mas vai fazê-lo de qualquer forma – explicou-se ela.

Se Grace Blake estava tentando desculpar-se, então César achava que ela precisava trabalhar suas habilidades

interpessoais, pois ela conseguira insultá-lo pela segunda vez em poucos minutos!

Melhor ainda – retomou ela. – Por que não deixamos as coisas assim? Voltarei para o chalé, pegarei minhas coisas e irei embora, o que acha? O senhor e Raphael com certeza vão gostar de não ter um terceiro elemento na cola de vocês o tempo todo.

César teve a sensação de que perdera o controle daquela conversa havia algum tempo. O que não era comum para ele: geralmente, quando ele falava, as pessoas apenas ouviam; elas com certeza não tentavam falar por ele!

Ele levou uma das mãos até o queixo em um gesto frustrado enquanto encarava Grace com impaciência.

Raphael e eu...?

Não se preocupe, seu segredo está seguro comigo. – Ela colocou a mão sobre o braço do paletó dele, para então a retirar imediatamente, corando. – Kevin me fez assinar algum tipo de contrato de confidencialidade na nossa segunda entrevista, então com certeza o senhor poderia me processar se eu fofocasse uma única palavra sobre sua vida pessoal. – Ela lançou outro daqueles sorrisos deslumbrantes.

Raphael e eu – César repetiu

lentamente. Muito lentamente. O tipo de lentidão ameaçadora que familiares e inimigos sabiam que deveriam temer.

E que Grace Blake também deveria encarar com muita cautela, se seus últimos comentários implicassem o que César achava que eles implicavam!

CAPÍTULO 3

BASTOU UMAolhada na frieza daqueles olhos negros e na rigidez dos traços morenos e viris de César para Grace saber que ela havia dito algo que o incomodara.

De novo.

Ele tinha a mesma expressão calma e fria que seu pai sempre tinha quando ela ou Beth faziam algo de errado; Clive Blake fora um pai maravilhoso e amoroso para as duas, um pai que nunca levantou a voz para as filhas – por nunca

precisar, pois aquela quietude gélida era suficiente para saber que ele estava descontente ou desapontado.

Os pés dela pareciam estar pregados no tapete e sua mente estava vazia, impossibilitando Grace de fugir ou de lembrar-se do que estavam conversando antes de César transformar-se no homem de gelo.

Ah, sim; ela estava garantindo a ele sua completa discrição em relação ao relacionamento dele com Raphael...

Oh.

Grace olhou para cima, antes de estremecer dolorosamente.

Você e Raphael não são um casal?

Uma sobrancelha negra arqueou-se.

Talvez você pudesse fazer a gentileza de me explicar por que achou que fôssemos.

Até mesmo o tom de voz dele era o mesmo de seu pai, Grace percebeu com espanto: sutil e comedido, agradável até

antes de ele repreendê-la por qualquer delito que tivesse cometido. Exceto que a suposição sobre o relacionamento de César e Raphael era mais do que um delito, era incorreta, como a expressão glacial no rosto dele explicava claramente.

Se antes ele não iria demiti-la, com certeza não hesitaria em fazê-lo agora.

Grace descobriu-se imaginando quem exatamente estava naquela foto enquadrada voltada para César. Obviamente, alguém que importava na vida dele; César era muito racional e contido para ter o capricho de uma foto sua sobre a mesa.

Nada disso estava ajudando-a a encontrar uma resposta adequada.

Pareceu-me a explicação mais provável para um homem podre de rico no auge da juventude e extraordinariamente lindo não ser fotografado pelos jornais com uma horda de lindas mulheres... – Grace interrompeu-se aflita, percebendo que só

piorara a situação. – Não acredito que tenha dito isso em voz alta!

Posso garantir que disse – César não tinha certeza de como se sentia em relação à franqueza das observações daquela jovem e não tinha ideia se punha um fim naquela conversa e simplesmente pedia que ela se retirasse, se ria ou se a colocava em seu colo e dava àquele traseiro curvilíneo as palmadas que ela merecia!

E não ocorreu que tais fotografias não existem porque sou dono e tenho influência em boa parte da mídia?

Ah. – Ela fez uma careta. – Nunca pensei nisso. Então significa que existem

hordas de...

Acredito que esse seja um bom momento para você começar a prestar mais atenção nas coisas que diz em voz alta.

Ela desviou o olhar daqueles olhos ameaçadores.

Desculpe.

Então, srta. Blake, você me considera um "homem no auge da juventude e extraordinariamente lindo"?

O rosto dela corou com tamanha intensidade que ele achou que ela iria entrar em combustão.

Bem, digamos que sim. – Ela finalmente cedeu, sem graça.

César ajeitou-se na frente da mesa, cruzando os braços na frente do peito conforme percebia que estava gostando do óbvio desconforto dela.

Não sabia que havia outras formas de estar no "auge da juventude" e de ser "extraordinariamente lindo".

Quer parar de repetir isso como se... – Ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente. – Rodney está por aqui?

Para ele levar você até a floresta? Exatamente!

Não havia escolha; César não pôde segurar o impulso de rir daquela jovem mulher absurdamente franca.

GRACE ARREGALOUos olhos ao ouvir a suavidade rouca da risada dele, um som rico e gutural que trouxe à vida algo dentro dela – não uma centelha lenta e tentadora, mas uma emoção abrasiva e dilacerante que ela jamais havia experimentado.

Desejo.

Grace arfou, sentindo onda após onda de calor varrer o corpo da cabeça aos pés, fazendo com que seus seios se entumecessem, os bicos tornando-se doloridos e inchados pela intensa sensação; um líquido ardente irrompeu do vértice de suas coxas, umedecendo seus lábios inchados.

Era ao mesmo tempo a sensação mais prazerosa e desconfortável que Grace já sentira na vida!

Prazerosa por causa da dor e do inchaço em suas partes mais íntimas, mas desconfortável porque era o enigmático e recluso César Navarro, de todos os homens, um homem totalmente fora do seu alcance e entendimento, que estava incitando aquele desejo.

Dolorosamente. Veementemente. Inacreditavelmente!

Pior até do que a intrínseca futilidade daquele sentimento era o fato de que Grace sabia – pela forma como a risada

dele desvaneceu e como aqueles carvões brilhantes se estreitaram em especulação – que ele estava tão ciente daquelas sensações incontroláveis de desejo quanto ela!

Ela recompôs-se com firmeza.

– Olha, para o bem de todos, vamos deixar as coisas assim: você me dispensa e chama Rodney para me acompanhar até os portões – antes que eu tenha a chance de dizer alguma outra coisa embaraçosa!

César sentiu-se confuso, de certa forma. Sua funcionária não só era franca ao ponto de envergonhar-se, como também tal honestidade vinha de um par

de lábios perfeitamente delineados e úmidos. Lábios extremamente beijáveis que, quanto mais ele observava, mais faziam com que seu membro se enrijecesse. Lábios que César encontrou-se encarando intensamente, curioso para saber se eles eram tão deliciosos quanto a musse de chocolate que ele acabou devorando na noite anterior...

_Ni__en__pedo!_

Nem pensar!

Grace trabalhava para ele, e César não tinha relacionamentos pessoais com funcionárias. Mesmo as que ele achava interessantes e imprevisíveis – e,

aparentemente, excitantes – como a srta. Blake!

Mesmo que o rubor nas bochechas dela e os mamilos eretos por baixo da blusa branca justa parecessem indicar que ela o considerava igualmente intrigante.

O que colocava César no dilema de não saber se era adequado continuar com a sugestão que lhe ocorrera à noite anterior.

Sr. Navarro? – Ela o encarava com cautela.

César endireitou-se abruptamente e voltou para a cadeira atrás da mesa, colocando a largura da mesa entre eles

como medida de segurança – e para esconder sua excitação.

Você parece ter tido um começo conturbado aqui em casa, srta. Blake... – Ele interrompeu-se quando ela bufou sarcasticamente. – Exatamente. Talvez, se você concordar, nós possamos começar de novo.

O que exatamente ele queria dizer com aquilo? Em vez de pedir que ela se retirasse, ele estava disposto a relevar as coisas impensadas que ela dissera na noite anterior e naquela manhã e permitir que ela continuasse trabalhando para ele? Se fosse esse o caso, então talvez ela tivesse o julgado

erroneamente; talvez César não fosse o homem de negócios implacável e resoluto – de sangue frio – que ela acreditava que fosse.

E mesmo que ele estivesse disposto a relevar sua franqueza indiscreta até então, isso não significava que iria esquecer as coisas embaraçosas que ela dissera sobre ele – especialmente a parte do "extraordinariamente lindo"!

Ou que Grace conseguiria esquecer sua reação física ao som inesperado da risada dele. Ela balançou a cabeça.

Não tenho certeza se estou apta a morar no interior de Hampshire, pelo tempo que for.

Essa propriedade não fica exatamente no interior, srta. Blake – explicou ele. – A cidade mais próxima fica a dez quilômetros, e mais 20 pessoas vivem aqui. Sim, estou ciente de que a maioria é de minha equipe de segurança – incluiu ele impacientemente, evitando que Grace o interrompesse. – Mas isso não os torna menos humanos, você pode falar e interagir com eles.

Por que ela não estava surpresa que César Navarro sabia a distância exata até a próxima cidade, ou o número exato de pessoas que trabalhavam na propriedade?

Grace fez uma careta.

E essas câmeras em todos os cantos, elas me fazem sentir como um peixinho dourado em um aquário.

Não há câmeras em todos os cantos, srta. Blake. – Ele franziu o cenho, irritado. – Não nos banheiros, por exemplo...

Isso seria muita paranoia! – Ela atirou de volta. – Além de total invasão de privacidade.

Acha que sou paranoico, srta. Blake?

Não havia o que não entender no tom cortante de César.

Não estou acostumada em ser vigiada o tempo todo...

Não há câmeras de segurança aqui.

Esse também é cômodo que estou proibida de entrar!

Quando não estou aqui, sim – reconheceu César, ainda incomodado com o comentário sobre ser paranoico. – Com o escritório vazio, o sensor de movimento seria acionado se você entrasse aqui.

Ah, ótimo! – Ela o encarou ironicamente. – O que você tem aqui de tão valioso que eu não posso sequer entrar para tirar o pó?

César inspirou profundamente.

Esse é meu santuário. Um lugar que venho para ter privacidade total.

Para fazer o que, exatamente? Você dança nu sob o luar, ou algo do tipo?

César não conseguiu respirar; nem o brilho risonho naqueles grandes olhos azul-esverdeados foi suficiente para evitar a incredulidade em relação àquela mulher.

Você nunca pensa antes de falar?

Geralmente. – Ela fez uma careta. – Por algum motivo, meus filtros parecem estar desativados quando falo com você.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Por eu deixar você nervoso, talvez?

Isso é um eufemismo!

Gostaria de explicar exatamente o porquê de eu deixar você nervosa?

A resposta para aquela pergunta seria "tudo", Grace percebeu com desânimo. César Navarro era muito grande, muito imediato, arrogantemente seguro de si e reservado demais – tanto que ela andava constantemente tomada por um impulso avassalador (e atípico) de chocá-lo e tirá-lo do lugar-comum. E por fim, ele de fato era "extraordinariamente lindo" até demais.

Ela suspirou longa e demoradamente.

É melhor não.

César sorriu diante da firmeza da resposta dela.

Seria por você finalmente estar aprendendo a ter discernimento?

Ela olhou para cima.

A gente sempre pode sonhar. Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

E respondendo à sua pergunta, talvez eu goste de saber que poderia dançar nu sob o luar, se quisesse.

Mesmo? – Grace parecia surpresa. César bufou, indignado.

Essa conversa está tornando realmente ridícula! – Ele sacudiu a cabeça impacientemente ao perceber que estava tentando chocá-la, um jogo que só tendia a piorar.

Quis vê-la esta manhã por causa de seus comentários de ontem, a respeito do isolamento do chalé. Acredito que, se

você continuar como minha funcionária, talvez se sinta mais confortável ocupando um dos quartos da ala leste da casa, em vez de continuar lá.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Está pedindo que eu me mude para a casa principal com você e Raphael?

César lembrou-se do relacionamento que Grace acreditava haver entre ele e o outro homem.

Estou sugerindo que talvez você se sinta menos isolada se estiver ocupando um dos quartos da ala leste.

Ela franziu o cenho.

Isso é bem diferente do que Kevin me contou, que "ninguém fica na casa

principal além do sr. Navarro e de Raphael", não é?

E foi essa informação que ajudou você a achar que Raphael e eu somos... um casal?

Sim, junto com a atitude nada amigável de Raphael comigo ontem.

César esboçou um sorriso frio.

Não lhe ocorreu que talvez a presença de Raphael aqui na casa principal e a atitude "nada amigável" dele possam ter outro motivo além da sua conclusão precipitada?

Qual razão seria essa?

Pense, srta. Blake.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

Bem... Ele está com você constantemente. Ele cuida das suas coisas. Serve a sua comida. E obviamente encara estranhos de forma suspeita até que provem o contrário.

E o que tudo isso sugere, srta. Blake?

Que ele é tão paranoico quanto você?

César comprimiu os lábios.

Até o momento eu achei sua falta de tato divertida, srta. Blake, mas sugiro que tome cuidado.

O que aquilo sugeria? Havia a óbvia conclusão a que ela chegara, claro – de que César destruíra categoricamente!

Então qual outra...

Ele é seu guarda-costas pessoal! – Ela anunciou lentamente.

Muito bem, srta. Blake. – Ele inclinou a cabeça sutilmente. – Não só guarda-costas; Raphael é chefe da minha segurança. Rodney e os outros seguranças em minhas propriedades ao redor do mundo respondem diretamente a ele.

Oh.

Pois é. Ele é faixa preta em várias artes marciais e um exímio atirador, de seus tempos no exército.

Grace balançou a cabeça devagar.

Isso faz sentido. Ele por acaso

provou a sua comida ontem à noite e hoje de manhã antes de servir você? – Ela disparou prontamente.

Isso seria paranoia, srta. Blake. A menos que esteja sugerindo que talvez no futuro isso venha se tornar uma necessidade.

Ela corou.

Não.

Que bom. Agora, tenho trabalho a fazer antes de passar o dia em Londres. Gostaria de que pensasse melhor sobre minha sugestão de ficar na casa e me avisasse sobre sua decisão mais tarde – disse ele com um tom frio e indiferente.

Grace, que fora ao escritório de

César com impressão – convicção – de que estava prestes a ser mandada embora, agora estava completamente confusa ao virar-se para sair, tanto pelo homem como por sua sugestão. Não que fosse uma oferta ruim, pelo contrário; o chalé a lembrava do quanto sentia falta da mãe e de Beth.

Mas houve vezes, Grace refletiu com tristeza, que ela poderia ter aproveitado de um pouco de tempo, mesmo que só para colocar os pensamentos em ordem e olhar para além da rotina árdua em que haviam se transformado seus dias: cuidar das necessidades de sua mãe pela manhã, ir trabalhar e só voltar tarde da

noite, quando deveria ficar alerta se caso ela precisasse de algo de madrugada. Os últimos seis meses de vida da mãe, quando Grace já havia aberto mão completamente do trabalho, foram ainda mais difíceis.

Não que ela tivesse alguma mágoa ou arrependimento pelos cuidados constantes que a mãe exigia – Heather e Clive cuidaram de Grace e amaram-na desde os 6 anos, e não foi esforço nenhum retribuir tamanho carinho e afeto. Mas foram tempos de solidão, como as horas que passara sozinha no chalé daquela propriedade.

E srta. Blake?

Sim? – Ela virou-se lentamente.

Haverá dois convidados para o jantar de sexta, e eu gostaria muito de que você preparasse algo especial para nós três.

Grace encarou-o, boquiaberta. Ah, não porque ele pediu que ela organizasse um jantar em três dias – ela poderia fazer isso de olhos fechados, para quantos convidados fosse. Era porque ele, um homem conhecido por não ter vida social ou privada, ia oferecer um jantar.

Espanto que ela, para variar, deixou transparecer.

Claro, sr. Navarro, – concordou ela

bruscamente, buscando, mas talvez não atingindo, a discrição de que ele tanto falava.

E, se possível, gostaria de pedir que fizesse a mesma musse de chocolate da noite passada como sobremesa. Tenho certeza de que pelo menos um dos meus convidados, no mínimo, vai apreciá-la bastante.

Grace percebera a tigela lavada na secadora pela manhã ao entrar na cozinha às 6h30, mas ela presumira que Raphael ou Rodney havia jogado o resto da musse no lixo antes de lavá-la; no entanto, o comentário de César a fez repensar o caso.

Você então obviamente gostou, não é? – Ela disparou astutamente.

Gostei ao ponto de achar que as qualidades prazerosas do doce poderiam quase ser ligadas àquelas experimentadas durante o sexo.

Nossa! – Grace deu um passo para trás, suas costas esbarrando no painel de madeira que cobria a parede.

Eu falei em voz alta? – Ele a encarou zombeteiramente.

Ela enrubesceu.

Você sabe que sim!

Ele levantou a sobrancelha estudadamente.

Você pode fazer qualquer

comentário chocante que vem à mente, mas eu não posso retribuir?

Havia retribuições e havia _retribuições_, e César Navarro acabara de passar dos limites.

Além disso, o comentário fizera Grace imaginar César fazendo sexo, todos aqueles músculos definidos sobre uma mulher – sobre ela! – e aqueles lábios firmes e sensuais beijando seus seios, aquelas mãos grandes e elegantes traçando o caminho entre seus seios até...

Oh, pelo amor de Deus!

Pela segunda vez em algumas horas Grace encontrava-se corada e excitada.

Fato do qual ele estava bem ciente, se ela entendera corretamente o brilho daqueles olhos negros.

Será que a falante srta. Blake finalmente ficou sem palavras?

Os olhos dela exibiram seu desagrado.

Acho mesmo que não devemos transformar isso em nenhum tipo de concurso para ver quem consegue chocar mais o outro!

A expressão dele era ilegível conforme ele a observava.

Você está chocada, srta. Blake? Estava? Mais do que uma mulher de

26 anos deveria estar, para falar a

verdade, especialmente uma mulher de 26 anos que passou um ano morando e trabalhando na romântica Paris.

Ela amava seu trabalho, adorava criar pratos belamente preparados e apresentados para o prazer das outras pessoas. Mas cozinhar era muito mais que isso. Era uma arte. Um deleite para todos os sentidos – como César Navarro descobrira na noite anterior! – que exigia uma habilidade que não era adquirida facilmente, ou aperfeiçoada da noite para o dia. Grace estudou durante anos e trabalhou para vários _chefs_de renome antes de sequer tentar criar um prato só seu ou as sobremesas

em que se especializara.

O preço disso tudo foi descontado na vida pessoal de Grace. Especialmente em sua vida amorosa. A careira de _c__h__e__f_significava trabalhar principalmente na hora do almoço e de noite, o que não deixava muito tempo para ter uma vida social, e Grace aprendeu cedo que a maioria dos homens não estava disposta a encaixar suas vidas sociais de acordo com a carreira dela.

O que era um dos motivos para Grace ainda ser virgem aos 26 anos.

Um dos motivos, é claro. O outro era ainda mais pessoal: a necessidade de encontrar o amor e a estabilidade ao

lado de um homem especial antes de fazer amor com ele.

Talvez uma das razões para isso seja o mistério envolvendo seu nascimento e sua adoção. Beth teve mais sorte nesse sentido, pois ela sempre soubera que seus pais biológicos foram James e Carla Lawrence, mortos em um acidente de carro quando ela estava com 5 anos.

E por mais que Clive e Heather tivessem sidos pais adotivos maravilhosos para as garotinhas que escolheram como filhas, Grace estaria mentindo se negasse já ter imaginado várias vezes ao longo dos anos quem fora sua mãe biológica. Se ela fora

jovem e solteira, incapaz de cuidar financeira e emocionalmente de um bebê; se Grace fora só mais uma das muitas crianças de um casamento já por um fio; ou se sua mãe morrera no parto. As explicações possíveis para Grace ter sido posta para adoção era infinitas.

Hoje em dia as informações sobre os pais biológicos de crianças adotadas geralmente estão disponíveis, e talvez um dia Grace decida dar uma procurada; até dois meses atrás, após a morte de sua mãe, aquilo pareceu deslealdade ao maravilhoso casal que a criara. Mas talvez um dia Grace decida descobrir quem foi sua mãe biológica. Se ela

estava viva ou não. Se tinha interesse em conhecer a mulher que um dia fora sua filhinha...

Se eu soubesse que você iria levar tanto tempo para responder, não teria feito a pergunta!

Grace sorriu pesarosamente para César quando ele interrompeu seus devaneios.

Não, não estou nem um pouco chocada por seus comentários – afirmou ela.

Não?

Não. – Os punhos cerrados ao lado do corpo dela desmentiam Grace. Como ela não podia não estar chocada –

surpresa – com o rumo intimista que a conversa tomara?

Neste caso, acredito ter mencionado que tenho trabalho a fazer.

E, como Grace aprendera rapidamente, "mencionar" era como César Navarro dava ordens.

Claro. – Ela sorriu com frieza. – O senhor tem alguma restrição alimentar para o jantar de sexta à noite?

Ele pensou um instante.

Acredito que não...

Ótimo. Vou criar um cardápio para o senhor aprovar ainda hoje.

Juntamente com a sua decisão sobre mudar-se para o quarto na ala leste da

casa.

Juntamente com a minha decisão sobre mudar-me para o quarto na ala leste da casa – repetiu Grace baixinho ao sair do escritório e fechar a porta, incerta se seria uma boa ideia mudar-se para a casa naquelas circunstâncias.

As circunstâncias sendo sua resposta física – e sem precedentes! – ao "extraordinariamente lindo" César Navarro...

CAPÍTULO 4

– VEJO QUEvocê não só já tomou sua decisão como também decidiu mudar- se... Cuidado, srta. Blake! – advertiu César rapidamente enquanto corria para dentro do quarto para evitar que ela caísse, após perder o equilíbrio depois de virar-se abruptamente para ele.

– Ou você para de me assustar desse jeito ou vai acabar me causando um ataque cardíaco! – Seus seios subiam e desciam rapidamente enquanto ela tremia nos braços dele, suas mãos sobre

peito rijo dele. – Decisão difícil, hein? – Ela acrescentou secamente quando César continuou em silêncio.

Você não tem ideia! – disse César conforme a liberava e se recompunha, consciente até demais do jeans preto e da camiseta apertados que Grace usava, revelando o contorno de seu corpo esguio. Seu longo cabelo negro espalhava-se sobre os ombros, e de fato chegavam quase até a cintura.

Machucou o tornozelo ao desequilibrar-se?

Que nada – afirmou Grace ao afastar-se dele, sabendo que estava tremendo levemente por causa daquela

proximidade, o rubor acometendo instantaneamente suas bochechas ao perceber a aparência casual dele.

Você saiu para correr...? – Ela sabia que sua voz soara um pouco esbaforida por não conseguir desviar o olhar da largura dos ombros nus de César, revelados pelo colete preto ensopado de suor que ele vestia com uma calça de corrida preta, pendendo da cintura esquia. Seu cabelo úmido estava mais revolto do que o normal, e ele trazia uma toalha pendurada no pescoço; o calor e a essência puramente masculina exalavam daquele corpo e aturdiam-na em ondas. Ele parecia

completamente diferente da sua versão usual mais urbana e altivamente remota, mais rude e de alguma forma primitivo...

Grace ainda se sentia um pouco acalorada e incomodada por ele tê-la segurado quando começou a sentir o corpo responder àquela masculinidade gritante, seus mamilos entumecendo-se mais uma vez dentro do sutiã, seu jeans tornando-se apertado e desconfortável ao sentir a umidade e o inchaço entre as coxas. O que estava rapidamente se tornando sua reação habitual a César Navarro!

Raphael e eu passamos uma hora na academia dois andares acima. Jiu-jítsu –

acrescentou ele sob o olhar intrigado dela.

Sem dúvida você também é uma especialista.

Sem dúvida.

Humm. E respondendo à sua pergunta, decidi aceitar sua proposta e ficar na casa por uns tempos. Para ver se me adapto melhor. – Se bem que, se fosse continuar encontrando o chefe vestido, ou despido, daquele jeito, ela já sabia como iria ser: várias provações físicas seguidas de vários banhos frios!

Que magnânimo da sua parte, srta. Blake.

Ela escolheu ignorar o sarcasmo dele.

É possível que você possa desligá- la...? – Ela olhou para a câmera de segurança piscando em um canto do quarto. – Como já disse, não curto exibicionismo – acrescentou ela com uma careta.

Os lábios dele curvaram-se lugubremente.

Vou falar com Raphael.

Obrigada. Teve um bom dia?

Ela não conseguira resistir olhar pela janela naquela manhã quando ele saíra da casa, com o atento Raphael logo atrás, abrindo a porta da SUV preta para o chefe antes de sentar-se ao lado do chofer; agora que Grace sabia o

verdadeiro papel de Raphael, era possível ver sua tensa apreensão ao abrir e fechar a porta do carro e na maneira como Rodney o tratava – quase com o mesmo respeito e deferência com os quais tratava o sr. Navarro.

Foi tolerável. – César descobriu-se respondendo. – Há quanto tempo ninguém perguntava sobre seu dia? Sua mãe, talvez, há uma dúzia de anos, nas ocasiões em que voltara para a casa que compartilhara com ela enquanto estudara em Harvard.

Ele não podia imaginar ninguém que o afetasse menos maternalmente que Grace Blake, com seu jeito franco e seu corpo

curvilineamente excitante!

E o seu? – perguntou ele sucintamente.

Ela deu de ombros.

Eu me mantive ocupada.

César balançou a cabeça exasperadamente.

Não entendo por que você se candidatou a esse emprego em primeiro lugar, sendo que você obviamente é qualificada demais para a posição.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Honestamente?

Por que mudar o tom de nosso relacionamento a essa altura do campeonato?

Ela sorriu delicadamente.

Eu tentei conseguir um emprego em um hotel ou restaurante depois de oito meses... sabáticos, mas não consegui, e minha irmã Beth não ganha o suficiente para sustentar nós duas e pagar as dívidas acumuladas desde... Eu precisava do dinheiro – resumiu ela desconfortável.

Graças a Maddox, César sabia que fora a doença prolongada da mãe dela e seu falecimento há dois meses que resultaram nas dívidas de que ela quase falara.

Achei que o nome da sua irmã era Elizabeth.

Então o senhor deve saber também o motivo do meu tempo de afastamento. Nós sempre chamamos minha irmã de Beth, em vez de Elizabeth – explicou ela franzindo levemente o cenho.

Sinto muito por sua perda – César teve a chance de ler a ficha toda de Grace, na verdade, ele fizera questão, e sabia também da morte do pai adotivo delas.

Beth e eu ainda temos uma à outra – comentou Grace filosoficamente. – A gente costumava enlouquecer uma à outra, mas éramos adolescentes – lembrou-se melancolicamente. – Você tem uma irmã menor, então

provavelmente sabe o quão irritante elas podem ser. – Grace fechou o cenho ao perceber a mudança rápida que tomou conta de César Navarro; cada músculo de seu corpo magnífico pareceu tencionar-se, com um nervo pulsando em sua mandíbula firme e aqueles olhos negros brilhando em advertência.

Por quê? Por que ela admitira saber algo da família dele?

Pareceu-me justo verificar suas informações, também!

Então a fonte de suas informações está obviamente desatualizada – afirmou ele secamente.

Desculpe...?

O nome da minha irmã era Gabriela, srta. Blake, e nós a perdemos aos 2 anos. Agora, se me der licença...

Oh, não. – Grace gemeu baixinho ao atravessar a sala rapidamente. – Sinto muito. – Ela colocou a mão sobre o antebraço tenso dele antes de retirá-la quase que instantaneamente, ao sentir uma espécie de choque subir pelos dedos. – Isso foi muito indelicado. Eu não tinha ideia...

Ele a encarou lá de cima.

Obviamente.

_Oh,__que__o__chão__se__abra__e__me__engula_, Grace suplicou mentalmente, qualquer coisa para escapar daquele frio desdém.

Se você quiser futuramente saber alguma coisa de minha vida pessoal, sugiro que me pergunte, em vez de tirar conclusões erradas ou procurar em sites não confiáveis – aconselhou ele.

Ela assentiu.

Sinto muito, de verdade.

Ela parecia tão sincera que César sentiu um pouco da própria tensão ceder. Mas só um pouco. O assunto de sua irmã, Gabriela, ainda era delicado, e ninguém de sua família ou conhecidos tocava nele em sua presença.

Ele fora dez anos mais velho que Gabriela, mas ele adorara sua irmãzinha travessa de cabelo loiro desde que ela

nascera. Sua perda fora um trauma emocional do qual sua família jamais se recuperara. O casamento de seus pais não sobreviveu à perda, e os dois permaneceram juntos até César completar 18 anos, quando sua mãe voltou para os Estados unidos e seu pai permaneceu na Argentina. Eles nunca se divorciaram e, até onde ele sabia, nunca tiveram outra pessoa em suas vidas; era muito doloroso para eles viverem juntos com o fantasma de Gabriela pairando entre eles.

Ele inspirou violentamente ao se afastar de Grace.

Pode me dar licença? Preciso tomar

um banho antes do jantar.

Claro. – O rosto dela estava pálido, fazendo seus olhos parecerem ainda maiores.

César rendeu-se ligeiramente diante do óbvio desconforto dela.

A vasilha com frutas no hall de entrada é uma vasta melhora em relação às flores.

Bem, se você acha... – Ela parecia desconfiada. – É, você mencionou a ala leste... Tudo bem mesmo eu usar este quarto?

Não é um pouco tarde para você me perguntar isso? – Havia roupas penduradas no guarda-roupa, livros

empilhados sobre o criado-mudo e uma maleta sobre a cama.

Estava tentando ser educada.

Como disse antes, não é um pouco tarde para isso? – Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

As bochechas dela enrubesceram.

Não sei por que eu continuo vomitando meus pensamentos toda vez que falo com você!

César tampouco sabia por que tolerava a franqueza da srta. Blake.

Como ele já refletira, talvez fosse porque ele achasse essa franqueza dela divertida, até mesmo revigorante, depois de anos tendo suas ordens seguidas sem

questionamentos.

Em sua maioria.

O choque ao ouvi-la falar de Gabriela, entretanto, não fora nem um pouco divertido.

Talvez futuramente você deva esforçar-se com mais afinco – afirmou ele secamente.

Sim. – Ela fez uma careta envergonhada.

Vou deixar você terminar de se acomodar.

Grace olhou taciturnamente para a mão ainda formigando antes de observar César Navarro caminhar pelo corredor com a graça e elegância de um predador

em direção à ala oeste, onde ficam os aposentos dele.

Os imensos aposentos palacianos que Kevin mandou preparar para a chegada de César ontem – a sala de estar elegantemente mobiliada, o banheiro luxuoso com a banheira rebaixada e o box do chuveiro envidraçado, o quarto dominado pela gigantesca cama de dossel.

Uma gigantesca cama de dossel na qual agora Grace podia facilmente imaginar o corpo musculoso e nu de César reclinando-se, seu cabelo negro e revolto sob os travesseiros brancos...

Ela fechou a mão, que ainda

formigava, antes de voltar para o quarto de hóspedes que escolhera, sabendo que piorara as coisas ao falar inadvertidamente da irmã de César.

Não houve nenhuma menção da irmã dele no site que ela lera antes de vir para cá. Provavelmente porque, como ele dissera ontem, ele era dono de boa parte dos meios de comunicação e tinha influência sobre eles, e o assunto da morte da irmã era outro detalhe de sua vida privada que ele não queria ver em um site público.

Qualquer que fosse o motivo, Grace sabia que, ao trazer o assunto à tona, conseguira irritá-lo ainda mais. Nesse

ritmo, ela iria descobrir-se desempregada antes do fim da semana!

O que talvez não fosse má ideia, considerando sua resposta física ao mero toque de César Navarro...

O SR. Navarro pediu que você fosse até a sala de jantar – informou Raphael a Grace mais tarde naquela noite, depois de ter preparado o café.

Ciente do papel de Raphael como o chefe de segurança de César, Grace fizera o possível para quebrar o gelo entre eles, ignorando o que parece ser sua natureza taciturna e conversando educadamente com ele entre os pratos. Conversinha à toa, que em troca ela

recebera grunhidos curtos como resposta em vez de uma conversa de fato, mas Raphael parecia menos reservado do que ontem.

Vou levar a bandeja do café comigo, tudo bem? – ofereceu-se ela.

Se deseja... – Ele inclinou a cabeça abruptamente ao se afastar.

Não fique tão preocupado, Raphael.

Os olhos dela dançavam risonhamente conforme ela pegava a bandeja. – Como já garanti ao sr. Navarro, não tenho intenção alguma de colocar veneno no café dele!

A expressão de Raphael permaneceu rígida.

A segurança do sr. Navarro é motivo de piada para você?

Bem, claro que não – admitiu ela um pouco culpada. – Mas toda essa pompa e circunstância são necessárias?

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Pompa e circunstância?

Grace sorriu discretamente ao ver o quanto Raphael se parecia com seu arrogante empregador naquele instante.

Pessoas, pessoas reais, não vivem desta forma, sabe. Guardas em todos os cantos, câmeras de segurança nos jardins e principalmente nos quartos, sensores de movimentos – elaborou ela enquanto Raphael a encarava.

Está sugerindo que César não seja uma pessoa real?

Claro que não, eu só... – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Só acho tudo isso um pouco de exagero.

A boca severa de Raphael relaxou um pouco.

Percebo que, para as pessoas de fora, esse nível de segurança pareça um pouco extremo.

E eu definitivamente sou uma pessoa de fora – murmurou Grace.

Talvez se estivesse ciente... – Raphael interrompeu-se abruptamente. – Pessoas na posição de César estão vulneráveis a um grande número de

perigos.

Pessoas tão ricas quanto ele, você diz?

Pode-se dizer que sim – confirmou Raphael monotonamente.

E pensar que eu nunca havia percebido antes que existem vantagens em ser pobre!

Raphael estremeceu, exasperado.

César me avisou que você poderia ser... incomum, em seus comentários.

Grace deu de ombros.

Então você acredita que tudo isso seja necessário? César Navarro precisa mesmo de um guarda-costas constantemente ao seu lado? Que sua

residência, qualquer uma das várias que ele possui ao redor do globo, seja constantemente vigiada?

O histórico familiar dele implicaria que sim – respondeu Raphael, sem ajudar muito. – O sr. Navarro ainda está à sua espera – lembrou ele, sorrindo vagamente ao abrir a porta da cozinha para ela.

Obrigada – disse Grace ao passar alegremente pela porta com a bandeja; a última coisa que poderia acontecer no mundo era deixar o sr. Navarro esperando.

Alegria que desapareceu conforme ela atravessava a casa em direção à sala

de jantar, imaginando qual história de família se referira Raphael.

Ao se aproximar da sala de jantar, borboletas no estômago de Grace a lembraram de sua resposta física ao toque de César e de como sua mão continuara a formigar depois que ele saíra de seu quarto.

Depois que ele saíra de seu quarto...

Talvez se mudar para a casa principal não tenha sido uma boa ideia, afinal. Mas já era tarde para ponderar a sensatez de sua decisão.

Além disso, César era muita, mas muita areia para o caminhãozinho dela. Ele habitava um mundo diferente do

dela. Financeira, social e fisicamente.

Oh, definitivamente fisicamente...

Parecia ridículo agora ter acreditado que César Navarro e Raphael formassem um casal; seu chefe podia ser distante, até mesmo friamente disciplinado, mas com certeza houve uma apreciação física da parte dele enquanto César estava parado à porta do quarto dela, mais cedo naquele dia.

Por favor, entre, srta. Blake – disse ele em resposta às batidas dela na porta da sala de jantar. – Você bateu por esperar me encontrar dançando nu pela sala?

Não com as câmeras de segurança –

respondeu ela petulantemente, evitando o brilho zombeteiro naquele olhar negro conforme atravessava a sala para colocar a bandeja na frente dele.

Mas não antes de perceber sua aparência: uma camisa branca que enfatizava a largura de seus ombros musculosos e seu abdome liso, com vários botões abertos no colarinho revelando o começo dos pelos negros de seu peito.

Ela se recompôs abruptamente.

Raphael disse que o senhor queria me ver?

César observou Grace com os olhos semicerrados ao perceber que o olhar

dela estava baixo – tentando evitar o dele? – permitindo que ele apreciasse o visual dela. Grace vestia outra blusa branca formal e uma saia preta, seu cabelo novamente preso. Ele endireitou- se na cadeira.

Sente-se, srta. Blake.

O olhar surpreso dela encontrou-se com o dele e depois se desviou novamente.

Isso realmente não seria apropriado, sr. Navarro.

Sou seu chefe, srta. Blake, e pedi que você se sentasse.

Não querendo ser chata, mas o senhor falou para...

_Madre__mía_! Sente-se, srta. Blake! – vociferou ele exasperado.

Certo, tudo bem. – Percebendo a impaciência em seu tom, ela foi até a outra extremidade da mesa antes de puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se à beirada.

Raphael não aprovaria isso, sabe – murmurou ela.

Não me lembro de ter pedido a permissão de Raphael – César encarou- a da outra extremidade da mesa.

Grace estava desconfortavelmente ciente do fato de que César e ela estavam sozinhos na sala de jantar. Exceto que eles de fato não estavam – pois aquelas câmeras de segurança

intrusivas estavam gravando cada movimento deles!

Como não tenho intenção de conversar gritando, sugiro que você chegue mais perto – aconselhou ele impacientemente.

Grace franziu o cenho.

Havia algo de errado com o jantar? Se por acaso havia...

Como a senhorita bem sabe, minha refeição desta noite estava, assim como a de ontem, excelente – disse César friamente. – Só não tenho a intenção de levantar a voz para ser ouvido.

Ah. – Ela levantou-se desajeitadamente e sentou-se na cadeira

à esquerda de onde ele se encontrava, na cabeceira da mesa. – O senhor gosta de comer sozinho?

César piscou.

Não é uma questão de gostar ou não; eu vivo sozinho, então como sozinho.

Mas você poderia convidar qualquer número de... – Ela interrompeu-se com uma careta.

Aquela horda de mulheres lindas que eu levo para minha cama todas as noites?

O rubor surgiu nas bochechas dela.

Sim.

Ela está de volta, pelo visto. – César sorriu contidamente.

Grace piscou.

"Ela"?

A falante srta. Blake – explicou ele recostando-se na cadeira para encará-la com aquele olhar galhofeiro.

Grace fez uma careta, dando de ombros levemente.

E eu estava tentando mesmo, desta vez!

Bem, novamente, você falhou.

Aquele homem estava se tornando um perigo ocupacional, Grace reconheceu com pesar.

O senhor aprovou o cardápio para sexta à noite? – Ela mudou de assunto ao ver o cardápio que elaborara ao lado do

prato dele.

Tenho certeza de que meus dois convidados o apreciarão – afirmou ele.

E o senhor?

Ele inclinou a cabeça afirmativamente.

E eu.

Especialmente a sexy musse de chocolate?

O pensamento veio à mente de Grace subitamente, e ela de imediato desejou que ele não tivesse. Imaginar César Navarro no ápice da felicidade orgástica não era uma boa ideia!

Isso é tudo?

Gostaria de tomar um café comigo?

Os olhos de Grace se arregalaram.

Eu trouxe apenas uma xícara.

Então talvez um conhaque? – Ele indicou o decantador e os copos no bar ao lado.

Ela fez outra careta.

Eu tendo a ficar ainda mais tagarela quando bebo. – Ela já era verborrágica o suficiente sem uma dose de conhaque para soltar ainda mais a língua!

Estou disposto a correr o risco, se você estiver, srta. Blake – Não havia como não reparar no tom divertido de César.

E Grace nunca foi de recusar um desafio.

Neste caso, obrigada. – Ela aceitou educadamente.

Ele levantou-se e cruzou a sala para servir conhaque em dois copos de cristal, movendo-se com a graça de um predador em sua calça de alfaiataria preta que caía como uma luva.

Como ele era um predador do tipo com dentes afiados, Grace lembrou-se de evitar tocar nos dedos dele ao pegar o copo da mão dele, ciente da reação entorpecedora que o toque dele causava.

Ele voltou para seu lugar à cabeceira da mesa, seu olhar negro hipnotizando facilmente o dela por cima da borda do copo conforme ele tomava um gole do

conhaque.

Você não está bebendo, srta. Blake. Grace franziu o cenho.

Talvez porque eu não saiba... o motivo de eu estar aqui?

Neste exato momento você está apreciando um copo de conhaque – afirmou ele olhando para o copo intocado dela do líquido âmbar encorpado.

Ela umedeceu os lábios e desejou não o ter feito, pois eles se tornaram o foco daquele olhar de rapina. Suas bochechas arderam sob a intensidade daqueles olhos penetrantes, e sua mão tremeu levemente ao pegar o belo copo de

cristal antes de provar o conteúdo.

Excelente – murmurou ela. – Mas enfim, como não poderia ser? Apenas o que há de melhor para César Navarro – explicou quando ele ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora.

E você desaprova isso?

Não cabe a mim aprovar ou desaprovar o que você faz – Grace evitou o encarar ao colocar o copo sobre o porta-copos, para não manchar a mesa de carvalho.

Posso garantir, isso ainda não aconteceu – respondeu ele.

O rubor intensificou-se nas bochechas de Grace.

Eu avisei o que acontece quando bebo álcool.

Avisou – admitiu ele. – Diga, você já considerou abrir o seu próprio restaurante?

Desculpe? – Ela foi pega de surpresa pela repentina mudança de assunto.

César sorveu lentamente outro gole de conhaque antes de repetir a pergunta.

Perguntei se você já pensou em abrir o próprio restaurante.

Apenas todos os dias desde que Grace fizera 16 anos e descobrira que queria se tornar a melhor _chef_da Inglaterra!

Era um sonho ambicioso, claro. Ela foi para Paris para estudar com um importante _chef_e trabalhou em vários hotéis lá depois de completar seu treinamento antes de voltar para a Inglaterra e se tornar a _chef_em doces de um dos principais hotéis de Londres. Mas o sonho de ter seu próprio restaurante ainda está lá e sempre estaria.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Isso exige um capital que não possuo, sr. Navarro.

Soube que você é dona de metade da propriedade de seus pais em Londres, correto?

Aquela maldita verificação de segurança, de novo! Havia alguma coisa que aquele homem não soubesse dela?

E minha irmã é dona da outra metade. Da casa em que nós duas vivemos – explicou ela. – Por falar nisso, haveria algum problema se Beth viesse passar um fim de semana aqui comigo?

César sorriu educadamente.

Não sabia que você precisava da minha permissão para convidar sua irmã para visitar você.

Eu preciso que você autorize a visita com Raphael para que os seguranças permitam que Beth entre na

propriedade.

César levantou-se impacientemente.

Não importa o que você pense, srta. Blake, você não é uma prisioneira aqui.

Isso significa que posso convidar Beth?

Claro que você pode convidar... – Ele interrompeu-se, um nervo pulsando em seu maxilar tenso enquanto ele inspirava profundamente, para se controlar. Ele nunca levantava a voz. Nunca precisara. Antes de a irritante Grace Blake entrar em sua vida. – Contanto que avise Raphael antes, pode convidar quem quiser.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Seria apenas Beth.

Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas negras.

Nenhum homem com quem compartilhar seu novo quarto?

As bochechas dela ardiam.

Não há nenhum homem em minha vida.

Atualmente?

Ela franziu o cenho.

Sempre!

Ele franziu a testa sutilmente.

Você está tímida, srta. Blake?

Estou dizendo, da maneira mais educada possível, que minha vida privada não é da sua maldita conta. – A raiva guiava seu tom. – Agora, minha

irmã pode vir no fim de semana ou não?

César inclinou a cabeça friamente.

Já disse que sim. Não neste fim de semana, claro, porque só voltaremos domingo. Mas...

Voltaremos? – Ela o encarou inexpressivamente. – Voltaremos de onde?

César percebeu pela expressão dela que havia se esquecido de mencionar onde iria acontecer a festa de sexta à noite. O jantar que ela iria organizar...

CAPÍTULO 5

_Buenos__Aires!_

POR MAIS inacreditável que fosse para Grace, ela encontrava-se sentada ao lado de César Navarro em seu jato particular na noite de quinta-feira a caminho da casa dele na capital da Argentina, pelo único propósito de preparar uma refeição para ele e outros dois convidados no jantar que ele ofereceria no dia seguinte.

As pessoas faziam coisa assim! Bem... Pelo menos César Navarro fazia.

Foi preciso o resto daquele copo de conhaque para Grace recuperar-se do choque de saber que iria para Buenos Aires com ele na semana seguinte.

Grace telefonara imediatamente para Beth pedindo que ela enviasse seu passaporte. Sua irmã ficou mais do que feliz ao saber o porquê de ela precisar do documento, mas mesmo assim questionou a sensatez de Grace ao concordar em ir para a Argentina com um homem que acabara de conhecer, mesmo que fosse seu chefe.

Grace pensou em confidenciar a Beth suas ressalvas, mas logo afastou a ideia; ela achou melhor não contar à irmã que

estava ressabiada com a perspectiva de passar o fim de semana em uma cidade conhecida por transbordar de emoção – com um homem que fazia seu coração igualmente transbordar de excitação!

Ela observou César conversando com Raphael nas poltronas diante da sua na luxuosa cabine do jato privado. Havia um total de seis confortáveis poltronas; o resto do espaço era ocupado por dois sofás, várias mesas e uma TV de tela plana. Havia também uma cozinha equipada, de onde a aeromoça serviu uma refeição comparável aos hotéis onde ela trabalhara nos últimos quatros e onde também estavam armazenados os

ingredientes para o jantar do dia seguinte.

César dissera que era o começo da primavera na Argentina e a aconselhou a vestir roupas leves – o que ela fez, usando jeans e um suéter.

Mas ela estava despreparada para a aparição casual de César, vestindo uma camisa preta aberta no colarinho, uma jaqueta de couro preta, um par de calças de denim surradas e botas pretas pesadas. Como isso não fosse suficiente para disparar seu coração, havia sempre aquele cabelo comprido e revolto que faziam Grace desejar passar os dedos para descobrir se era tão sedoso quanto

parecia.

Exatamente o tipo de coisa em que ela não deveria estar pensando, enquanto estava prestes a passar duas noites no apartamento de César em Buenos Aires com ele.

Não sozinhos, é claro. O sempre atento Raphael estará com eles. E com certeza vários seguranças. Mas mesmo assim...

Como se sentindo o olhar dela sobre ele, César parou de conversar e encarou-a interrogativamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha enquanto Grace sentia as bochechas ruborizarem imediatamente por ter sido pega

cobiçando-o tão descaradamente. O rubor intensificou-se quando ele murmurou algo para Raphael e levantou- se para sentar ao lado dela, o tempo todo a encarando com aqueles olhos negros enigmáticos e emanando sua aura de puro poder que sem dúvida fazia dele um formidável empresário.

E um homem ainda mais formidável!

Está nervosa por voar?

Nem um pouco.

É que mais uma vez você me parece desconfortável com o ambiente.

Aturdida, na verdade – respondeu ela com a voz rouca.

É só um jato, Grace – disse ele

casualmente enquanto esticava as longas pernas.

Só um jato que vai aonde você quiser – corrigiu ela, ciente de que aquele homem a aturdia mais do que o ambiente. Talvez devesse ter confidenciado a Beth sua confusão de sentimentos por aquele homem, afinal. Beth tinha um jeito mais prático de ver as coisas do que Grace.

César parecia diferente naquela noite, de alguma forma maior e mais imediato no confinamento luxuoso da cabine e naquelas roupas casuais. Uma força física que a intimidava. Uma força física que Grace estava tendo mais e mais

dificuldades para ignorar.

Era... inquietante.

César Navarro era inquietante.

Provavelmente porque ele estava no controle de tudo que possuía – inclusive ela própria, refletiu Grace. Ela sentia-se deslocada sentada ao lado dele naquele jato luxuoso, tanto que não conseguia pensar em nenhuma das respostas energéticas que se tornaram parte de relacionamento deles.

Eles não tinham um relacionamento, Grace lembrou-se com firmeza, exceto pela relação entre funcionária e empregador.

– Há um quarto na parte de trás do

avião, se quiser descansar por algumas horas.

Grace arregalou os olhos. Um quarto? Havia um quarto a bordo do avião?

Bem, é óbvio que tinha, Grace repreendeu a si mesma; César Navarro voava o mundo todo naquele jato e precisaria dormir para estar descansado para as reuniões de negócios das quais participava quando chegava ao seu destino.

Ela umedeceu os lábios cheios antes de responder:

Eu jamais conseguiria privar o senhor do seu sono.

Ele a encarou com o riso nos olhos.

É uma cama bem grande.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Claro que ele não estava insinuando...

Sério, estou bem aqui. – As bochechas dela brilhavam reveladoramente conforme ela olhou de relance para Raphael, envergonhada.

César também olhou para seu chefe de segurança. O outro homem havia encostado a cabeça na poltrona e fechado os olhos. Por educação, claro, para dar a impressão de certo grau de privacidade entre César e Grace; em todos os anos em que ele trabalhara para César, ele nunca vira Raphael dormir durante aqueles voos longos. César

sequer tinha certeza se dormia!

César voltou-se para a ruborizada Grace:

Não é um voo longo.

Mesmo assim...

César suspirou exasperadamente.

Você precisa discutir sobre tudo, srta. Grace?

Ela o encarou com curiosidade.

Você faz isso deliberadamente?

Isso o quê?

Chamar-me constantemente de srta. Blake.

É o seu nome. – O maxilar dele estava tenso. – E você não me deu permissão para chamá-la de outra coisa.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas zombeteiramente.

Você precisa da minha permissão?

Acredito que sim.

Essa é uma atitude bem antiquada. César a encarou com impaciência.

Ou meramente cortesia argentina.

Então, por favor, me chame de Grace. E para responder à sua pergunta, eu não discuti quando você contou que viríamos para Buenos Aires, não foi?

Não discutiu, mas só porque você ficou surpresa demais na hora. Sem palavras, na verdade. Foi algo inédito – ele acrescentou com satisfação.

Ela franziu o cenho, irritada.

Nem todo o mundo está acostumado a entrar em um jato particular e viajar milhares de quilômetros só para um jantar!

Mas não é um mero jantar – informou César.

Ela ficou surpresa.

Você deveria ter me dito que era uma ocasião especial.

Por quê?

Eu poderia ter escolhido um cardápio diferente.

O cardápio está ótimo. E não acho que chegar aos 34 anos seja motivo para uma comemoração. – Ele fez uma careta.

É seu aniversário?

César deu uma olhada no relógio caro em seu pulso.

Parece que sim.

Grace pode apenas o encarar, sabendo que desta vez estava mesmo sem palavras. Ela estava indo para o apartamento de César Navarro em Buenos Aires para preparar o jantar de sua festa de aniversário? Bem, não uma festa propriamente dita, pois teria apenas dois convidados além dele. Agora que sabia qual era a ocasião, Grace não podia evitar se perguntar quem eram os outros dois convidados. Especialmente aquele que iria gostar muito da musse de chocolate.

Talvez a mulher que atualmente compartilhava os lençóis de seda dele? Em Buenos Aires, pelo menos.

Oh, Deus, de onde surgira aquele pensamento?

Ela não podia estar atraída por um homem tão inalcançável como César Navarro. Seria loucura. Uma insanidade, que poderia – e iria – acabar em um coração partido.

Ela balançou a cabeça firmemente.

Eu não tinha ideia. Você deveria ter me dito que era seu aniversário.

Você teria feito um bolo? Ou talvez trazido um presente?

Sim, um bolo – respondeu Grace

distraída. – Mas o que eu poderia comprar para um homem que tem de tudo?

Ele comprimiu os lábios.

Existem muitas coisas na vida que não tenho, Grace.

Por exemplo?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

Dois pais que ainda morem juntos, algo que os meus não conseguem fazer desde a morte de Gabriela.

Ela suspirou suavemente, seus olhos pesados de compaixão.

Foi por isso que seus pais se separaram?

No fim das contas, sim. Algumas

famílias se aproximam em tais situações, eu acredito. Outras, como meus pais, não conseguem suportar a perda que os consome cada vez que um olha para o outro. E eu não tenho ideia de por que estou contando isso para você! – Ele a encarou, exasperado.

Talvez porque, depois de todo esse tempo, você sinta a necessidade de conversar com alguém?

Isso não explicaria por que eu escolhi falar com você.

Grace afastou-se imediatamente.

Isso foi incrivelmente rude.

César estava irritado consigo mesmo por ela ser uma mera funcionária? Ou

simplesmente porque seu chefe era um homem muito reservado, que nunca discutia a vida privada com ninguém?

Desculpe – murmurou ele com dificuldade encarando-a por vários longos segundos antes de levantar-se. – Se mudar de ideia e quiser descansar, o quarto fica depois da porta na parte traseira da cabine. – Ele sentou-se ao lado de Raphael antes de encostar a cabeça e fechar os olhos. Ele por fim pareceu estar dormindo, mas sua expressão continuava rígida e imperdoável.

Um sono que frustrava Grace completamente. Primeiro, pelas lágrimas

que ela sentia formarem-se por causa da dolorida rejeição de César de seu ombro amigo. Segundo, porque ela não conseguia parar de pensar nas coisas que ele dissera sobre os pais. Ser adotada e ficar imaginando quem teriam sido seus verdadeiros pais sempre fora doloroso o suficiente, mas Grace simplesmente não conseguia imaginar – e não queria imaginar! – a dor de perder a filha de 2 anos que a família Navarro obviamente adorara.

É INCRÍVEL...

César olhou para a mulher sentada ao seu lado no banco traseiro da limusine que os aguardava no aeroporto para

levá-los até Buenos Aires, Raphael sentado no banco da frente ao lado do motorista, atrás da partição de vidro. Sua expressão era ilegível atrás dos óculos escuros enquanto vigiava initerruptamente os arredores.

César passou boa parte do voo arrependendo-se da conversa que tivera com Grace Blake e das lágrimas que vira naqueles olhos azul-esverdeados ao terminar abruptamente – e sim, ele admitia, rudemente – o papo. Ele jamais discutia sobre sua família com ninguém, e Grace não era nenhum dos dois. O que tornava a conversa com ela ainda mais bizarra.

Ele relaxou um pouco ao ver a expressão enfeitiçada ao apreciar a vista e os sons de Buenos Aires através do vidro fumê.

Suponho que você nunca tenha estado na Argentina antes.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça, seu longo cabelo negro cascateando suavemente sob suas costas.

Meus pais eram advogados, então nós tínhamos dinheiro para viajar para lugares como a Flórida e o Caribe quando Beth e eu éramos menores. Mas nunca viemos a Argentina. Mas eu fui ver o musical e o filme e tenho até a camiseta!

César a encarou intrigado.

Eu não... Ah. Essa era a Argentina de cinquenta anos atrás. Ela tornou-se mais cosmopolita desde então.

É maravilhoso! – Os olhos dela brilhavam. – Adoro como as novas construções e até os grafites coloridos complementam a arquitetura antiga, em vez de depreciá-la. E as pessoas parecem tão relaxadas sentadas do lado de fora dos cafés e restaurantes, e tenho certeza de que vi uma multidão vendo um casal dançando em uma rua há alguns minutos...

O tango. Ele geralmente é tocado em muitas de nossas ruas por músicos e

dançarinos itinerantes, e a multidão é estimulada a se reunir.

Os olhos de Grace se arregalaram.

Você já...? Não, claro que não. – Ela, então, corou.

Eu nunca dancei tango em público, mas ninguém pode se considerar um argentino de respeito se não souber dançar tango.

Ah! – Ela estava perplexa. Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Você também dança tango?

Muito mal. – Ela sorriu de soslaio.

Meus pais gostavam muito de dança de salão e insistiram para que Beth e eu tivéssemos aulas na adolescência.

Meus pais também.

Beth é muito melhor do que eu – explicou Grace docemente. – Ela tem um ritmo natural.

E você não?

A rouquidão da voz de César fez Grace imaginar se eles ainda estavam falando de dançar tango.

Eu me viro. – Ela baixou o olhar para evitar a intensidade daqueles olhos negros, suas mãos ficando levemente ensopadas ao imaginar-se realizando a dança erótica com César Navarro, seu corpo esguio contra o dela conforme eles realizavam os passos complicados...

_N__un__c__a__v__ai__a__c__on__t__ece__r__,__Gr__a__ce_, ela disse categoricamente para si mesma. Ela estava ali apenas para cozinhar e nada mais.

Ela se mexeu desconfortavelmente no banco de couro.

Falta muito para o seu apartamento? Eu gostaria muito de um banho depois da longa viagem.

Só mais alguns minutos. Ela deu de ombros antes de olhar pela janela ao seu lado.

O que deu a Grace a oportunidade de observá-lo incógnita. Ele removera a jaqueta e dobrara os punhos da camisa até acima do cotovelo, revelando seus

antebraços musculosos cobertos por uma fina camada de pelos negros, o relógio dourado no pulso esquerdo, as mãos grandes descansando sobre as coxas rijas, os dedos longos e graciosos. Grace perguntava-se como seria o toque daquelas mãos...

Aquilo tinha que parar.

Antes que ela parecesse uma completa idiota!

VOCÊ ESTAVA esperando outra coisa...?

César viu a surpresa no rosto de Grace Blake quando ela saiu do carro e pisou a calçada do lar dele no bairro da

Recoleta.

Raphael

atarefava-se

organizando

a retirada

das malas do

carro por vários seguranças.

Achei que você tivesse dito que tinha um apartamento!

A cobertura deste prédio, sim. Você estava esperando um edifício moderno como aqueles ingleses, talvez?

O que quer que Grace estivesse esperando, não era tão bonito quanto a mansão de quatro andares avultando-se sobre os jardins espaçosos onde ela podia ver as famílias fazendo piquenique, crianças brincando e pessoas passeando com cachorros.

Eu não tinha ideia... – murmurou ela.

O bairro da Recoleta é considerado

um oásis de paz em uma cidade fervilhante.

Um bairro exclusivo – e muito abastado – em uma cidade fervilhante, Grace supôs enquanto seguia César para o frescor do interior do prédio, seus passos ecoando alto conforme atravessavam o hall de entrada em direção a um dos três elevadores.

E Raphael? – Grace ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto César segurava a porta para ela. Grace descobria-se mais ciente da ausência do outro homem agora do que de sua presença.

Ele se juntará a nós assim que terminar de lidar com as bagagens –

respondeu César ao entrar no elevador espelhado e amplo.

Ela realmente fora parar em outro mundo quando aceitara trabalhar para César Navarro. Um mundo exclusivo de grandes propriedades, aviões particulares, limusines, apartamentos exclusivos em Buenos Aires – e as inevitáveis câmeras de segurança, ela percebeu ao olhar para um dos cantos do elevador.

César percebeu a direção do olhar dela.

Por que elas a incomodam tanto? Ela virou-se para encará-lo.

Por que elas não o incomodam nem

um pouco?

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Elas deveriam?

Porque... Bem, porque elas tiram toda a sua privacidade!

E para que você precisa de privacidade em um elevador?

Eu... Bem... Não sei! O que você está fazendo? – Ela exigiu quando César virou-se e, encarando-a profundamente, colocou as mãos sobre as paredes espelhadas, uma de cada lado da cabeça dela. Seu corpo estava a meros centímetros do dela, e Grace sentia-se estremecer por causa da proximidade.

Estou demonstrando que meus

próprios movimentos não estão nem um pouco inibidos pela presença da câmera

o olhar de César moveu-se lentamente daqueles olhos azul-esverdeados para as adoráveis sardas no nariz dela e depois para os lábios fartos de Grace.

Lábios fartos que César sabia muito bem que não saíram de sua mente nos últimos quatro dias, conforme ele divagava se eles eram tão macios e deliciosos quanto pareciam ser.

Lábios fartos que Grace umedecia nervosamente antes de sussurrar:

César?

O calor da respiração dela era como um afago contra os próprios lábios

dele.

Sim?

Ela mexeu-se desconfortavelmente.

Acho que já entendi o que você queria dizer.

César continuou a encará-la por vários segundos longos e tensos enquanto sua habitual discrição travava uma batalha com o crescente desejo de saborear a boca de Grace Blake.

Droga, ela era sua funcionária, uma jovem que simplesmente acompanhara o chefe em uma viagem com o único propósito de preparar e servir um jantar naquela noite. Uma jovem linda e atraente, mas ainda assim, sua

funcionária.

Muito bem, então – disse ele enquanto se afastava. O elevador parou, e as portas se abriram para o agradável hall do apartamento de César.

Grace seguiu-o com as pernas trêmulas, certa de que devia ter interpretado erroneamente a breve chama de desejo que achou ter visto naqueles olhos negros; era mais provável que fosse de desgosto – como se ele estivesse punindo-a por seu criticismo e mostrando que as câmeras não o incomodavam nem um pouco.

Bom dia, María – César cumprimentou a pequena mulher de

cabelo grisalho que aparecera no hall de entrada, vestida de preto.

Uma entrada e um apartamento tão opulentos quanto indicava a arquitetura do século XIX da fachada: mosaicos mouros nos pisos, pinturas intrincadas no teto abobadado, emolduradas por cornijas francesas de um rico dourado e lindos candelabros. Havia também uma linda mobília antiga, de madeira escura, e vários sofás baixos aparentemente confortáveis.

Grace não tinha ideia alguma do que a mulher mais velha respondera para César, mas seu sorriso e o brilho agradável de seus olhos claramente

mostravam sua amabilidade para com o chefe.

María, esta é Grace Blake. Minha governanta, María Sánchez – César ainda estava sorrindo quando se virou para dar instruções. – Não – ele respondeu firmemente quando a governanta fez uma pergunta e continuou a falar em espanhol. Grace o encarava inquisitivamente mesmo enquanto cumprimentava a mulher mais velha.

María perguntou se você vai ficar na minha suíte comigo. Obviamente eu disse que não – ele acrescentou quando Grace corou, desconfortável.

Grace sabia que ele dissera muito

mais coisas, com certeza informando María que, assim como ela, Grace era uma mera funcionária.

Não, não como a sorridente María; César tratava a senhora com uma evidente afeição, enquanto Grace parecia irritá-lo cada vez mais.

Posso muito bem preparar uma cama para mim em um dos quartos, para não causar incômodo a María. – Grace ofereceu-se.

Isso não será necessário. As suítes de hóspedes estão sempre prontas e disponíveis – ele virou-se para falar alguma coisa em espanhol para a governanta antes de continuar. – Tenho

que trabalhar agora, mas María vai levá- la para a suíte de hóspedes verde e depois até a cozinha. Raphael chegará logo com suas bagagens e as coisas de que precisa para preparar o jantar.

Que horas o senhor deseja jantar?

Meus convidados chegarão por volta das 20h, então às 21h. Tudo bem para você?

Está ótimo.

Sugiro que você tire uma _siesta_agora à tarde – disse ele antes de virar- se e caminhar para o hall.

As pernas de Grace ainda estavam meio trêmulas depois do acontecido no elevador, tanto que ela sequer ficou

maravilhada com a opulência do quarto com vista para o parque ou do banheiro luxuoso, que María informou com um inglês hesitante que era exclusivo.

O que ela teria feito se César tivesse cumprido sua promessa implícita e a beijado?

Ela o teria beijado de volta, era a resposta inequívoca.

E com certeza teria apreciado cada segundo...

Onde estava a prática Beth quando Grace precisava tanto dela?

CAPÍTULO 6

O QUE você pensa que está fazendo?

Aquilo era mais uma reprimenda fria do que uma pergunta, Grace percebeu com uma careta ao abrir um dos olhos e ver César Navarro com uma cara feia. Ele estava parado ao lado de Grace, que estava aproveitando o dia ensolarado e a grama quentinha sob uma imensa palmeira.

Relaxando?

Você poderia ter feito isso no apartamento – ralhou ele. – Na verdade,

acredito ter sugerido que você tirasse uma _siesta_.

Isso mesmo, César, você sugeriu que eu tirasse uma _siesta._– Grace ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos para encará-lo, nem um pouco feliz com a expressão acusativa no rosto tenso dele.

E eu tentei descansar no apartamento depois de tomar um banho e deixar tudo preparado para esta noite. Mas não consigo dormir no meio do dia, com o sol brilhando do lado de fora. – Ela franziu o nariz. – Sou inglesa, César. Eu nunca tirei um cochilo vespertino na minha vida.

Daí você decidiu vir para o parque!

Outra acusação.

Grace suspirou.

Já tive esta conversa com Raphael.

Ela apontou com o olhar para o homem constantemente em alerta nas sombras de uma árvore, a alguns metros. Ele tampouco aprovou eu ter dado uma caminhada.

Mas mesmo assim você veio para cá. – A voz dele estava perigosamente suave.

Obviamente. – Grace não conseguiu resistir à vista do parque que tinha da janela de seu quarto, depois das horas que passara dentro do avião. – E obviamente Raphael foi correndo contar

para você – acrescentou ela com outro vislumbre indignado do segurança.

César endireitou-se.

Sim, ele me informou suas atividades.

Grace suspirou.

Eu presumi, segundo o que você me disse anteriormente, que eu teria algumas horas para mim mesma antes de preparar o jantar.

Sim, claro.

E eu escolhi passar essas horas no parque.

Você poderia olhar para o parque das janelas do apartamento.

Eu não viajei tanto para ver Buenos

Aires pela janela! – Ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente. – Você simplesmente não consegue entender, não é, César? O dia está lindo e ensolarado, há um parque na frente do seu apartamento, por que eu não iria querer respirar um pouco de ar puro?

Porque não é seguro.

Oh, pelo amor de Deus! – Grace sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos dobrados. – É um parque público, cheio de pessoas passeando com os cachorros, casais e famílias se divertindo. Exatamente o que eu estava fazendo até alguns minutos atrás.

Ele franziu ainda mais os lábios.

Até eu chegar.

Sim. – Não que Grace não esperasse por isso; ela vira Raphael falando ao rádio depois de reprovar os planos dela, obviamente informando César. – Você sabe o quão ridículo é tudo isso, não é?

César bufou de frustração, um nervo pulsando em seu maxilar tenso enquanto a encarava.

Você não tem ideia do que está falando.

Não? – Ela arqueou uma das sobrancelhas negras.

Não.

Então me explique.

Os olhos dele brilhavam lá de cima.

Não.

Isso é ridículo. Duvido que o For Knox seja tão bem protegido quanto você! É uma escolha sua, claro, mas eu me recuso ter meus movimentos cerceados da mesma forma que os seus. Olhe ao seu redor, César. – Os olhos dela brilharam. – É lindo aqui, agradável e relaxante. – Você alguma vez para de trabalhar para simplesmente sentar e sentir o perfume das rosas?

Os lábios dele curvaram-se ironicamente.

Não há rosas onde você está sentada.

Ela lançou um olhar reprovador.

Seu pedante. Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer!

Sim, ele entendera, mas a estrutura da vida de César não lhe permitia sentar e apreciar o perfume das rosas; como ela poderia fazer isso, tendo um império internacional para comandar?

O que ele descobrira ser impossível continuar fazendo após descobrir que Grace recusara-se a permanecer no apartamento.

Você vai voltar para o apartamento comigo agora. – Ele então estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a se levantar.

Gesto que ela ignorou, descansando a

cabeça sobre os joelhos dobrados e olhando para longe.

Eu acho – começou ela lentamente – que assim que voltarmos para a Inglaterra o senhor deveria pedir que Kevin Maddox encontrasse uma substituta para mim, logo que possível.

As sobrancelhas de César ergueram- se ao mesmo tempo em que ele deixou a mão pender ao seu lado.

Está informando a sua demissão?

Sim.

Por que estou preocupado com a sua segurança?

Não. – Lágrimas surgiram naqueles olhos azul-esverdeados quando ela o

encarou. – Estou informando minha demissão porque não consigo viver assim.

Você...

Eu me sinto sufocada, César! – Ela contou, emocionada. – Como um pássaro em uma gaiola dourada, só que neste caso ela é feita de puro ouro, com todos os luxos possíveis. Exceto liberdade. – Ela balançou a cabeça novamente. – Como você vive assim, César? Por que vive assim?

César a encarou em silêncio por vários e longos minutos, sentindo a frustração brigar com a necessidade de apagar a perplexidade do rosto dela e as

lágrimas de seus lindos olhos.

Como você disse, foi uma viagem longa e você não descansou. Por isso está obviamente esgotada.

Ah, estou bem mais do que esgotada. – Ela assegurou com firmeza.

Eu só quero que este mês de experiência acabe para que eu possa voltar para casa. Minha casa. Em Londres. – Ela então virou o rosto para o lado.

César sentiu uma pontada dolorida no peito ao perceber que os delicados ombros dela tremiam.

Grace, você está chorando?

Não.

Sim.

Sim. – Ela admitiu com um soluço.

César ajoelhou-se na grama ao lado dela antes de abraçá-la contra o peito.

Não há motivo para chorar, Grace – murmurou ele apoiando o queixo sobre a cabeça dela, sentindo a fragrância de seu cabelo sedoso.

Claro que há – disse ela fungando.

E qual seria? – Os dedos dele percorriam gentilmente todo o comprimento dos fios negros.

Qual? Grace perguntou-se com pesar. Havia tantos, lógicos e ilógicos, que ela não sabia por onde começar. Mas o principal era que, ilogicamente, ela não

queria parar de trabalhar para César, que ela na verdade gostava das suas discussões, que ela gostava dele. Ela gostava daqueles breves momentos em que ela conseguia esgueirar-se pelo frio distanciamento que ele vestia como uma capa sobre os sentimentos.

Ao mesmo tempo ela sabia logicamente que odiava ser vigiada com frequência por Raphael, pelos outros seguranças e por todas aquelas câmeras. Tanto que estava realmente começando a sentir-se sufocada por elas.

Raphael está nos observando – lembrou ela com rispidez.

Não desta vez.

Ela levantou a cabeça e olhou na direção em que o segurança estava e descobriu que ele não estava por perto.

Para onde ele foi?

Eu o dispensei quando você começou a chorar.

Aposto que ele ficou feliz com isso!

Sem dúvida.

Eu... – Ela olhou para ele, e imediatamente desejou que não tivesse.

César estava perto demais. Aqueles lábios esculpidos estavam perto demais. A meros centímetros dos dela, a suave respiração dele balançando os fios de cabelo soltos em sua testa.

Naquele instante, até onde Grace

sabia, existia apenas os dois no parque. Olhares fixos, seu peito contra o peito rijo de César, o calor das mãos dele em suas costas penetrando pela lã da blusa, suas coxas quase a se tocarem.

Ela respirou tremulamente antes de umedecer os lábios, incerta do que iria dizer, mas sentindo que precisava dizer alguma coisa para quebrar a tensão entre os dois...

Não faça isso! – César gemeu roucamente.

Fazer o quê?

Isso! – Ele inclinou a cabeça levemente para o lado e para a frente, para então passar a própria língua

lentamente, e sensualmente, sobre os lábios dela. – Você não tem ideia da vontade que eu venho sentindo nesses últimos dias de provar a sua boca.

Grace encarou-o com os olhos bem abertos, enquanto continuava a respirar com dificuldade.

Mesmo?

Mesmo.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Eu não sabia.

Claro que ela não sabia; César tornara-se especialista nos últimos vinte anos em esconder e controlar suas emoções, permitindo que nada nem ninguém ultrapassassem essa barreira.

Exceto Grace Blake, cuja franqueza e beleza incomum estavam fazendo exatamente isso desde o dia em que se conheceram.

A ponto de ele ter dispensando seu chefe de segurança e de ambos estarem sozinhos em um parque público!

Ele então se levantou abruptamente.

É hora de irmos, Grace. – Ele a encarou sob as pálpebras semicerradas, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos de trás em vez de oferecê-las. Ele não confiava em si mesmo naquele instante para tocá-la novamente, não enquanto ainda podia sentir a doçura dos lábios dela.

Ela ergueu-se sem olhar para César.

Antes que Raphael tenha um ataque cardíaco. – Ela tentou usar seu costumeiro humor seco.

Sim. – César sorriu educadamente.

Vamos deixar para discutir a sua demissão quando voltarmos para a Inglaterra.

Grace não tinha condições de responder; seu coração batia tão forte e freneticamente que ela teve quase certeza de que César podia ouvi-lo, enquanto caminhavam lado a lado de volta ao apartamento.

O que exatamente acabara de acontecer? César de fato estava há dias com vontade de correr a língua – tão

sensual e excitante! – entre os lábios dela? Se fosse o caso, era uma tentação

e uma confissão – da qual ele obviamente se arrependera. Seu rosto belo e aristocrático recobrara a expressão remota usual.

Talvez nada tivesse acontecido. Talvez ela tivesse imaginado... Não. Ela ainda podia sentir o toque abrasivo da língua de César em seus lábios, o sabor picante e mentolado da boca dele; ela ainda podia sentir a resposta dos mamilos entumecidos sob o sutiã de renda, o calor desconfortável e excitante entre as pernas.

Não ajudou nada o fato de, ao

entrarem no elevador, Grace lembrar-se de quando César a encurralara contra a parede envidraçada mais cedo naquele dia.

A expressão fria e distante no rosto de César assegurava a Grace que aquelas intimidades não se repetiriam. César acenou com a cabeça e deixou-a sozinha assim que entraram no apartamento, caminhando na direção de Raphael. O segurança lançou um olhar sombrio e desaprovador para Grace antes de virar-se e seguir o chefe.

Olhar que teria sido muito mais sombrio se ele tivesse testemunhado César tomá-la em seus braços antes de

acariciar os lábios dela com a própria língua...

GRACE, MEUS convidados querem conhecê-la para expressar pessoalmente a satisfação pelo jantar.

Ela olhou para César, parado de lado na porta da cozinha para que a sorridente María passasse com a bandeja de café. A respiração de Grace falhou ao perceber a aparência dele: César estava pecaminosamente lindo em um terno preto, com uma camisa alva e uma gravata-borboleta preta. Era a primeira vez que eles se viam desde a tarde.

Como eu esperava, a sua musse de

chocolate foi muito apreciada – acrescentou ele.

Que bom para você. – Grace sorriu educadamente enquanto retirava o avental.

Que bom para mim? – César estreitou os olhos.

Grace jogou a trança sobre o ombro ao se endireitar.

Da última vez conversamos sobre o assunto, você deixou a entender que minha musse tinha propriedades sexuais.

Sim.

Ela deu de ombros.

Então vamos esperar que o doce tenha criado o clima para sua

convidada.

Clima para quê? – César achava que sabia para onde a conversa estava indo, mas queria ter certeza.

Grace lançou um olhar exasperado.

Sedução, é claro!

Sedução? – repetiu ele lentamente.

É seu aniversário, afinal de contas. César arqueou uma sobrancelha.

E você acredita que minha intenção era oferecer a musse para minha convidada, para depois a seduzir no fim da noite?

Ela bufou de soslaio.

Achei que era a ideia geral.

César não sabia se ficava espantado

ou insultado. Insultado por Grace achar que ele precisava usar comida – mesmo aquela musse ultrajantemente deliciosa!

para seduzir uma mulher; e espantado porque... Bem, ela estava prestes a descobrir o porquê!

Venha conhecer meus convidados. – Ele deixou que ela fosse à frente, um sorriso tenso curvando seus lábios ao segui-la pelo corredor, tão distraído pela curvatura perfeita das nádegas dela, que eles quase se trombaram quando Grace parou abruptamente na entrada da sala de jantar.

Grace ficou totalmente desconcertada pelas duas pessoas sentadas à mesa que

María havia posto mais cedo, com a prataria da casa e taças de cristal.

O homem tinha provavelmente quase 60 anos. Era alto, de cabelo negro com toque grisalho nas têmporas, de olhos escuros e um rosto belo e esculpido; uma semelhança física tão grande com César que denotava algum parentesco.

A mulher sentada ao lado dele tinha provavelmente 50 e poucos anos. Era alta e muito esguia, e o vestido preto contrastava perfeitamente com o elegante cabelo loiro. Nenhum traço indicava parentesco com César – seus olhos eram de um azul agradável, e seu rosto, impecavelmente lindo – mas ainda

assim Grace sentira uma espécie de ligação.

César colocou a mão nas costas de Grace e gentilmente a empurrou para dentro.

– Venha, vou apresentar você aos meus pais – anunciou ele enquanto ela virava-se para encará-lo acusadoramente.

Grace passara boa parte da noite imaginando César na sala de jantar lançando seu charme para a linda mulher que ele pretendia levar para a cama, quando na verdade os dois convidados eram seus pais? Os pais que se separaram por não aguentar a dor da

perda da filha haviam se reunido para celebrar o aniversário do filho?

Carlos Navarro levantou-se educadamente quando Grace aproximou- se da mesa e César fez as apresentações.

O jantar estava excelente, srta. Blake. – Ele curvou-se sutilmente.

Com certeza. – Esther Navarro sorriu ao levantar-se e dar a volta na mesa para beijar as bochechas de Grace.

Se você se cansar de trabalhar para meu filho, me avise. – Ela deu uma olhada rápida para César. – Nova York iria simplesmente a adorar. Já esteve lá?

Não – respondeu ela ainda meio desconfortável pela identidade dos

convidados, e ainda mais pela natureza acolhedora de Esther Navarro, que contrastava em muito com a polidez reservada do marido e a frieza remota do filho.

Você iria adorar – assegurou a outra mulher.

Pare de tentar roubar meus funcionários, mamãe. Grace mora com a irmã mais nova em Londres e não tem interesse em mudar-se para os Estados Unidos.

Grace estava ciente de que a mão de César ainda repousava em suas costas, quase na curvatura de suas nádegas. Tão ciente quanto estava de que passara por

uma completa idiota com os comentários sobre a musse e sedução.

E pelo brilho divertido nos olhos de César, ele também estava ciente da vergonha dela e de seus motivos!

– Talvez Beth gostaria de ir comigo. Tenho certeza de que ela adoraria trabalhar em uma editora em Nova York.

Ela não resistiu exclamar baixinho quando César permitiu que sua mão descesse um pouco nas costas dela, quase agarrando uma de suas nádegas. – Ou não... – acrescentou ela desejando que Esther e Carlos Navarro não tivessem percebido a familiaridade incomum do filho deles com a

cozinheira.

Vá buscar outra xícara na cozinha, César, por favor – pediu Esther Navarro. – Para Grace poder tomar um café conosco enquanto eu tento persuadi-la a mudar-se para Nova York comigo. Ou pelo menos a me passar a receita daquela deliciosa musse de chocolate! – acrescentou ela rindo.

Oh, eu não poderia...

César? – repetiu a mãe dele com uma firmeza gentil.

A senhora não precisa me persuadir a nada – afirmou Grace rapidamente. – Ficarei muito feliz em anotar a receita, para que Cés... Para que o sr. Navarro

entregue para você amanhã.

Um deslize que aqueles olhos azuis indicavam ter percebido.

Carlos? – Ela chamou o marido.

Você aprenderá rapidamente, assim como todos nós aprendemos, que é mais fácil ceder à minha mulher do que resistir, srta. Blake – informou Carlos Navarro com uma óbvia afeição, antes de voltar-se para o filho. – Outra xícara, César.

César deu uma última apertadinha – um tanto dolorida – de advertência em Grace antes de tirar a mão.

Como meu pai disse, é simplesmente mais fácil concordar com

minha mãe quando ela bota alguma coisa na cabeça – concordou ele com a mesma afeição lançando um último olhar para Grace antes de sair.

Ela virou-se para Esther Navarro admirando-a.

–Eu dou com o maior prazer a receita da musse agora mesmo se a senhora me disser como fez isso!

A mulher mais velha riu com satisfação.

Como o pai dele, César mais late do que morde! – Ela enganchou o braço no de Grace. – Agora, vamos relaxar no sofá da sala de estar.

Duas horas, um bule do café especial

de César Navarro e um copo de conhaque depois, Grace sabia que "relaxar" significava para a mãe dele conversar agradavelmente, de forma a fazer com que seus convidados falassem de si mesmos e suas famílias – enquanto Esther contava várias histórias hilariantes da infância de César.

Histórias que faziam César se contorcer e que não mencionavam a garotinha que a família perdera.

Grace sentia-se completamente à vontade na companhia de Esther Navarro quando o casal resolveu ir embora, como se ela a conhecesse havia anos.

A gente conversa mais em outra ocasião.

Grace estava recolhendo as xícaras quando César voltou lá de fora, depois de acompanhar os pais até o carro. Ela endireitou-se e encarou-o intrigada enquanto ele servia mais dois copos de conhaque.

Eles ainda se amam.

Sim – confirmou ele ao entregar um dos copos.

Há alguma chance de eles... – Ela parou de falar, percebendo que estava entrando em um assunto muito particular da família Navarro.

Chance de se reconciliarem? –

completou César melancolicamente, passando a mão pelo cabelo. – Depois de tanto tempo, acho que não. Eles se encontram uma vez por ano no meu aniversário. Passam a noite juntos na casa do meu pai na cidade, e no dia seguinte minha mãe volta para Nova York.

Mas se eles se amam... Desculpe, apenas me mande cuidar da minha vida se eu estiver sendo indiscreta. – Ela o encarou, preocupada.

Ele retirou o paletó e a gravata, abrindo o primeiro botão da camisa antes de aliviar a tensão dos ombros e indicar para que ambos se sentassem.

Como eu poderia fazer isso depois que minha própria mãe divertiu-se em contar a você a vez que eu pulei na piscina da escola e perdi meu calção? – Ele sentou-se na cadeira diante da dela.

Grace riu.

Essa foi engraçada.

Não, não foi. Talvez tivesse sido, se eu não frequentasse uma escola mista!

César ouviu novamente Grace rir. Ela estava tensa e um pouco desconfortável ao ir para a sala de estar, mas sua mãe, uma das mulheres mais agradáveis e genuinamente cativantes que ele já conhecera, logo deixara Grace à vontade.

Aquele foi um dos aniversários mais agradáveis – apesar das histórias da infância dele – e descontraídos que ele já passara, sem as lembranças implícitas de Gabriela pairando sobre a superfície de cada conversa.

César olhou por cima da borda do copo, feliz por ela parecer estar menos cansada e tensa do que à tarde, apesar das horas que passara preparando o jantar.

Obrigado por ajudar a tornar esta noite tão memorável.

Ela o encarou, um tanto admirada.

O fato de todos terem gostado da minha comida já é o suficiente.

César balançou a cabeça.

Não me referia apenas ao jantar.

Grace não sabia o que dizer; a noite fora surpreendentemente agradável, apensar da tensão que ocorrera entre os dois.

Seus pais são absolutamente encantadores – murmurou ela sem se comprometer.

O que surpreendente, considerando que o filho deles não é.

Ela corou.

Eu nunca disse isso.

Mas não precisa.

Bem, beliscar minhas costas enquanto eu conversava com seus pais

não foi exatamente agradável da sua parte.

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

Você sabe muito bem por que eu fiz aquilo.

Sua mãe não estava falando sério quando me convidou para mudar-me para Nova York.

Você obviamente não conhece minha mãe muito bem! – Ele balançou a cabeça. – Bastaria um mínimo de coragem para você se descobrir em Nova York antes de o mês acabar!

Oh.

Sim. – Ele sorriu diante da surpresa dela. – E você teria achado meu carinho

na sua poupança mais agradável se ele não tivesse acontecido na presença dos meus pais?

Não – respondeu ela com firmeza antes de colocar o copo de conhaque sobre a mesa e ir até a mesinha de café.

Acho que eu deveria terminar de limpar isso aqui e... – A respiração dela parou quando ele segurou o punho dela.

César?

Aqueles olhos negros eram indecifráveis.

Hoje à tarde você me perguntou por que tenho tantos seguranças.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu não deveria ter feito isso. Sinto

muito.

Sente mesmo?

Sim. – Ela suspirou. – Foi rude da minha parte.

César fez uma leve carícia com o polegar no punho dela.

Foi um comentário perfeitamente legítimo. – Ele suspirou profundamente, como se procurasse por palavras. – Eu...

Por favor, César, você não me deve nenhuma explicação!

Eu acredito que deva, sim. – Seus olhos brilhavam ao encarar os dela. – Poucas pessoas estão cientes disso, mas... – Ele parou e respirou sofregamente, seu rosto ganhando uma

expressão de pesar. – Minha irmã Gabriela...

Por favor, César, não! – Os dedos dela se entrelaçaram nos dele conforme ela o silenciava. – Eu não deveria ter falado com você do jeito que eu falei, e você com certeza não me deve nenhuma explicação sobre sua vida. Muito menos precisa reviver memórias dolorosas ao falar da morte de sua irmã.

Ele bufou, exasperado.

Grabriela não morreu, Grace. É o que espero – explicou ele com uma voz dolorida.

Mas você disse... – Grace sentia-se completamente transtornada por aquela

conversa. – Não estou entendendo, César.

A expressão de pesar no rosto de César apenas se intensificou.

Minha irmã foi levada de nós – revelou ele.

Levada? César assentiu.

Enquanto estava em um parque muito parecido com esse em que você estava esta tarde – explicou ele apologeticamente.

Grace o encarou, completamente chocada. Ela presumira, quando César falara da perda da irmã, que Gabriela Navarro havia morrido. Uma tragédia

terrível, que no fim das contas acabou com a família dele.

Mas se ela estava entendendo-o corretamente desta vez – e Grace tinha quase certeza de que estava – não fora isso que acontecera.

Grabriela Navarro não morrera. Ela desaparecera.

Sequestrada...

CAPÍTULO 7

MEU DEUS, César! – exclamou Grace ao ajoelhar-se ao lado da cadeira dele e segurar a mão dele fortemente entre as suas. – Não acredito... Gabriela foi sequestrada?

A expressão de César abrandou-se quando ele viu as lágrimas de empatia brilharem naqueles olhos azul- esverdeados.

Levada.

Como? Onde?

Nós tínhamos ido ao parque com a

nossa _niñera_. Era abril, então o pólen não iria incomodar Gabriela...

Era ela quem era alérgica a flores?

sussurrou ela.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Não suporto ter flores em casa desde o desaparecimento dela.

E Grace achara que ele estava sendo irracional quando pedira que ela retirasse as flores do hall de entrada em seu primeiro dia de trabalho e naquela tarde quando o acusara de estar sendo paranoico.

Ele continuou:

Nós brincamos de bola com Gabriela por uma hora, até ela se cansar

e adormecer no carrinho, finalmente permitindo que eu empinasse a pipa, presente de Páscoa. – O olhar de César parecia perdido enquanto ele obviamente revivia um dia que jamais conseguiria esquecer. – O vento estava muito forte, a linha se arrebentou e a pipa foi parar em alguns arbustos a uma pequena distância de onde estávamos. Nossa _niñera_distraiu-se por um minuto ou dois para me ajudar a soltar a pipa, mas quando ela voltou, o carrinho estava vazio. Nós dois procuramos por ela, acreditando que ela tivesse acordado e saído por aí, mas... ela havia sido levada.

César saberia para o resto da vida que fora sua alegria em soltar uma pipa que dera a oportunidade para que Gabriela fosse levada.

Meus pais ficaram fora de si enquanto esperávamos pelo pedido de resgate – explicou ele com a voz embargada. – Esperamos horas, dias, semanas. E nada. Apenas um espaço vazio onde Gabriela deveria estar.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Grace.

Mas... isso nunca foi anunciado pelos jornais... – Ela não tinha dúvidas, pois o incidente teria sido comentado no artigo que ela lera sobre César na

internet.

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Meu pai era e ainda é um homem muito importante aqui na Argentina e acreditava que seria mais seguro para Gabriela se o desaparecimento dela ficasse longe do circo da mídia.

Mas com certeza a polícia... – Ela interrompeu-se quando César balançou a cabeça enfaticamente.

Meu pai recusou-se a envolver a polícia de início, acreditando que isso só colocaria a vida dela em risco. E assim nós aguardamos, cada noite insone e cada dia mais torturante do que o outro, pelo telefonema ou carta que nos

diria que Gabriela ainda estava viva e que ela seria devolvida sã e salva após o pagamento. Mas ninguém nunca entrou em contato. – Ele respirava com dificuldade. – Não houve nada além de silêncio, o mesmo silêncio que paira há 21 anos.

O que você acha que aconteceu com ela?

Eu tento nunca pensar muito sobre isso, por medo de enlouquecer.

Grace não sabia o que dizer. O que ela poderia dizer sobre o pesadelo que a família Navarro vivia há 21 anos? A morte de seus pais adotivos fora dolorosa, mas pelo menos com a morte

há um desfecho.

Quando meu pai concordou em ligar para a polícia, a pista já estava fria – continuou César, seu olhar ainda distante. – Ah, eles seguiram cada relato que recebiam de uma menina de 2 anos de cabelo louro, mas nunca era Gabriela. E minha mãe morria um pouco cada vez que suas esperanças eram alimentadas, para então receber o devastador desapontamento de descobrir que não era ela.

E o abismo entre os seus pais foi crescendo com o passar do tempo.

César esforçou-se para focar nela.

Sim. E eu... – Ele parou de falar

para respirar profunda e tremulamente. – Você não tem ideia do tormento de todos esses anos, de olhar para cada mulher de cabelo loiro e olhos escuros que eu encontro e me perguntar se aquela é Grabriela, crescida e linda, sem conhecimento ou memórias de sua verdadeira família. Como ela poderia ter?

E aquela era o homem que Grace acreditava ser não só paranoico, mas frio e distante. César não era nada disso, ele só aprendera a controlar e a conter suas emoções, por temer que se as extravasasse, elas o sobrepujariam.

Posso entender um pouco. Mas sei

que não é o mesmo. – Ela sorriu. – Mas... eu tinha 8 anos quando meus pais adotaram Beth e resolveram me contar que eu também era adotada. – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Ah, eles fizeram tudo da maneira tradicional, explicaram como eu era especial, que eles haviam me escolhido como filha deles. Mas depois disso eu comecei a olhar para os casais que via na rua e me perguntava se eles eram meus verdadeiros pais – admitiu ela.

César ajeitou o cabelo nas têmporas dela.

Parece que somos mais parecidos do que achávamos – murmurou ele.

A risada contida de Grace foi completamente espontânea.

Ah sim, somos bem parecidos! Você é César Navarro, homem de negócios e milionário de sucesso. E eu sou Grace Blake, a _chef_que atualmente não consegue um emprego em nenhum restaurante ou hotel de Londres!

Essas coisas são o que nós somos no exterior, Grace. – Aqueles olhos negros mantinham os dela cativos. – Por dentro, estamos procurando por algo vago que acreditamos que vá nos completar.

O ar entre eles havia se tornado tão tenso nos últimos minutos, tão

carregado, que Grace descobriu que ainda estava chorando. E que não conseguia desvencilhar-se da intensidade do olhar dele.

Por favor, não chore, Grace. Não suporto ver você chorando! – Ele passou o polegar gentilmente sobre o rosto molhado dela, antes de tomá-lo entre as mãos e aproximar-se para reivindicar aqueles lábios suaves com os seus.

Um beijo tão pungentemente belo que Grace descobriu ser impossível não responder.

Um beijo que não se limitou a ser pungente e gentil. César gemeu enquanto a colocava em seu colo. Grace estava

agora sentada sob as coxas musculosas dele, sentindo as mãos dele se perderem na profunda escuridão de seu cabelo e inclinarem sua cabeça para que ele aprofundasse o beijo.

Grace gemeu baixinho, sentindo o calor do peito dele contra o seu próprio peito emanando através da fina camisa de seda enquanto ela finalmente enfiava os dedos na escuridão daquele cabelo revolto e retribuía a intensidade dos beijos.

Beijos profundos e famintos que logo saíram do controle quando César virou- se sutilmente na cadeira e deitou Grace em seu braço, permitindo devorar com

mais afinco aqueles lábios macios e sorver o gosto de conhaque e pêssego da língua dela, que duelava com a sua. O perfume de Grace era uma combinação capciosa de flores e desejo feminino, César descobriu enquanto sua mão livre explorava as curvas do quadril e a esguia cintura dela, antes de tomar a forma de seu seio. Um seio farto e excitado, que permitia sentir a protuberância do mamilo entumecido pela blusa e pelo sutiã de renda.

Ela gemeu suavemente conforme César acariciou o botão inchado com o polegar, para então gemer mais alto e pressionar-se contra ele quando César

intensificou o carinho, seu quadril remexendo-se incansavelmente sobre a excitação dele conforme ele repetia a carícia de novo e de novo e continuava a devorar seus lábios.

– César! – Ela arfou quando os lábios dele afastaram-se dos dela e prosseguiram para o pescoço dela, enviando calafrios de prazer para as pontas de seus seios entumecidos e o calor entre suas pernas. – César, por favor! – Ela gemia. O gemido transformou-se em uma liberação de prazer quando ele retirou a blusa dela de dentro da saia. Grace sentiu o calor das mãos dele contra sua pele quente, em

sua cintura, nas suas costelas, antes de agarrar seu seio e apertá-lo gentilmente, para então puxar o sutiã para baixo e libertar seu mamilo túrgido para mais carícias.

As entranhas de Grace transformaram-se em fogo líquido quando os lábios dele voltaram para a sua orelha enquanto César brincava com o mamilo desnudo com o polegar e o indicador, primeiro com força e depois suavemente, acariciando-o, apertando-o, puxando-o a ponto de doer, repetidas vezes.

Grace era mantida refém do olhar negro de César conforme ele

desabotoava sua blusa antes de abri-la, revelando por completo seu seio túrgido e o mamilo rosa.

Lindo... – murmurou ele guturalmente, envolvendo-o com a mão enquanto abaixava a cabeça lentamente.

Grace recostou-se e observou fascinada os lábios quentes de César se moverem sobre seu seio, lambendo-o e provocando-o, mas sem chegar a tocar o mamilo dolorido de prazer.

Por favor, César! – Ela arqueou as costas para trás e ofereceu-se para ele quando não conseguia mais suportar o tormento provocante, sendo instantaneamente recompensada quando

ele abriu os lábios sobre o mamilo insolente e sugou-o para a umidade quente de sua boca, enviando ondas de calor diretamente para o meio de suas coxas trêmulas.

César sugou languidamente a doçura de Grace, levando-a ainda mais afundo no calor de sua boca, friccionando a língua contra o mamilo excitado, mordiscando-o gentilmente no ritmo de seu membro rijo, que pulsava contra as nádegas que ele havia tocado e beliscado naquela noite. César percebeu que as mãos dela não ficaram ociosas quando sentiu a carícia dos dedos dela em seu peito.

Ele perdeu-se no prazer das carícias enquanto as pontas dos dedos dela se moviam para baixo, traçando o contorno musculoso de seu estômago e seguindo a linha de pelos negros que formavam um perfeito V logo abaixo da cintura, antes de agarrarem o membro rígido de César.

César levantou a cabeça relutantemente enquanto Grace abria o cinto de sua calça, sua respiração entrecortada soando alta na sala quieta.

Precisamos parar, Grace. – Ele deu um beijo em cada um dos mamilos cor de rubi antes de gentilmente colocar o sutiã no lugar e cobrir os seios dela com a blusa.

O quê? – Grace encarou-o com o olhar enevoado, os lábios inchados pelos beijos, o rosto corado de excitação.

A câmera de segurança...

Os olhos de Grace se arregalaram de espanto ao levantar-se do colo de César segurando a blusa fechada sobre os seios, o rosto pálido ao olhar para a câmera do outro lado da sala.

A câmera de segurança!

Aquela maldita câmera registrou todos os seus movimentos nos braços de César.

E alguém – Raphael? – teria assistido a tudo em tempo real.

Ela virou-se para César conforme ele sentava-se na cadeira, seu cabelo ainda mais revolto do que o normal, seus olhos negros insondáveis, o rosto corado, a camisa desabotoada revelando o peito nu bronzeado sob a camada de pelos sedosos.

Ela lançou um olhar furioso.

Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?

Ele franziu o cenho ao levantar-se de chofre.

Grace.

Como pôde? – Seus seios ainda doloridos pelo manuseio de César subiam e desciam conforme ela se recompunha.

Eu simplesmente me esqueci de que a câmera estava ali.

Esqueceu? – repetiu ela incrédula. – Você vive com essas malditas câmeras 24 horas por dia e logo esta noite você se esqueceu?

Sim, Grace, eu me esqueci. – Um nervo pulsou em sua mandíbula tensa. – No instante em que eu a beijei, não consegui pensar em mais nada.

Mesmo? Grace fez um cara feia, sabendo que estava sendo irracional, injusta até. Mas ela estava muito envergonhada só de pensar que Raphael ou algum outro segurança havia visto os dois.

Sim, mesmo – Aqueles olhos negros brilhavam perigosamente. – Aceito que foi uma omissão séria de minha parte, Grace... – A voz dele suavizou-se. – Mas você está se comportando irracionalmente...

Não, César, estou me comportando da maneira como qualquer outra mulher reagiria ao saber de possibilidade de algum... _voyeur_ter nos visto. Eu quero que aquela gravação seja destruída, César! – Ela termia pelo sentimento de humilhação. – Quebrada em pedacinhos! E então incinerada. Você está me ouvindo?

A careta dele piorava conforme a tom

de voz dela subia a cada palavra.

Acho que Buenos Aires inteira está ouvindo você neste momento.

Buenos Aires inteira pode me ouvir o quanto quiser! – Grace respirava com dificuldade, devido à agitação. À humilhação! Ela não tinha um encontro havia mais de um ano e nunca permitira que um homem a tocasse ou beijasse tão intimamente quando César. – Raphael ou um de seus homens deve ter visto tudo. Como vou poder encará-lo depois disso? Como?

Raphael é a epítome da discrição...

–Você sabe disso porque essa situação acontece regularmente? Talvez

você tenha até uma coleçãozinha particular de...

Sugiro que pare agora mesmo, Grace– avisou César.

E se eu não parar? O que você vai fazer, César? Despedir-me? Bom, deixe- me livrá-lo do incômodo...

Não diga ou faça nada de cabeça quente, Grace.

Não estou de cabeça quente, César.

As lágrimas embaçavam a visão dela.

Odeio como você vive, as câmeras, os seguranças. Odeio tudo.

Eu...

Ah, eu entendo o motivo de tudo isso, César. Agora sei por que você

escolhe viver assim. Eu só... Gosto de estar com pessoas. Todos os tipos de pessoas, as boas e as más, e eu não consigo respirar na torre de marfim que você construiu para deixar todos de fora da sua vida. – Ela inspirou sofregamente. – Não vou deixá-lo sem uma cozinheira ou uma governanta, isso seria totalmente errado. Mas estou avisando agora, César, que não vou continuar depois que o mês de experiência terminar. Acho que Kevin Maddox terá tempo suficiente para me substituir.

César não tinha ideia do que dizer, ou fazer – e com certeza Grace iria dizer

que ele já fizera o suficiente.

Ele não teve a intenção de beijar Grace e com certeza não pretendia fazer amor com ela daquele jeito. Mas as lágrimas, o sabor de seus lábios, o calor da resposta dela, tudo isso servira para estilhaçar seu costumeiro autocontrole a ponto de fazê-lo se esquecer do resto do mundo.

Como resultado, Grace agora estava brava com ele e envergonhada só de pensar em encarar Raphael.

Ele respirou profundamente.

Vou falar com Raphael.

Toda a conversa do mundo não vai fazê-lo esquecer-se do que viu – disse

Grace, exausta, tirando o cabelo do rosto.

Os mesmos fios de cabelo que César adorou tocar há alguns instantes. E que seus dedos ainda ansiavam por tocar. Mas ele os colocou para trabalhar abotoando sua camisa.

Talvez devêssemos deixar para discutir isso pela manhã, quando as emoções não estarão tão agitadas.

Ela encarou-o complacentemente.

E de quem seriam essas emoções, César?

Insultar-me não vai mudar a estranheza da situação, Grace.

Não – concordou ela resoluta. –

Vou terminar de arrumar as coisas. – Grace evitou o olhar dele enquanto colocava o resto das coisas na bandeja de café.

María pode fazer isso pela manhã. Grace esboçou um sorriso.

Eu fiz a bagunça e agora tenho que arrumar.

Você está exausta.

E você acha mesmo que vou conseguir dormir depois do que aconteceu?

César tampouco. Embora os motivos de sua insônia fossem outros: Grace estava chateada e envergonhada; César ainda estava excitado. Tanto que não

conseguiria voltar para a cama vazia.

Boa noite, César.

Ele sentiu o peso do tom dela.

Boa noite, Grace. Ela parou à porta.

Eu... gostaria de sair e conhecer um pouco mais de Buenos Aires antes de partirmos. – Ela então o encarou desafiadoramente. – Beth não aprovou minha vinda, mas...

Por que não?

Ela sorriu melancolicamente.

Acho que ela não gostou da ideia de eu ir viajar com um homem que eu acabei de conhecer, mesmo sendo meu chefe.

Uma reprovação que acabou de confirmar-se?

Sim. Mas, enfim, ela nunca me perdoaria se eu não levasse nada para ela ou se não conhecesse um pouco da cidade.

Uma cidade que César não tinha dúvidas que Grace jamais iria querer voltar.

Vou ver o que posso fazer. Não me pressione por uma resposta esta noite, Grace – acrescentou ele ao ver como ela comprimira os lábios teimosamente.

Grace encarou-o especulativamente, sabendo pelo brilho perigoso daqueles olhos e pela tensão em seu rosto já

constrito que ela o havia provocado o suficiente por uma noite, que seu temperamento sempre tão frio e controlado estava tão à flor da pele quanto o dela, ameaçando entrar em erupção.

Não que ela tivesse a intenção de deixar que a reprovação de César atrapalhasse sua decisão de conhecer a cidade. Ela iria, e ponto final; Grace duvidava de que fosse ter outra chance de conhecer Buenos Aires!

Ela assentiu com a cabeça.

Vou deixar a cozinha arrumada antes de ir para a cama.

Tenha bons sonhos, Grace.

Ela virou-se imediatamente.

O que você disse?

Quando eu era criança, minha mãe sempre me dizia isso antes de eu ir para a cama. Sua mãe não dizia algo do tipo para você?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Não que eu me lembre. E não que isso seja particularmente apropriado de dizer, no momento.

Não. – César sorriu enquanto enfiava as mãos nos bolsos da calça. – Ainda assim, tenha uma boa noite.

Você já disse isso.

Então acho que estou desejando mesmo uma boa noite de sono! – A

frustração de César misturava-se com o constrangimento que agora existia entre eles.

Grace continuou encarando-o por vários segundos antes de assentir abruptamente com a cabeça.

Boa noite, César. – Ela então foi para a cozinha.

A sala subitamente pareceu muito vazia, quase solitária, agora que seus pais e Grace haviam ido embora. E César nunca se sentia solitário. Ele estava sempre sozinho, mas nunca solitário...

Ele reabasteceu o copo antes de ir para a janela, e sua expressão tornou-se

séria ao perceber que pensava em Grace em vez de vislumbrar a cidade que se estendia diante dele. A cidade que Grace queria – que Grace iria, se ele entendeu corretamente o tom dela! – conhecer no dia seguinte. Algo que ele podia permitir. A menos que...

César?

Ele virou-se lentamente, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao ver Raphael parado à porta, na penumbra.

Onde está a _señorita_Blake...?

Grace foi para a cama, Raphael, o que eu tenho certeza de que você já sabe. Quer me acompanhar? – Ele ergueu o copo de conhaque.

_Gracias_. – Raphael foi até o decantador e serviu-se de uma dose antes de ir até a janela.

Os dois homens eram, como Grace intuíra, mais do que funcionário e empregador, mas não da maneira como ela suspeitara; era apenas um laço de amizade que nascera durante os anos de escola deles juntos. César ficou mais do que feliz em oferecer ao outro o cargo de chefe de segurança há dez anos, quando Raphael havia acabado de sair do exército e contara que não podia mais viver nos vinhedos da família em Cuyo. O acordo funcionara muito bem para ambos.

Raphael tomou um gole de conhaque.

A srta. Blake tem um belo temperamento.

César encontrou-se rindo.

E como.

O outro homem assentiu.

Eu gosto disso nela.

Infelizmente, eu também. – César suspirou profundamente.

Raphael arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Infelizmente?

César deu de ombros.

Ela não é só temperamental, mas também teimosa. Ela insiste em explorar Buenos Aires amanhã – explicou ele impacientemente.

Então a deixe ir.

Sozinha – acrescentou César.

Ah... – Raphael balançou a cabeça.

Tenho certeza de que conseguiremos nos adequar ao pedido ao dela.

E tenho certeza de que Grace fará de tudo para evadir qualquer tentativa nossa de a seguir.

Raphael mordeu o lábio enquanto pensava.

Então temos que encontrar uma forma que ela considere suportável.

Eu já encontrei.

O outro homem encarou-o especulativamente por vários longos segundos antes de sacudir a cabeça

enfaticamente.

Não, César, não posso permitir...

Vai ficar tudo bem, velho amigo... – César sorriu para o outro, antes de franzir o cenho. – Grace está certa. Eu construí uma torre de marfim que é muito segura, mas que impede que outros façam parte do meu mundo. – Ele olhou para as luzes de Buenos Aires. – Talvez seja hora de mudar.

Não posso expressar o quanto eu desaprovo... Raphael interrompeu seu protesto quando César começou a rir com desdém.

Você acha que alguém ousaria abordar Grace em seu presente humor e

ainda por cima a desafiar?

O outro homem riu.

Teria que ser um homem muito mais corajoso que eu, com certeza.

Ela tem uma irmã mais nova. – Arqueou uma sobrancelha, com segundas intenções.

_Dios_me proteja dessas mulheres de temperamento difícil! – Raphael engoliu de uma vez o resto do conhaque antes de colocar o copo sobre a mesa de café. – Conversaremos mais sobre isso amanhã, César?

Sim. Raphael, destrua o vídeo de segurança de uma hora atrás.

_Sí_– assentiu Raphael antes de ir

embora.

César voltou-se para olhar para Buenos Aires mais uma vez. Sua cidade.

Uma cidade que ele pretendia explorar ao lado dela no dia seguinte.

Queira ela ou não.

E César tinha certeza de que depois da intimidade deles naquela noite, ela com certeza não iria querer!

CAPÍTULO 8

– POR QUE você está tomando seu café aqui? – César estava na porta da cozinha encarando Grace sentada na bancada de café da manhã enquanto comia _croissants_e bebia seu café, a blusa turquesa combinando perfeitamente com a cor dos olhos dela.

Ele esperou que Grace se juntasse a ele na mesa da sala de jantar para poder explicar os preparativos para o dia. Em vez disso, María informara quando fora levar o café dele que Grace estava

tomando café na cozinha.

Grace quase engasgou ao ouvir a voz de César e tomou um gole do café para ajudar o pedaço de _croissant_a descer antes de olhar para ele.

E quase engasgou novamente, desta vez por falta de oxigênio. A visão de César vestindo uma camisa preta de mangas que emoldurava os contornos musculosos de seu peito e de seus ombros, um jeans surrado que caía perfeitamente em sua cintura esguia e um par de botas velhas a deixou sem ar.

Acrescentando a lembrança daqueles lábios esculpidos beijando e sugando seus seios na noite anterior, Grace mal

conseguiu respirar de novo.

Com a certeza de que não conseguiria dormir depois de deixar César na noite anterior, Grace passara horas revirando na confortável cama antes de cair em um sono repleto de sonhos.

Sonhos estranhos e desconexos. Ela corria e corria, seu cabelo esvoaçando atrás de si, a maciez de sua camisola ondulando e moldando o seu corpo conforme ela buscava incessantemente por algo que não podia ser encontrado. Em seguida veio a visão de um César muito mais novo brincando com um anjo de cabelo loiro no parque e uma voz familiar sussurrando "bons sonhos"

enquanto Grace passava por um vaso de rosas amarelas balançando na brisa suave, a mesma brisa em que dançava uma pipa azul logo acima dela – tudo isso sob o olhar penetrante de um par de olhos negros, sem um corpo.

Então, com a rapidez dos sonhos tudo mudou, e Grace sentiu o carinho sensual de mãos em sua pele nua a excitando cada vez mais...

Ela acordou tão abruptamente que chegou a sentar-se na cama com os olhos arregalados e a respiração arfante, os seios entumecidos e os mamilos rijos, o inchaço quente e úmido entre as pernas.

Não precisava de muita inteligência

para entender o que a última parte do sonho significava, e sem dúvida boa parte dele tinha fundamento na realidade. Por fim, Grace ficou acordada por várias horas tentando voltar adormir. Em consequência, ela estava decididamente mal-humorada naquela manhã.

E com certeza não estava disposta a aguentar a arrogância de César.

Onde mais eu tomaria meu café? – Ela limpou os últimos farelos dos dedos e levantou-se para colocar o prato e a caneca vazios na lava-louças, seu cabelo negro solto cobrindo sua expressão.

Na sala de jantar, comigo.

Grace levantou-se lentamente, encarando-o.

Por que eu faria isso?

Ele fez uma careta impaciente.

Por que não?

Bem, vejamos... – respondeu ela secamente conforme enfiava as mãos nos bolsos de trás do jeans justo; não havia motivo nenhum para ela permitir que César percebesse suas mãos trêmulas, não no primeiro encontro deles depois de terem se beijando tão intimamente! – Primeiro, sou uma funcionária como María e por isso não pensaria em tomar café com meu chefe...

Você está na Argentina como minha convidada...

Estou na Argentina porque preparei um jantar para seu aniversário ontem à noite.

E agora é fim de semana e você é minha convidada.

Não vou cozinhar hoje à noite? Ele balançou a cabeça.

María preparará o jantar para nós dois.

Para nós dois? Grace não se sentia nem um pouco confortável com aquilo.

E segundo – continuou ela com firmeza –, eu não queria tomar café com você.

Ele respirou fundo.

Você ainda está brava pelo que aconteceu noite passada?

Ela bufou, indignada.

O que faz você achar isso?

César não achava – ele tinha certeza! Estava ali, no brilho daqueles olhos azul-esverdeados e na linha obstinada formada por aqueles lábios fartos.

Infelizmente a palidez do rosto de Grace e suas olheiras diziam que ela também não dormira bem naquela noite.

Raphael apagou a filmagem de ontem.

Espero que você queira dizer que ele a incinerou – respondeu ela

petulante.

Sim, foi o que quis dizer.

Pena que as lembranças dela não podem ser apagadas.

César respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

Acredite ou não, Raphael gosta e respeita muito você, e eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo de que ele jamais discutiria ou mencionaria os eventos da noite passada com ninguém.

E você está feliz com isso, não está? – Ela exigiu.

Não, não estou feliz... – César interrompeu sua resposta raivosa para respirar fundo novamente, tentando se

controlar. – Eu pedi que as câmeras dentro do apartamento fossem desligadas até irmos embora amanhã.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Por que você...? – Ela produziu uma risada sarcástica. – Eu espero seriamente que você não tenha feito isso com a esperança de repetir a noite passada, César! Se por acaso tiver feito...

Posso entender o motivo de seu descontentamento, Grace, mas isso não significa que vou permitir que você continue a me insultar desta forma! – A paciência dele se esgotara. – Mandei que as câmeras fossem desligadas

porque você se sente desconfortável com elas, e nada mais.

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas.

E Raphael aceitou? Ele sorriu secamente.

Não seria educado de minha parte repetir a resposta dele à minha solicitação.

Grace não queria gostar daquele homem – na verdade, seria muito melhor se ela conseguisse odiar César! –, mas era impossível não sentir gratidão por esse inesperado ato de sensibilidade. E com certeza Raphael estava repensando seu afeto e respeito por ela.

Grace engoliu em seco.

Isso foi... muito atencioso da sua parte.

Da mesma forma que foi doloroso para você reconhecer isso.

Você não tem ideia.

Ah, eu sei, sim – garantiu César conforme um sorriso sardônico curvava seus lábios. – Está pronta para ir, ou quer pegar uma blusa no quarto? – O contorno dos quadris dela naquele jeans era uma completa distração para César de sua decisão de manter as coisas leves entre eles. Talvez uma blusa pudesse ajudar a ocultar aquela visão!

Pronta? – repetiu ela.

César inclinou levemente a cabeça.

Estou oferecendo meus serviços como guia turístico da minha bela cidade natal.

Grace estava abismada demais para esconder sua surpresa.

Por que você faria isso?

Porque eu quero.

Grace o conhecia muito bem agora para saber que César nunca fazia algo que ele não quisesse. No entanto...

É muita gentileza da sua parte, mas eu preferiria ir sozinha.

Por quê? Ela suspirou.

Provavelmente porque não quero estar cercada por um exército de

seguranças o dia todo.

Não haverá seguranças hoje, Grace.

Nenhum segurança? Você também os dispensou? – Ela estava boquiaberta.

Por hoje, sim – confirmou César inclinando a cabeça abruptamente. – Também deixarei meu celular aqui.

Mas por quê? Você nunca vai a lugar nenhum sem seus seguranças e sem seu celular!

Acredito que tenha sido você que disse que eu perco boa parte das coisas boas da vida com toda essa segurança.

Sim...

E que também sugeriu que eu precisava tirar um tempo para "apreciar

o perfume das rosas".

Bem. Sim, eu disse isso, também. Mas... há uma grande diferença entre cheirar delicadamente o perfume das rosas e jogar-se nu no canteiro de rosas!

Ela o encarava exasperadamente.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Isso seria muito doloroso.

Mas eu... – Grace balançou a cabeça, consternada. – Eu não sei o que dizer.

Algo incomum, mas que tenho certeza de que logo passará – provocou ele.

Isso não tem graça, César. – Ela fechou a cara.

Concordo, não tem. Talvez você não queira conhecer Buenos Aires comigo, afinal.

Eu adoraria conhecer a cidade com alguém que obviamente a ama tanto quanto você. Mas e se alguém reconhecer você e decidir...? – Ela fez um gesto impaciente com a mão.

Raphael concordou comigo em uma coisa, pelo menos: que a sua expressão durona seria suficiente para deter qualquer pessoa que queria nos abordar hoje.

Que engraçado! – Ela lançou um olhar exasperado.

Foi o que achamos.

Raphael deve me odiar muito nesse instante!

César deu de ombros.

Ele vai superar.

Grace admirou a confiança dele.

Você não precisa passar um tempo com a sua mãe hoje?

Ele balançou a cabeça.

Nós nos despedimos ontem. Ela volta para Nova York esta tarde.

Grace arregalou os olhos.

Ela veio mesmo só para celebrar seu aniversário?

Sim.

Isso é incrivelmente triste. – Ela franziu o cenho.

Sim. E hoje não é dia de tristeza. Então, você precisa pegar alguma coisa ou está pronta?

Depois do constrangimento da noite anterior, Grace não sabia como iria encarar César de novo. Agora, para sua surpresa, ela podia sentir uma bolha de empolgação crescer dentro de si ao pensar em passar o dia com ele. Caminhando por Buenos Aires ao lado dele. Apenas os dois.

Ainda assim, ela hesitava.

Tem certeza absoluta disso?

Absoluta.

Então não havia mais nada que Grace pudesse fazer a não ser ir para o quarto,

dar uma olhada no espelho e pegar uma blusa!

VOCÊ ESTÁ muito quieta. – César a encarou várias horas depois, enquanto passeavam pelas ruas de Buenos Aires.

Ela o encarou com os olhos brilhantes.

É que tudo é tão... Estou tão maravilhada com tudo... Eu amei o museu... E aquela livraria sensacional... E...

Talvez eu tenha sido um pouco precipitado quando falei que sua falta de palavras não iria durar – brincou ele.

Ela revirou os olhos.

Não tinha ideia de que Buenos

Aires era tão linda. Esse contraste entre a arquitetura eclética e o estatuário magnífico, além dessas incríveis lojas e mercados.

César encolheu os ombros sob a jaqueta de couro preta que usava por cima da camiseta.

Nós nos esforçamos ao máximo para manter a beleza única da Argentina para nós mesmos.

Que pena, pois quando voltar para a Inglaterra vou dizer para Beth e para todos os meus amigos que Buenos Aires é um lugar imperdível de visitar!

César arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Você tem muitos amigos na

Inglaterra?

Alguns – respondeu ela após pensar alguns segundos. – Da escola, sabe, e do tempo que trabalhei na cozinha de hotéis na França e na Inglaterra.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

Raphael e eu estudamos juntos.

Sério?

César sorriu diante da surpresa dela.

Sim.

Mas você frequentou uma escola particular, não?

Sim.

Então por que Raphael agora trabalha como seu...?

Eu não discuto a vida pessoal de

meus amigos, Grace. – Ele a cortou.

Não, claro que não – assentiu Grace, percebendo pelo tom de César que era hora de mudar de assunto. – Estamos chegando ao mercado que você falou; onde vou achar algo para levar para Beth?

Feira de San Telmo. Não estamos longe.

Minha nossa! – exclamou Grace quando eles viraram uma esquina e ela deparou-se com os prédios mais coloridos que ela já vira: barracões e casas de zinco pintados nos mais variados e vibrantes tons de azul, verde, vermelho e amarelo.

San Telmo – informou César com satisfação.

Cada banco na calçada e cada espaço imaginável em cada construção eram pintados em um arranjo de cores que em outro lugar seria berrante, mas não ali. As cores eram um deleite para os sentidos, fato apreciado por uma dezena de pessoas sentadas nos vários cafés e restaurantes abarrotados.

Gostaria de tomar um café por aqui antes de irmos ao mercado? – César indicou uma mesa vazia em uma das cafeterias.

Sim, por favor – Grace sentou-se lentamente, incapaz de parar de olhar e

ouvir tudo ao seu redor. – Este lugar é impressionante! Incrível!

César riu enquanto sentava-se no outro lado da mesinha.

Se não me falha a memória, sua retina continuará a ser bombardeada pela intensidade das cores por um bom tempo.

Grace sorriu para César antes de continuar a apreciar as conversas altas e as risadas das outras mesas. César fez o pedido ao garçom.

Se você topar, almoçaremos na Plaza Dorrego. É onde eles armam a feira nos fins de semana – informou ele.

E o que acontece durante a semana?

Os cafés e restaurantes fornecem as mesas para as pessoas jogarem baralho ou xadrez, e muitas outras pessoas assistem ao tango.

Ela balançou a cabeça lentamente, maravilhada.

Como você consegue se afastar de uma cidade tão linda e vibrante, mesmo a negócios?

César sorriu ao recostar-se na cadeira.

Com a total certeza de que sempre voltarei para cá.

Claro.

Você sente a mesma coisa em relação a Londres, não?

Sim e não – respondeu ela após alguns segundos. – Eu realmente me apaixonei por Paris quando morei lá. Beth voltou a morar em Londres depois de terminar a faculdade em Oxford, mas mesmo assim não me sinto realmente em casa lá, não depois que meus pais morreram.

Você sente muito a falta deles... – Era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.

Grace balançou a cabeça.

Papai morreu há quatro anos, mas faz alguns meses que minha mãe se foi. Ela ficou doente por vários meses, e foi muito duro observá-la dia após dia.

César inclinou-se para colocar sua mão sobre a dela.

Não fique assim, Grace. Tenho certeza de que você fez o possível para tornar a vida dela mais confortável no fim.

Ela ficou com os olhos marejados.

Infelizmente isso não ajuda a suportar a perda dela.

César apertou a mão dela brevemente, retirando a sua quando o garçom chegou com os cafés.

Ele recostou-se e ficou observando a felicidade de Grace enquanto ela apreciava o ambiente e tomava o café. César descobrira nos últimos dias que

ela era uma mulher tão linda por dentro quanto era por fora. Uma mulher que colocava a família antes de si mesma. Que sentia empatia pelos outros, também sem pensar si.

César refletira bastante na noite anterior sobre os comentários de Grace, depois que Raphael saíra. Por mais que ela estivesse brava quando os fizera, eles não deixavam de ser verdadeiros.

Especialmente a acusação dela de que César havia se isolado em uma torre de marfim, totalmente desconexo das pessoas e do mundo. Era uma maneira de ligar com a dor, claro. Mas, como Grace também observara sucintamente,

era uma torre de marfim que efetivamente afastava as outras pessoas enquanto protegia César e sua família.

Pessoas como o jovem casal na mesa ao lado, que só tinham olhos um para o outro. Como os três velhinhos sentados em um banco ali perto, discutindo os problemas do mundo de uma forma que só a geração mais velha sabia fazer. Ou a mãe passeando com as duas crianças que comiam alegremente um sorvete e conversavam e forma animada. Ou o grupo de adolescentes passando em seus skates surrados.

Todos vulneráveis às suas próprias maneiras, como César e sua família

eram havia 21 anos. Mas todos seguem em frente com suas vidas, desfrutando de cada dia, em vez de se isolarem por medo do que pode vir a acontecer com eles agora ou no futuro. Pois todos eles sabiam de algo que César havia esquecido, algo que Grace estava ajudando-o a perceber: que a vida não podia ser vivida daquela forma, que por mais confortável que a torre de marfim fosse, isolar-se nela não era viver.

Era a hora de César deixar a sua torre e libertar-se das restrições que impusera em sua vida. E que melhor lugar para fazer isso do que a linda e vibrante cidade de Buenos Aires?

Com a igualmente linda e vibrante Grace Blake.

CAPÍTULO 9

– VOCÊ NÃO pode estar falando sério... – protestou Grace incredulamente conforme César segurava a sua mão e a puxava com a óbvia intenção de aceitar o convite para juntar-se aos casais de dançarinos de tango.

Eles haviam deixado a área onde haviam desfrutado do café e caminharam em direção à Plaza Dorrego e o mercado. Grace divertira-se muito passeando entre as barracas e vendo as

antiguidades e outros artigos, a maioria deles impossível de ser levada como lembrança para Beth. Ela finalmente decidira ficar com uma jaqueta de couro marrom da mesma cor dos olhos de Beth, que ficaria linda em contraste com o cabelo loiro dela. Grace ficou mais do que feliz em deixar que César pechinchasse.

No almoço eles comeram uma deliciosa salada em uma das mesas do lado de fora de um restaurante lotado em uma praça pavimentada. Dali eles foram assistir aos artistas de rua – três casais que dançavam tango brilhantemente, acompanhados de vários músicos

igualmente competentes.

Era completamente inacreditável o fato de César estar considerando – insistindo em – se juntar a eles.

Você disse que já dançou tango – lembrou ele enquanto a puxava para a área limitada por cordas, onde havia outros casais que aceitaram o convite dos artistas.

Acho que eu disse que já havia dançado muito mal e que Beth era muito melhor do que eu. – Desconfortável, Grace olhou para os outros enquanto a multidão batia palmas, na expectativa.

Beth não está aqui – disse César enquanto retirava a jaqueta, revelando

os ombros largos e musculosos sob a camiseta preta. Ele então estendeu o braço, pedindo a blusa e a bolsa dela.

E mesmo que estivesse, eu duvido de que você fosse conseguir persuadi-la a exibir-se em público! – Ela o encarou, suplicante.

É hora de apreciar o perfume das rosas, Grace – disse César, seus olhos negros desafiando-a.

Eu realmente não sou boa. Ele lançou um sorriso.

Mas eu sou.

Grace encarou-o espantada.

Mas quanta confiança.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Talvez você queira testar essa confiança.

Talvez... Sim! – Ela entregou a bolsa e a sacola antes de retirar o casaco.

César colocou-as no chão ao lado dos músicos e juntou-se a ela na área de dança.

Posição?

Ah, você está mesmo cheio de si hoje, não está? – Ela balançou a cabeça enquanto se posicionava entre os braços dele.

Você não tem ideia. Enfim, apenas olhe nos meus olhos e deixe-me guiá-la

– instruiu ele conforme posicionava o

rosto dela em seu peito e um dos braços nas costas dela, o outro atrás das próprias costas, momentos antes de os músicos começarem a tocar.

Se alguém tivesse dito para Grace há alguns dias, quando conhecera o arrogantemente distante César Navarro o que estava por vir, ele jamais teria acreditado.

Era impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa a não ser acompanhar César conforme ele a guiava tranquilamente por uma série de passos complicados e em perfeita sincronia com a música. Ele segurava Grace firmemente contra seu peito, e ela descobria ser impossível

desviar os olhos dos dele. Olhos negros que brilhavam com a chama e a paixão da dança.

Era ao mesmo tempo a experiência mais empolgante e excitante da vida de Grace!

Tanto que ao fim da dança ela movia- se com a mesma facilidade de César, seus pés em perfeita sincronia com os dele, seu rosto a poucos centímetros do dele enquanto ria. César então a inclinou para trás sobre o próprio braço quando a música terminou.

Foi quando ela ouviu a trovoada de aplausos e virou a cabeça para o lado, descobrindo que todos os outros haviam

parado de dançar havia algum tempo – inclusive os dançarinos profissionais – para poder ver os dois dançarem.

César parecia completamente imune àquela atenção, mantendo-a em seu braço.

E então? – perguntou ele suavemente, sequer demonstrando estar cansado.

Você venceu. – Grace arfou, seu rosto corado, e não só pela atenção que estava recebendo. – Realmente sabe dançar tango!

O tango sempre foi uma das danças mais sensuais do mundo – e provavelmente era por isso que Grace

nunca havia pegado o jeito da coisa até então; ela sempre tinha como parceiro nas aulas de dança algum adolescente espinhento – e César, como ele mesmo afirmara, era um dançarino muito bom. Tanto que dançar com ele fora uma experiência altamente erótica; seus movimentos foram graciosos e sensuais, a ponto de a pulsação de Grace estar acelerada e de seus seios estarem entumecidos, com os mamilos eretos roçando o peito de César.

Hora de agradecermos e irmos, o que acha? – murmurou César.

Sim, por favor.

Ele endireitou-se e a rodopiou para o

seu lado antes de curvarem-se em um merecido agradecimento, recusando entre risos o convite dos dançarinos profissionais – para a decepção em especial das três lindas dançarinas, encarando César com admiração! – para outra dança.

Para o apartamento, para uma _siesta_? Ou quer conhecer mais de Buenos Aires antes? César perguntou ao ajudar Grace a vestir a blusa, suas mãos demorando-se sobre seus ombros após terminar a tarefa.

Para o apartamento, se estiver tudo bem para você – respondeu ela muito ciente da proximidade deles. Todos os

seus sentidos pareciam mais aguçados e mais alertas após a euforia da dança.

E a _siesta_?

Grace olhou por sobre o ombro para César, a languidez sensual na escuridão dos olhos dele inconfundível.

E a _siesta._– Foi sua resposta.

Parecia a coisa mais natural do mundo para os dois andarem de mãos dadas enquanto se dirigiam para o apartamento, Grace totalmente atenta a César conforme ele caminhava ao seu lado com a elegância animal que era tão natural, carregando a jaqueta sobre o ombro pendurada no dedo, revelando o torso musculoso delineado pela

camiseta preta justa e o jeans abaixo da cintura esguia.

Grace tampouco deixou de reparar nos olhares cobiçosos das outras mulheres que passavam, jovens e velhas, acompanhadas ou sozinhas, apreciando toda aquela beleza masculina.

Ela também apreciava toda aquela beleza masculina, Grace refletiu – pois agora estava tão ciente da sensualidade nata de seus movimentos que ela mal conseguia respirar, sentindo os seios ainda sensíveis dentro do sutiã de renda e o jeans justo aumentando a excitação entre suas pernas.

César aprecia completamente imune

aos olhares cobiçosos que recebia – de tempos em tempos ele virava-se para sorrir para Grace, um sorriso lento e sensual que fazia sua pulsação aumentar em antecipação à _siesta_.

OBRIGADA P ORpassear comigo e me mostrar sua linda cidade – disse Grace enquanto o elevador os levava para o apartamento.

Ele a encarou sensualmente e percebeu o rubor no rosto dela, o brilho dos olhos, os lábios fartos e sutilmente abertos. Altamente beijáveis.

O dia não precisa acabar agora, Grace – murmurou ele suavemente.

Ela segurou a respiração.

Não sei se essa é uma boa ideia...

César virou-se de forma que seu corpo ficasse de frente para o dela, suas mãos descansando na parede espelhada uma de cada lado da cabeça dela, a escuridão de seus olhos capturando facilmente o olhar dela.

Você gostou de dançar comigo hoje, Grace? – perguntou ele.

Ela respirou com dificuldade.

Foi... maravilhoso.

Ele balançou a cabeça, ignorando o fato de que o elevador parara e de que as portas se abriram.

Eu também gostei de dançar com você. Mas nós dois sabemos que foi

mais que isso.

Sim, fora mais do que isso. Dançar uma dança carregada de erotismo como o tango, com um homem como César, fora praticamente como fazer amor ao som da música!

Grace umedeceu os lábios com a ponta da língua, arregalando os olhos ao perceber que o olhar de César seguia o movimento sensual.

Poderia ser um erro de nossa parte levar isso adiante... – Ela interrompeu- se quando César riu. – O que foi? – Ela exigiu saber.

César balançou a cabeça.

Nunca ouviu dizer que dançar é um

mero prelúdio para uma intimidade maior?

O rosto corou nitidamente.

Sim, já.

Ele baixou as pálpebras.

Então você não pode negar que esteja ciente do quanto eu desejei você ontem nem do quanto eu quero fazer amor com você agora.

Eu... não.

Ou do quanto você mesma deseja uma maior intimidade entre a gente.

Ela engoliu em seco.

Como eu poderia negar, uma vez que você também sabe... Também pode sentir o quão excitada estou?

Sim, César podia sentir a excitação de Grace; o inchaço firme de seus seios e dos mamilos rijos, o calor entre suas pernas contra o membro excitado dele.

Da mesma forma que você pode sentir meu desejo por você?

Sim. – O tom de vermelho no rosto dela intensificou-se.

Ponha seus braços ao redor da minha cintura, Grace. – Ele a encorajou.

Grace tremia tanto – pela proximidade de César e a inconfundível tensão sexual ameaçando explodir entre eles – que tudo que ela pôde fazer foi levantar os braços, o tremor só aumentando ao sentir o calor do corpo

dele através da camiseta, os músculos dele flexionado conforme ela posicionava as mãos nas costas dele.

O que você... – Ela não conseguiu terminar o protesto estridente. César colocou as mãos sob suas nádegas e a levantou, suas pernas abraçando instintivamente a cintura dele conforme ela agarrava os amplos e musculosos ombros dele.

César? – Ela olhou para ele conforme César saía do elevador com ela nos braços.

A escuridão do olhar dele era suficientemente abrasiva para queimá- la.

O seu quarto ou o meu?

O coração de Grace deu um salto no peito.

Eu...

O seu quarto ou o meu? – repetiu César enfaticamente.

Ela encarou-o emudecida por vários segundos, as chamas tornando-se cada vez mais altas nos olhos dele.

O seu – respondeu ela finalmente; Grace ainda não vira o quarto de César, e uma parte dela ainda era capaz de raciocinar, vagamente, que seria mais fácil para ela sair do quarto dele mais tarde do que persuadi-lo a deixar o dela.

Boa escolha. – Ele esboçou um

sorriso tão intenso quanto sua expressão enquanto carregava Grace nos braços pelo corredor.

Grace descansou a cabeça no ombro dele, aliviada por não encontrar mais ninguém no corredor e riu sem fôlego quando ele fechou a porta com chute antes de colocá-la no chão. Grace deixou as sacolas caírem no chão, seus braços voltando a abraçar os ombros de César conforme ele a pressionou contra a porta e inclinou a cabeça para tomar os lábios dela.

Já excitada pela dança, a caminhada de volta para o apartamento de mãos dadas com César, o tempo que passaram

no elevador juntos e por ter sido carregada por ele, o desejo que vinha fervilhando abaixo da superfície até então explodiu em uma erupção selvagem de paixão.

Os dois se beijavam faminta e profundamente conforme suas mãos percorriam o corpo um do outro em carícias intermináveis, as dela subindo e descendo as costas de César, uma das mãos dele apalpando o seio intumescido e excitado dela enquanto brincava com o mamilo eriçado, a respiração arfante e ambos e os gemidos sendo os únicos sons a perturbar o silêncio do quarto.

César afundou a outra mão entre o

longo cabelo dela enquanto seus lábios exploravam o pescoço de Grace, a mão que outrora acariciara o seio dela agora desabotoando lentamente a frente da blusa dela. Ele deslizou o tecido pelos braços dela antes de abrir o sutiã e livrar-se dele também.

– Você é tão linda, Grace. – Os lábios dele se moveram para o vale entre os seios nus. – Tão, tão linda! – Ele capturou um mamilo túrgido e excitado no calor úmido de sua boca enquanto acariciava com a mão o outro mamilo róseo, no mesmo ritmo em que sugava faminta e profundamente o outro.

Grace movia-se incansavelmente

contra o corpo dele, suas mãos emaranhadas no cabelo espesso e negro dele, conforme o prazer pulsava úmida e ferozmente no meio de suas pernas. Ela enganchou uma das pernas ao redor da coxa dele antes de esfregar-se contra todo o comprimento de seu mastro, sentindo a urgência de liberar o êxtase que crescia cada vez mais dentro de si.

Ela gemeu alto quando César colocou a mão ente suas coxas, o polegar macio dele encontrando instintivamente o ápice pulsante de suas coxas e acariciando, pressionando no mesmo ritmo em que os lábios dele chupavam seu mamilo com força e intensidade crescentes,

acompanhados da língua torturante e de mordiscadas gentis. César então envolveu a cintura dela com o braço em amparo quando os joelhos dela cederam, conforme o prazer do clímax consumia seu corpo e sua alma.

César continuou segurando e acariciando-a com a língua e os dentes, prolongando o prazer de Grace até ela deixar-se cair sobre o peito dele, fraca e arfante.

Eu quero você, agora! – Ele vociferou urgentemente ao pegar Grace nos braços e carregá-la pelo quarto. Ele a colocou sobre a cama antes de juntar- se a ela sobre a colcha verde-escura.

Será que eu poderia... tocar você primeiro?

Se deseja.

Eu desejo – murmurou Grace indiferente à nudez de seus seios ao levantar-se para empurrar gentilmente César contra os travesseiros. Ele parecia tão diferente, o cabelo negro bagunçado pelas carícias dela, os olhos ardentes, as bochechas coradas, os lábios entreabertos e a respiração resfolegante.

César arfou ainda mais quando Grace levantou lentamente a camiseta dele, revelando o abdome chapado e definido e o peito musculoso dele, seu olhar fixo

no dele conforme ela abaixava-se para provar o gosto daquela pele bronzeada.

Grace murmurou quando os dedos de César afundaram-se em seu cabelo. Ela então continuou a lamber sua pele masculina e quente, demorando-se em um de seus mamilos, em meio à profusão de pelos negros. Ela sentiu César gemer e arquear as costas quando ela brincou com a língua antes de sugar sua pele sensível, como ele havia feito minutos atrás.

Mais para baixo, Grace!

Mais para baixo? – perguntou ela incerta.

Se quiser... – Ele a encorajou.

Grace posicionou-se no vão entre as pernas dele para beijar o abdome dele seguindo o V de pelos negros até a cintura do jeans. Ela encarou-o com incerteza antes de abrir os quatro botões e puxar o material pesado até a altura das coxas. Agora a única coisa que cobria o membro excitado dele eram as boxers pretas.

Elas também, Grace! – Ele a encorajou com mais afinco.

Ela engoliu em seco antes de baixar as boxers até as coxas, também, arregalando os olhos famintamente ao libertá-lo por completo. César era lindo. Absolutamente lindo. Vinte e dois

centímetros da mais espessa excitação avolumaram-se na mão de Grace.

Segure, Grace – mandou ele.

Ela envolveu os dedos ao redor do mastro espesso, instantaneamente encantada pela maneira como aquela rigidez pulsante respondia às carícias dela e pelo líquido cremoso que escapava pela fenda da ponta.

Beije-me, Grace. – César gemeu. – Por favor me coloque dentro da sua boca! Ou você não quer?

Você precisa me ensinar como devo satisfazê-lo. – Grace o encorajou, suas carícias tornando-se cada vez mais ousadas conforme ela seguia as

instruções de César.

Assim! – César arfou ao sentir o calor dos lábios e da língua de Grace quando ela lambeu pela primeira vez todo o comprimento de seu mastro, das bolas até a ponta bulbosa, demorando-se no ponto sensível logo abaixo dela antes de lamber o fluido que escapava e tomá- lo por completo para dentro de sua boca.

César arqueou as costas conforme seus dedos agarraram o cabelo dela. Ele a segurou parada, logo acima de seu membro, enquanto seu quadril instintivamente o impulsionava para cima, penetrando o calor úmido da boca

de Grace. A língua dela raspava e brincava ao redor da cabeça inchada e sensível enquanto ela sorvia avidamente os fluidos que escapavam, seus dedos gentilmente o massageando.

Os movimentos sincronizados dos dois continuaram sem que César precisasse encorajá-la; o prazer que ela proporcionava era tudo que importava, tudo que César conhecia, conforme o êxtase tornava-se insuportável.

Você precisa parar agora, Grace. – Ele gemeu conforme ela experimentava e o chupava até o fundo da garganta. – Eu vou... Eu estou... Grace! – Césa desistiu de manter o controle ao sentir o

calor da lava em seu membro antes de ela explodir no calor agradável e acolhedor da boca de Grace. Pulsando e derramando continuamente, César continuou penetrando irracionalmente até o fundo da garganta dela até se sentir satisfeito.

Meu Deus, Grace, eu não quis... E não deveria... Eu consigo me controlar... Ou melhor, eu geralmente consigo me controlar – desculpou-se ele. – Você está bem?

Ela sentou-se e sorriu timidamente para ela.

Você está?

Estou muito bem. Mas eu... por

acaso machuquei você? – Ele a encarou, preocupado.

Claro que não. Eu o machuquei?

Você pode me "machucar" desse jeito sempre que quiser. Mas que... – Ele terminou com uma exclamação abafada em seu idioma ao ouvir o som de alguém batendo na porta do quarto.

Grace? – Ele olhou para ela preocupado, percebendo que ela empalidecia ao olhar para a porta. – Grace...

É melhor atender – murmurou ela envergonhada quando outra batida soou. Ela então levantou da cama tremulamente e cobriu os seios nus com

a blusa antes de se virar.

César franziu o cenho ao levantar-se para vestir-se.

Grace.

Agora não, César. – Ela afastou-se para evitar o toque dele, encarando desconfortavelmente o chão.

Mas...

Desculpe interromper, César. – A voz de Raphael soou urgente pela porta fechada. – Mas preciso falar com o senhor imediatamente!

César lançou um último olhar pesaroso para Grace antes de atravessar o quarto e abrir a porta de chofre. Pela maneira como o olhar de Raphael

escrutinou a aparência desfeita de César antes de reparar na cama amarrotada – e possivelmente em Grace? – era óbvio que ele estava ciente pelo menos de parte do que acontecera ali.

É melhor ser importante – advertiu ele.

Grace aproveitou que César estava tapando a porta do quarto para rapidamente abotoar sua blusa. Ela não tinha intenção de entender a conversa dos dois, uma vez que eles conversavam rapidamente em espanhol, mas ela podia ver a cor deixar o perfil de César.

O que quer que Raphael tivesse que contar tão urgentemente, não eram boas

notícias...

CAPÍTULO 10

PRECISO IR, Grace! – César virou-se para ela quando Raphael foi embora, seu rosto de uma cor acinzentada e doentia, seus olhos expressando sua dor. – Houve um acidente. Com meus pais. No caminho para o aeroporto. Raphael está tentando me encontrar há duas horas.

Não! – exclamou Grace enquanto se apoiava na beirada da cama.

Eles são vivos – garantiu César. – Meu pai teve ferimentos superficiais, mas mamãe sofreu uma lesão na cabeça

e ainda está inconsciente. Preciso ir para o hospital imediatamente, para ficar com eles.

Claro que sim – aceitou ela.

Você pode vir comigo? A presença de uma mulher pode fazer diferença – acrescentou ele quando Grace lançou um olhar de surpresa.

Claro que vou, se você faz questão

respondeu ela rapidamente, sem ter ideia de como poderia ajudar os dois fortes homens da família Navarro, mas ansiosa para acompanhar César, já que ele queria a sua presença.

O que queria era que nada disso tivesse acontecido, que nós dois ainda

estivéssemos... – Ele interrompeu-se, balançando impacientemente a cabeça. – Você pode se aprontar em cinco minutos?

Sim – Grace precisava desesperadamente ir para a privacidade de seu quarto para se arrumar e pentear o cabelo desgrenhado!

Não, ela não podia ir para lá agora, Grace instruiu-se com firmeza. Tampouco podia pensar no fato de que ela era a responsável por César não estar com os seguranças ou com o celular. Ou no fato de que provavelmente os dois estavam dançando tango enquanto os pais dele

sofriam o acidente. De que a mãe dele já estava inconsciente no hospital enquanto os dois voltavam para o apartamento despercebidos – porque as câmeras haviam sido desligadas! – e iam direto para o quarto de César!

Não, ela não pensaria em nada disso. Talvez mais tarde, quando a mãe de César já tivesse recobrado a consciência e estivesse fora de perigo. Então poderia entregar-se à autorrecriminação.

Como um dia ele também viria a perceber, se não fosse pela fobia dela em relação à segurança que o cerca, César teria descoberto sobre o acidente

dos pais muito antes...

SINTO MUITO, Raphael. – Grace fez uma careta ao encarar a expressão fechada do homem que estava encostado na parede do corredor do hospital, do lado de fora do quarto onde César estava junto do pai, ao lado do leito da mãe. – É minha culpa. Eu estava tão brava com todas aquelas câmeras na noite passada que César deixou o celular no apartamento e recursou-se a ser escoltado hoje. – Ela balançou a cabeça ao lembrar-se do quanto odiara a ideia de encarar Raphael novamente, depois de o chefe de segurança ter testemunhado em tempo real as

gravações das câmeras na noite passada; à luz dos acontecimentos recentes, aquele constrangimento parecia totalmente irrelevante.

César é um adulto perfeitamente capaz de tomar as próprias decisões – respondeu Raphael gelidamente.

Mas...

Embora sua culpa seja admirável, Grace, neste momento ela também é equivocada – continuou ele indiferente.

A omissão de César em relação ao celular e à segurança não fez com que o pneu do carro do sr. Navarro explodisse, fazendo com que ele perdesse o controle do veículo e batesse

em um muro.

Mas se você tivesse conseguido entrar em contato com César mais cedo, ele pelo menos poderia ter vindo para o hospital mais cedo...

Talvez – concordou ele laconicamente. – Mas a presença de César aqui mais cedo não mudaria o fato de Esther Navarro não ter recobrado a consciência desde o acidente.

Grace franziu o cenho.

Você está mesmo muito bravo, apesar de estar escondendo bem, não é?

Ele mostrou os dentes em um esboço de sorriso.

Sim.

Eu sinto muito, de verdade. Não achei...

Grace, fui soldado por muitos anos e treinado para lidar com as coisas do jeito que elas são, não como elas poderiam ou deveriam ter sido. César esteve incomunicável por quatro horas hoje, o que não deixa de ser lamentável. Mas é algo totalmente irrelevante diante da situação atual.

Sim, ela era. E Grace estava apenas expressando sua própria culpa em vez de lidar com a situação diante de si; César era tudo que importava agora.

Você está certo – disse ela com determinação. – Você pode dizer o que

realmente pensa de mim depois. Mas agora, César e seus pais é que são importantes.

Raphael inclinou a cabeça.

Pelo menos nisso nós concordamos.

César me disse que vocês estudaram juntos e que continuaram amigos desde então.

Ele olhou para a porta fechada do quarto.

Ele disse?

Grace percebeu que Raphael não estava muito feliz em ser o centro da conversa.

Ele não me contou mais do que isso e só me disse isso porque eu achei que

vocês dois fossem... ela interrompeu-se ao perceber que estava apenas piorando sua relação com o chefe de segurança. A preocupação com Esther Navarro estava fazendo com que ela tagarelasse.

Raphael arqueou as sobrancelhas sobre os penetrantes olhos azuis.

Que nós fôssemos o quê? Ela sentiu o rosto corar.

Bem, vocês estão sempre juntos, e na época eu não tinha percebido que você era o segurança dele, então eu pensei, presumi, erroneamente que...

Que César e eu éramos...?

Grace fez outra careta ao ouvir o tom perigosamente neutro de Raphael.

Um casal.

Ele ficou encarando-a sem dizer nada por vários longos segundos, sem que Grace conseguisse ter nenhum vislumbre de seus pensamentos em sua expressão insípida.

Sabe, Grace, para uma mulher que há dez minutos está correndo o risco de permanecer neste corredor de hospital ou de ser jogada pela janela do terceiro andar, sua contínua falta de autopreservação é algo admirável!

Ela estremeceu.

A janela do terceiro andar está ganhando no momento, hein?

Indubitavelmente – afirmou ele. –

Mas estou começando a entender por que César está intrigado com você.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

Está?

Você conversa de maneira franca, algo que eu acredito que não aconteça com frequência a César, se é que já aconteceu.

Grace sorriu discretamente.

Mas é algo sem o qual ele pode viver, tenho certeza.

Raphael retribuiu o sorriso.

Talvez. Mas... – A porta do quarto abriu-se de repente, e César apareceu no corredor.

César absorveu o fato de Grace, a

mulher com quem ele recentemente fizera amor, e Raphael, um de seus melhores amigos e seu chefe de segurança, pareciam estar conversando pacificamente e compartilhando um sorriso amigável. Ele então focou em Grace.

Você se importaria em sentar-se com meu pai por alguns minutos enquanto eu falo com o médico sobre o estado da minha mãe?

Não, claro que não me importo. – Ela endireitou-se antes de passar por ele no corredor.

César levantou as sobrancelhas com curiosidade ao olhar para o mais antigo

amigo.

Você precisa estar em algum outro lugar?

O outro homem permaneceu completamente imune à frieza do tom de César.

Como seu chefe de segurança, o senhor é minha principal preocupação, e a partir de hoje eu irei aonde o senhor for.

César comprimiu os lábios.

Você...

César – disse Raphael de maneira amigável, mas firme. – Você não está passando por um bom momento agora e não está pensando logicamente. Mas

assim que estiver, perceberá que não tenho absolutamente nenhum interesse em sua Grace Blake!

Ela não é a minha Grace Blake...

Não?

Não – retrucou César. O outro deu de ombros.

Vamos encontrar o médico de sua mãe?

César suspirou ao ser lembrado do motivo pelo qual saíra do lado de sua mãe.

Vou me desculpar pelo que disse mais tarde.

Considere-se desculpado – disse Raphael enquanto ambos caminhavam

em direção ao posto dos enfermeiros.

SE GRACE precisava de uma prova do amor infindável de Carlos Navarro por sua esposa, ela a tivera no instante em que entrara no quarto de Esther Navarro e vira que ele parecia ter envelhecido 20 anos desde a noite anterior; seu rosto, assim como o de César, estava pálido e sulcado sob a pele machucada, seus olhos dois poços de dor ao olhar para a esposa inconsciente e segurar sua mão inerte ente as suas. Até mesmo suas entradas grisalhas pareciam mais vívidas entre a escuridão do cabelo revolto.

Grace caminhou silenciosamente até a

cadeira do lado oposto da cama em que César obviamente havia estado. Sem falar nada, esperando dar o conforto silencioso e a força que Carlos Navarro precisava.

Esther Navarro estava deitada imóvel e pálida sobre os lençóis, o cabelo loiro espalhado sobre o travesseiro, seu belo rosto marcado apenas pelo machucado visível na têmpora esquerda.

Grace instintivamente acolheu a mão de Esther entre as suas, surpresa pelo quão fria estava. Se algo acontecesse com a amada mãe de César...

Mas nada iria acontecer. Não podia acontecer! A família Navarro não

sofrera o suficiente com a perda de Gabriela?

Eu a amei desde o instante em que coloquei os olhos nela. – A voz de Carlos Navarro soou enferrujada e inusitada em meio aos bips e o murmúrio suave dos aparelhos monitorando os sinais vitais da esposa.

Grace, sem ter certeza se Carlos ao menos sabia que era ela quem estava sentada ali em vez de César, resolveu sabiamente permanecer em silêncio, percebendo que ele precisava falar independentemente de quem fosse o interlocutor. Embora o fato de ele falar em inglês implicasse que, de alguma

forma, ele estava ciente da presença de Grace...

Ela estava passando pela Argentina como parte de uma viagem de um ano antes de ir para a faculdade. Uma amazona alta com o cabelo mais loiro e longo que eu já vira, sentada no lado de fora de um café em San Telmo. Eu estava passando por acaso, a caminho de uma reunião de negócios. Perguntei se poderia acompanhá-la tomando um café e deixei a reunião de lado. – Ele sorriu. – Foi amor à primeira vista e nos casamos no mesmo mês. César nasceu exatamente nove meses depois, e Esther nunca foi para a faculdade. Eu ainda me

lembro dela no dia em que César nasceu, uma madona com seu filho. Meu lindo anjo de cabelo loiro. – A voz dele tornou-se embargada de emoção. – Vinte e um anos, srta. Blake. Eu perdi meu anjo no dia em que nossa filha foi tirada de nós, e agora...

Esther vai se recuperar, sr. Navarro. Sei que vai – disse Grace firmemente, com certeza, totalmente convencida de que o destino não poderia ser tão cruel assim com Carlos e César a ponto de lhes tirar sua amada Esther, depois de tudo que já haviam perdido.

Obrigado! – Ele respirou com dificuldade.

Você precisa acreditar que ela vai acordar. – E quando ela acordasse, Grace sinceramente esperava que Esther e Carlos conseguissem resolver suas diferenças de uma vez por todas; o amor que brilhava nos olhos dele ao observar a esposa dizia que ele não merecia passar nem mais um dia sem seu anjo.

EU OBVIAMENTEnão vou voltar para a Inglaterra hoje, como pretendia originalmente. – César olhou para o rosto pálido de Grace quando ela juntou-se a ele no corredor do hospital, do lado de fora do quarto de Esther. Despois que ela finalmente recobrou a consciência o médico garantiu que não

havia nenhum dano cerebral. Entretanto, eles ainda desejavam mantê-la sob observação por mais um tempo. – Mas posso mandar que o avião a leve de volta para a Inglaterra ainda esta noite, se você quiser. – Ele aguardou pela resposta dela, ansioso.

Ela o encarou inquisitivamente.

O que você gostaria que eu fizesse?

Boa pergunta. Mas César não tinha uma resposta pronta. Uma parte dele queria que Grace dissesse que ficaria na Argentina pelo tempo que sua presença fosse útil para ajudá-lo com seus pais. A outra parte estava ciente de que eles ultrapassaram certos limites, mais cedo.

César amava os pais, e sua amizade com Raphael era baseada no respeito e na afeição mútuos, mas além desses laços ele não permitia que ninguém mais penetrasse a barreira que ele impusera em suas emoções após a perda de Gabriela. Grace Blake atravessara essa barreira. Até que ponto, ele não sabia. E até que soubesse, seria melhor que ela estivesse na Europa.

Deixa para lá – disse Grace laconicamente recebendo o silêncio de César como resposta. – Talvez, se não for muito trabalho, você pudesse pedir que Raphael organizasse as coisas para que o jato me levasse de volta para a

Inglaterra?

Se é isso que você quer.

O que Grace queria era que as últimas horas não tivessem acontecido!

Que o acidente não tivesse ocorrido, óbvio. Mas que também César não tivesse desligado as câmeras e deixado o celular em casa quando saíram para passear – sem os seguranças. Que eles não tivessem dançado juntos. Que eles não tivessem feito amor no quarto de César.

Mais do que tudo, ela desejava não ter deixado tudo isso acontecer.

Até mesmo agora, várias horas depois e com César em seu distanciamento

natural, ela achava difícil encarar seu olhar. Acha difícil olhar para ele sem se lembrar das intimidades que os dois compartilharam.

Não que alguém que olhasse para eles naquele exato momento pudesse dizer que eles haviam compartilhado intimidades; César voltara a ser o César Navarro arrogante e distante de sempre, e Grace – bem, as últimas horas foram tão tensas que ela sequer sabia mais quem era.

Ela jamais tivera tais intimidades antes. Antes de César. Era por isso que Grace passou as duas horas de espera no hospital tentando tirá-las da mente.

Haveria tempo suficiente para reflexão e recriminações assim que ela entrasse no avião para a Inglaterra.

Ele concordou com a cabeça.

Mandarei que Raphael a leve de volta ao apartamento.

Não precisa. – Ela encarou-o rapidamente e logo desviou o olhar. A frieza da expressão dele era suficiente para dizer que os dois não tinham mais nada para dizer um para o outro. – Posso muito bem pegar um táxi...

Eu disse que Raphael vai levá-la.

E os dois estavam de volta à situação em que o que César dissesse iria acontecer, exatamente como ele queria.

Se você insiste.

Sim, eu insisto. – A frieza do tom dele encerrou o assunto.

Grace, eu... Nós conversaremos melhor quando eu voltar para a Inglaterra.

Ela ficou apreensiva.

Conversar sobre o quê?

Não seja ingênua, Grace. Nós obviamente precisamos discutir o que aconteceu hoje à tarde.

Não vejo por quê. – Ela forçou-se a encarar aqueles olhos brilhantes e gélidos. – Você vai continuar na Argentina por vários dias ainda, e eu vou deixar o emprego muito em breve,

então... A menos que prefira que eu já tenha ido antes da sua chegada. – Aquela alternativa os livraria do constrangimento de terem que se ver de novo.

Claro que não prefiro! – César interrompeu sua réplica furiosa para respirar profundamente várias vezes, antes de falar de novo. – Aproveite meu tempo fora para visitar sua irmã em Londres, mas você continuará no emprego até termos a chance de conversar novamente.

Só de pensar em estar com a despreocupada Beth por alguns dias, longe da tensão de estar perto de César,

era suficiente para animar Grace. Só a ideia da conversa que César queria ter com ela quando voltasse para a Inglaterra a enchia de medo.

Eles realmente haviam passado dos limites entre funcionário e empregador naquela tarde. Irrevogavelmente. A tal ponto que ela sabia que não havia volta. A tal grau que ela sabia que não conseguiria cumprir as três semanas de aviso prévio assim que ele voltasse – algo que ele também sabia.

Muito bem – aceitou ela séria. – Se não se importar em fazer os preparativos com Raphael, vou voltar para o apartamento e arrumar minhas coisas.

Grace.

Sim?

César respirou tremulamente. A tarde relaxante que passaram parecia ter sido há dias, não há horas. Naquele instante ele não tinha ideia nenhuma do que iria sentir, ou dizer quando voltasse para a Inglaterra e os dois tivessem a oportunidade de conversar em particular.

Nada – retrucou ele. – Espero que tenha um voo sem problemas.

–"Sem problemas"? – repetiu ela secamente.

César cerrou os punhos ao lado do corpo.

Grace, estou tentando manter a educação entre a gente...

Por quê?

Ele franziu o cenho quando Grace o encarou com um olhar cínico.

É o melhor a fazer.

Talvez. – Ela engoliu em seco, fazendo uma careta. – Há algo que você quer que eu faça assim que chegar?

Por exemplo?

Não tenho ideia. – Ela suspirou. – Estava só sendo educada, também.

E César achou a polidez dela tão irritante quanto ela deve ter achado a tentativa vergonhosa dele!

Raphael precisa pegar alguns

papéis em minha mesa, mas fora isso não consigo pensar em mais nada de que eu precise.

Mais nada que ele precise...

César com certeza não precisava dela e jamais precisaria, Grace percebeu um tempo depois ao sentar-se em silêncio no banco de trás do carro.

Foi só quando estava arrumando suas coisas que Grace percebeu que o sutiã que combinava com a calcinha que ela estava vestindo ainda estava em algum lugar do quarto de César. Ela não tinha intenção nenhuma de deixá-lo lá, para ser encontrado por César mais tarde!

O que você está fazendo?

Grace olhou para cima de onde estava ajoelhada sobre o tapete ao lado da cama de César procurando o sutiã, a vergonha estampada nos olhos ao perceber como Raphael a encarava zombeteiramente com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Ela sentou-se sobre os pés.

Eu... deixei uma coisa aqui.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito largo.

–"Uma coisa"?

Sim. Eu... – Grace finalmente localizou o sutiã escondido debaixo da colcha e rapidamente o enfiou no bolso de trás do jeans antes de se levantar. –

Que horas nós... Droga! – murmurou ela ao esbarrar com o cotovelo no porta- retratos sobre o criado-mudo, agarrando-o no ar. – Eu sou tão... – Ela congelou ao ver a fotografia que segurava.

Era uma fotografia de César por volta de 11 ou 12 anos, com uma garotinha ao seu lado olhando para ele ternamente, sua mãozinha sendo protegida pela mão muito maior de César.

Um anjinho de cabelo loiro, com olhos castanhos penetrantes e um sorriso com covinhas. A irmã dele, Grabriela?

A irmã dele, Gabriela, que era familiar até demais para Grace...

CAPÍTULO 11

– O QUE você está procurando, exatamente? – Beth observava curiosa enquanto Grace vasculhava os armários da cozinha que elas haviam compartilhado com os pais a vida toda.

Fazia quase 24 horas desde que Grace derrubara o porta-retratos no quarto de César em Buenos Aires. Vinte e quatro horas nas quais ela voara de volta para Inglaterra em silêncio ao lado de Raphael, recolhera suas coisas no quarto e dirigira para Londres para ver a irmã.

Vinte e quatro horas em que as emoções de Grace oscilaram entre estar convencida de que estava errada e ter certeza absoluta de que não estava.

O que ela estava procurando? O impossível talvez?

Grace só teria certeza quando encontrasse o álbum de família que tanto procurava. Um álbum de fotos de Beth quando ela era mais nova. Bem mais nova. Um álbum de família que era tudo que Beth tinha dos pais que a criaram até os 5 anos, quando os Blakes a adotaram e ela se tornara a irmã mais nova de Grace.

Fotografias que mostravam Beth como

um anjinho de cabelo loiro...

O mesmo anjinho de cabelo loiro ao lado de César na fotografia no criado- mudo do apartamento dele em Buenos Aires?

Não podia ser. Grace sabia disso. Mas ainda assim...

Enquanto Grace não encontrasse o álbum e olhasse as fotografias com os próprios olhos, ela não conseguiria afastar a ideia – incrível, inacreditável – de que Beth era, de alguma forma, Gabriela Navarro.

Grace passara o voo todo de volta pensando na fotografia que vira no

quarto de César. Depois de arrumar suas coisas ela não perdera tempo e fora se despedir de Raphael no escritório de César – aproveitando para verificar se a fotografia sobre a mesa dele era a mesma do quarto dele em Buenos Aires. Ela não ficou nem um pouco surpresa em descobrir que de fato era. Ela tampouco sentira remorso ao aproveitar que Raphael estava procurando os papéis para César para enfiar aquela segunda foto dentro da bolsa, para levá-la para Londres. Com sorte ela conseguiria colocá-la de volta antes de César voltar da Argentina. Ela precisava saber, precisava comparar...

Ah! – exclamou Grace com satisfação ao finalmente retirar o álbum de debaixo de outros mais recentes.

Por que você quer isso? – Beth encarava-a ainda mais aturdida.

Por nada, provavelmente. – Grace franziu o cenho. – Exceto que... Vou dar uma olhada nessas fotos primeiro, e então poderemos conversar.

Beth parecia estar completamente perplexa.

Você tem agido de forma muito estranha desde que voltou, Grace. Aconteceu alguma coisa em Buenos Aires que você queira me contar?

Muitas coisas aconteceram em

Buenos Aires – a maioria das quais ela não queria falar a respeito! Mais especificamente sobre César, ou o fato de Grace achar que se apaixonara por um homem completamente inalcançável. Seria engraçado, se não fosse de partir o coração!

Mas ao invés Grace descobriu-se estudando a irmã – possivelmente uma forma de adiar o momento em que teria que olhar as fotografias e compará-las àquela que trouxera secretamente na bolsa.

O tom peculiar de loiro do cabelo de Beth era o mesmo do de Esther Navarro?

O queixo de Beth tinha a mesma curva delicada do de Esther, também?

E aqueles olhos eram do mesmo formato e do mesmo castanho-escuro dos olhos de Carlos e César?

Era mesmo possível que Beth fosse Gabriela Navarro, ou Grace estava deixando a imaginação correr solta? Talvez estivesse vendo semelhanças que não existiam? Como ela poderia saber – talvez todas as garotinhas loiras de 2 anos se parecessem, com seus corpinhos gorduchos e seus traços ainda em formação?

Além disso, parte de Grace não entendia como Beth podia ser Gabriela

Navarro, se a irmã nascera em Londres, filha única de James e Carla Lawrence.

Mas outra parte de Grace não conseguia negar a semelhança entre as duas. Ou ignorar a sensação de familiaridade que sentira na presença de Esther Navarro na noite de sexta. Ou que César mencionara que a irmã era alérgica a pólen, assim como Beth. Ou o fato de Beth sempre ter desejado "bons sonhos" para Grace quando elas estavam se aprontando para dormir, quando eram crianças – o que ela ainda fazia quando se falavam pelo telefone tarde da noite! – da mesma forma que César fizera em Buenos Aires, pois sua

mãe sempre dizia isso quando ele era pequeno. E quando Gabriela era pequena, também...

Elementos estes que estavam presentes no sonho confuso que Grace tivera havia algumas noites.

Tudo isso poderia ser coincidência, mas era suspeito demais para Grace ignorar antes de comparar as fotos de Beth quando criança e Gabriela.

Você está me assustando me encarando desse jeito. – Beth fechou o cenho.

Desculpe. – Grace balançou a cabeça. – Eu só estava... Deixa para lá.

Ela abriu um sorriso luminescente. –

Deixe-me dar uma olhada nessas fotos, e depois vou tentar explicar. – Então Grace e ela poderiam rir juntas da imaginação fértil de Grace, ou se prepararem para o que viria!

EU NÃO deveria ter deixado você me convencer – murmurou Beth desconfortavelmente ao lado de Grace no táxi que elas haviam pego para ir do hotel onde estavam hospedadas até o apartamento de César Navarro em Buenos Aires. Ela estava linda com a jaqueta marrom que Grace comprara para ela, combinada com uma camiseta branca e um jeans preto.

Grace não estava tão confiante no que

estava fazendo quando aparentava, todavia...

E lá no trabalho eles não ficaram nem um pouco contentes quando eu pedi esta semana de folga, tendo começado há tão pouco tempo. – Beth franziu o cenho.

Grace segurou com força a mão da irmã.

Você sabe por que está aqui, Beth.

Sim, porque você perdeu de vez a sanidade e acredita que de alguma forma eu seja Gabriela Navarro – confirmou a irmã impacientemente. – E porque eu amo você, ou sou estúpida o suficiente para me deixar levar por sua fantasia! –

acrescentou ela contrariada.

As fotografias no álbum não foram conclusivas, mas a similaridade foi suficiente para Grace não ignorar sua hipótese. E o fato de não existirem fotografias de Beth antes dos 2 anos, só corroborava com tal crença...

O álbum dos Lawrences estava repleto de dezenas de fotos de Beth a partir dos 2 anos, mas não havia uma única foto dela quando bebê ou com 1 ano. As primeiras fotografias do meticuloso álbum já mostravam uma criança completamente formada.

Com base nisso tudo Grace decidira explicar a situação para Beth e

convencê-la a tirar uma semana de folga e gastar um dinheiro que elas não podiam esbanjar nas passagens de volta para Buenos Aires. Se Grace estivesse errada, então ela estaria errada – e ela obviamente não podia ignorar que a probabilidade de sua irmã adotada ser simplesmente a cara da irmã desaparecida do patrão era uma em um milhão! Assim como ela não podia negar que isso pudesse não ser nada... Mas enfim, era melhor saber que estava errada do que simplesmente ignorar as similaridades entre Beth e Gabriela Navarro.

Grace esperava apenas que César

pensasse da mesma forma que ela, pois, caso contrário, ele a odiaria por gerar grandes esperanças – esperanças que seriam completamente massacradas quando ele provasse que Beth não podia ser sua irmã desaparecida. A ponto de nunca mais querer colocar os olhos nas irmãs Blake novamente!

Algo que, depois de apaixonar-se por ele, Grace acharia insuportável. Não que ela achasse que houvesse um futuro para os dois – como poderia, sendo que eles vivam em mundos completamente diferentes? Mas ainda assim iria ser duro se César a eliminasse por completo de sua vida. O que ele com certeza faria

se ela estivesse errada sobre Gabriela...

O CORAÇÃO de Grace estava trovejando no peito e suas mãos suavam conforme ela pagava a corrida do taxi, antes de ela e Beth virarem para encarar o prédio onde ficava o apartamento de César. Grace estava vestida de forma semelhante a Beth, com uma camiseta branca sob a jaqueta preta. Elas pareciam com qualquer outro casal de amigas de vinte e poucos anos de férias. Exceto que aquela viagem a Buenos Aires não era por diversão...

E você acha que eu posso fazer parte de uma família que vive em um lugar como esse? – Beth bufou,

incrédula, diante da opulência do prédio.

Eu preciso fazer isso, Beth. Você viu as fotografias, as semelhanças, e há o fato de não haver fotos suas quando era bebê...

E eu também comentei que pode haver outro álbum de fotos minhas quando bebê, que pode ter sido perdido depois que meus pais biológicos morreram – salientou Beth.

Poderia haver. Claro que sim. E Grace também pensara nessa possibilidade. Mas esta não fora forte o suficiente para que ela ignorasse por completo a ideia de que a Beth de 2

anos se parecia o suficiente com Gabriela Navarro para ser sua irmã gêmea. Ou a própria.

O como e o porquê Grace não conseguiu confirmar ou negar, apesar de seus esforços nos dois dias antes de ela e a irmã irem para Buenos Aires. Os Lawrences foram ambos filhos únicos, sem pais ou parentes próximos que pudessem ter cuidado de Beth quando eles vieram a falecer. Ou para Grace pudesse perguntar sobre a infância de Beth...

Olhe pelo lado bom. – Grace encorajou a irmã. – Você pelo menos vai passar uma semana na Argentina!

Mas Beth estava cética.

Se os Navarros não decidirem nos prender ou algo do tipo, alegando que nós tentamos dar um golpe neles! Eu devia estar louca para deixar você me arrastar para cá! – Ela balançou a cabeça impacientemente conforme entraram no hall do prédio. – Você sabe que vamos parar na cadeia por uma semana, ou mais, não é?

Grace esperava sinceramente que o desfecho de seu encontro com César não fosse esse. Mas se fosse, tudo bem. Afinal, seu emprego estava prestes a chegar a um fim, e ela não tinha nada a perder se ele resolvesse encerrar o

contrato dela arremessando as duas pela janela – direto para a cadeia! E se suas suspeitas estivessem corretas, a família dele só teria a ganhar.

Em que posição o resultado deixaria Grace em relação a César, isso já era outra história.

Grace respirou fundo antes de apertar o botão do interfone que poderia – iria?

decidir o futuro de Beth.

Grace? – César franziu o cenho enquanto atravessava o hall de entrada, onde Raphael pedira que ela esperasse o patrão enquanto ele ia avisar de sua chegada.

Olá, César – Ela levantou-se

abruptamente com um sorriso nervoso, limpando as mãos na calça.

O que você está fazendo aqui?

Eu... Sua mãe já se recuperou? César fez que sim com a cabeça.

Ela ainda está um pouco frágil, mas já recebeu alta.

Fico feliz! – Ela esboçou outro sorriso nervoso.

César encontrava-se completamente desprevenido; ele achava que teria ainda alguns dias antes de rever Grace e não tinha ideia de por que ela voltara para Buenos Aires – em um voo comercial, usando um dinheiro que ele sabia que ela não podia gastar. Ele havia guardado

os pensamentos sobre Grace e as lembranças da tarde que passaram juntos no fundo da mente naqueles últimos três dias, enquanto se concentrava na recuperação da mãe e no estresse no pai, que achou que tinha perdido sua Esther de uma vez por todas.

E agora ali estava Grace Blake.

Eu perguntei o que você está fazendo aqui, Grace – repetiu ele.

Ela engoliu em seco.

– Eu... Eu...

Minha irmã achou que eu iria gostar de umas férias em Buenos Aires. – Uma voz desconhecida surgiu na conversa.

César voltou o olhar para a jovem que

estava na penumbra diante de uma das janelas do apartamento e que agora vinha na direção deles. Uma jovem alta e loira, que acabara de se apresentar como a irmã de Grace.

Beth, não é? – perguntou ele.

Isso – ela aproximou-se dele estendendo a mão. – É um prazer conhecê-lo, sr. Navarro.

Em vez de cumprimentá-la, César estudou intensamente a jovem, que era ligeiramente menor do que ele; como era de esperar, não havia absolutamente nenhuma similaridade entre as duas irmãs adotadas.

Ainda assim, César sentia uma

estranha sensação de familiaridade...

Sr. Navarro? – Beth Blake arqueou uma sobrancelha quando ele continuou a ignorar sua mão.

Quem é você? – disparou ele.

Ela baixou a mão, encarando-o um olhar curioso.

Já disse, sou Beth, irmã de Grace. César virou-se para Grace.

O que exatamente está acontecendo aqui? – Ele exigiu saber friamente.

Ela umedeceu os lábios com a língua.

Eu...

Isso é alguma brincadeira? – Suas mãos estavam cerradas ao lado do corpo e seus olhos brilhavam

assustadoramente.

Não era exatamente o tipo de reação que ela esperava!

Embora fosse óbvio – e um tanto animador – que César conseguia ver as similaridades que ela enxergava entre Beth, Esther e a irmã dele. Assim como era óbvio que ele estava furioso com Grace por ela reabrir uma ferida que ele passara anos tentando curar.

Eu, antes de ir embora no domingo, fui até seu quarto pegar... uma coisa que tinha esquecido lá... – o rosto dela corou. – E eu vi a fotografia de Gabriela com você no criado-mudo...

No quarto dele? – Foi Beth quem

fez a pergunta. – Grace, o que você estava fazendo no quar...

Isso não importa agora. – Grace mudou de assunto, sabendo que a vermelhidão em seu rosto era evidência suficiente. – Eu vi a fotografia, César, e... Bem, você pode ver por si mesmo. – Ela fez um gesto na direção de Beth. – A similaridade é...

Puramente cosmética – cortou ele decididamente. – Eu perdi minha irmã há muito tempo, Grace. – Ele também acenou na direção de Beth.

Eu pararia agora se fosse você, amigo! – Beth colocou o dedo indicador em riste no peito de César, enquanto o

encarava. – Minha irmã não tem um pingo de crueldade. Ela genuinamente acredita que eu possa estar de alguma forma ligada a você. Pessoalmente, agora que o conheci, estou muito grata por não estar. Mas garanto uma coisa, sr. Navarro – continuou ela conforme ele estreitava o olhar para Beth. – Grace é culpada apenas pelo erro de acreditar que eu possa ser sua irmã Gabriela...

Gabriela?

Os três voltaram-se ao mesmo tempo para a mulher alta e loira parada na porta. Grace com desalento, César mal contendo sua fúria e Beth...

Beth encarava Esther Navarro como

se tivesse visto um fantasma.

A uma visão de si mesma daqui a 30 anos.

Grace não tinha ideia que Esther estaria no apartamento de César naquele dia, mas ao ver Esther e Beth juntas pela primeira vez era impossível não notar as similaridades: o mesmo tom peculiar de loiro no cabelo – o de Esther arrumado de forma a esconder o machucado na têmpora – a testa grande, a curvatura das maçãs do rosto, o queixo determinado e os lábios fartos.

Quem é você? – sussurrou Beth.

Esther Navarro buscou apoio no batente da porta ao cambalear, seus

olhos, dois enormes poços azuis em meio à palidez do rosto enquanto continuava a encarar Beth, como se ela fosse uma aparição.

Acredito que essa seria minha próxima pergunta... – murmurou ela debilmente.

Você não deveria estar fora da cama, mamãe. – César caminhou até ela.

Grace só estava apresentando a irmã dela para mim...

A irmã de Grace? – Esther virou-se para ele com a expressão perplexa. – Mas, César, você com certeza vê...

Eu vejo um jovem que lembra alguém que nós já conhecemos –

disparou César com outro olhar acusador para Grace. – Deixe-me ajudá- la a voltar para a cama, mamãe, e então vou voltarei para lidar com a situação.

Esther acenou de longe conforme era levada pelo corredor.

Mas...

Grace e a irmã partirão assim que...

Grace e a irmã não irão a lugar nenhum até estarem prontas para ir, amigo. – Beth o interrompeu firmemente.

E não gostei de ser chamada de "a situação".

Você vai parar de me chamar de "amigo" nesse tom depreciativo.

Eu vou chamar do que eu bem

entender. – Beth encarava César com os olhos azuis flamejantes. – O que dá o direito de falar de mim e Grace como se fôssemos uma pedra que você acidentalmente encontrou dentro de um dos seus sapatos de couro feitos à mão?

César endireitou-se lenta e perigosamente antes de atravessar a sala e parar a meros centímetros de Beth. Sua expressão era da mais pura arrogância ao estudá-la.

Você está na minha casa, e por isso acredito que esteja no meu direito de falar do jeito que eu quiser.

Isso é o que você acha, amigo...

Isso é o que eu sei! – César a cortou

com uma suavidade enganadora. – Agora, se você puder gentilmente se retirar...

Já disse que não vamos a lugar nenhum até chegarmos ao fim deste mistério. – Seus narizes estavam quase se tocando.

Aquilo era demais para Grace. Muito, além da conta.

Ela começou a rir, um riso inapropriado e levemente histérico que fez com que César e Beth se voltassem aturdidos para ela.

Desculpe. – Grace finalmente conseguiu dizer. É que... Se vocês ao menos conseguissem ver... Vocês são

tão... Esther...? – Ela virou-se para a mulher mais velha, em busca de apoio.

Esther respirou profundamente, esboçando um sorriso belo, porém trêmulo.

Acredito, assim como Grace... – Ela olhou para Grace antes de sorrir para César e Beth.

Esther, o que...

Esther voltou-se para o marido, que estava atrás dela.

Venha, Carlos – encorajou ela emocionada, segurando a mão dele entre as suas antes de levá-la até os lábios e beijá-la. – Acho que acabei de testemunhar um milagre, meu amor. A

primeira discussão entre nosso filho e nossa filha – explicou ela conforme "o filho e a filha" encaravam-na com expressões aturdidas e nervosas.

Expressões aturdidas e nervosas que não poderiam ser de ninguém mais além de César Navarro e de sua irmã, Gabriela?

CAPÍTULO 12

POR QUE eu sempre a encontro na cozinha?

Grace virou-se ao ouvir a voz de César atrás de si, a luz do fogão sendo a única a quebrar a escuridão da cozinha. A mesma cozinha onde dias atrás ela preparara o jantar de aniversário de César. Tanta coisa aconteceu desde então; parecia ter sido em uma vida passada.

Ela o encarou com cautela.

Provavelmente porque é o lugar em

que me sinto mais confortável.

Por favor, não se levante. – Ela estava sentada à bancada de café da manhã.

Essa foi uma noite incomum. – Grace sorriu diante de seu eufemismo.

Incomum não chegava nem perto de descrever a estranheza das últimas horas. Horas de conversas que começaram, mas que não foram terminadas; de perguntas que pareciam não ter respostas; de Esther e Carlos Navarro sentados em um dos sofás de mãos dadas enquanto encaravam intensamente Beth, como se estivem com medo de acreditar que ela poderia ser a

filha desaparecida.

César deixara a sala para fazer algumas ligações e conseguira marcar um teste de DNA para o dia seguinte. Enquanto isso, Esther e Carlos insistiram que Grace e Beth não podiam ficar em um hotel e que deveriam ficar no apartamento de César até os resultados saírem.

César passou o resto da noite encarando Grace em silêncio, como se de alguma forma ele pudesse encontrar as respostas para as próprias perguntas no rosto dela.

Respostas que ela continuava não tendo.

Carla Lawrence, a mãe de Beth nasceu na Argentina.

Ela piscou, aturdida.

Como?

César aproximou-se da luz, revelando estar vestindo uma camiseta branca e calças de moletom que caíam perfeitamente; as roupas que ele vestia para dormir, provavelmente, percebeu Grace. Afinal, ele não esperava encontrar ninguém ali.

Quando me ausentei para ligar para o médico, aproveitei para instruir para que Raphael começasse uma investigação sobre os pais de Beth. Claro que há a diferença de horário

entre os países, que está atrasando um pouco as coisas, mas até agora ele descobriu que Carla Lawrence era Argentina de nascença.

Grace engoliu em seco antes de falar.

E você acha que isso é uma coisa boa ou ruim?

Acho que isso é uma coincidência que exige mais investigações.

Ele poderia ter dito que se tratava de outra coincidência, mas não disse.

César, sinto muito. De verdade. – As lágrimas borraram a visão de Grace.

Vi a fotografia de Gabriela em seu quarto, e a semelhança com Beth era tamanha que... – Ela balançou a cabeça.

Eu... Beth não queria vir. Ela pensa de verdade que estou louca. Eu deveria pelo menos ter ligado antes...

E arriscar ser rejeitada logo de cara

concluiu ele. – Você fez a coisa certa, Grace. A única coisa que alguém da sua natureza faria.

Minha natureza?

Você tem uma bondade, uma preocupação com a felicidade das outras pessoas que independe da sua. Que neste caso se manifestou na empatia pelo sofrimento meu e de meus pais.

Ah.

Não era o que você esperava que eu ia dizer, não é?

Não exatamente. – Ela havia se preparado para enfrentar a ira de César, a mesma ira que ele expressara anteriormente.

Eu fiquei chateado. – César pareceu ler os pensamentos dela. – Disse coisas e fiz acusações desnecessárias. Beth está certa, eu não deveria ter falado com você daquele jeito. Apesar da minha resposta inicial, e mesmo se Beth não for minha irmã, vou sempre sentir... gratidão por você ter pelo menos chamado minha atenção para as semelhanças. Por ter dado novas esperanças à minha mãe.

Gratidão. Independentemente do que

acontecesse, Grace sempre teria a gratidão de César. Quando na verdade ela queria muito mais dele. Quando ela sentia muito mais coisas por ele. Quando só de estar com ele seu coração doía.

Que bom. – Ela esboçou um breve sorriso, na tentativa de parecer mais convincente. – Quanto tempo você acha que Raphael levará para concluir a investigação?

César arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Está com pressa para ir embora da Argentina?

Ela balançou a cabeça veementemente.

Eu sequer deveria ter voltado para cá. Ou ter trazido Beth comigo. Ela discutiu disse que a ideia toda era ridícula, mas... não sei o que estava pensando.

Como eu disse, você estava pensando nos outros, não em si mesma. Embora eu tenha que concordar que Beth não compartilha desse seu sentimento!

Grace riu.

Ver vocês dois se encarando essa noite foi incrível.

Não exatamente como eu havia previsto, se, como minha mãe disse, por algum milagre Beth for realmente Gabriela! Meu primeiro encontro com

minha irmãzinha em 21 anos!

Grace riu novamente.

Foi explosivo, no mínimo. Nossos pais nos criaram para sempre defendermos o que nós e os outros acreditam, não importa qual seja a situação.

E Beth não gostou nem um pouco da maneira como eu falei com a irmã dela.

Não, ela com certeza está apreensiva com você, mané! – disse Beth ao entrar na cozinha, o cabelo loiro preso em um rabo de cavalo, seu rosto limpo de maquiagem e parecendo vulneravelmente jovem, seu vestuário noturno quase espelhando o de César.

César arqueou uma sobrancelha.

"Mané" é melhor que "amigo" ou pior?

Depende, se você estiver ou não infernizando minha irmã.

César franziu o cenho.

Se você for mesmo Gabriela, as coisas vão ficar meio complicadas. Como ficaria meu relacionamento com Grace?

Grace enrijeceu-se.

Eu...

O que ela decidir que vai ser! – disse Beth firmemente. – Alguém mais quer café? – Ela ofereceu enquanto despejava água no percolador.

Grace ainda estava perplexa pela pergunta de César e ainda mais pela resposta de Beth. Enfim, era tarde da noite, as emoções estavam à flor da pele e a questão era muito complicada para que Grace pudesse pensar direito em uma solução!

Aqui estão... Droga! – xingou Beth quando uma das canecas de café escaparam de seus dedos.

Cuidado, Brela! – César reagiu com rapidez suficiente para empurrar Beth, conforme a caneca se espatifava no piso de mármore e espalhava café quente para todos os lados. – Fiquem onde estão! – Ele instruiu ao se abaixar para

pegar os cacos de porcelana antes de limpar o chão.

Beth?

César levantou-se ao ouvir a preocupação na voz de Grace.

Você se queimou? – perguntou ele encarando preocupado a irmã mais nova de Grace.

Beth balançou lentamente a cabeça, seu rosto estranhamente pálido.

Do que você me chamou?

Não me lembro...

Brela – informou Grace, ainda preocupada com a irmã. – Você a chamou de Brela.

Eu não percebi... Eu sempre

chamava Gabriela de Brela – contou César.

Beth engoliu em seco.

Eu não... Por um momento eu achei que esse nome soava... Não, não pode ser – negou ela enfaticamente. – Ninguém se lembra de coisas de quando tem 2 anos.

Eu me lembro – garantiu César. Beth revirou os olhos.

Por que não estou surpresa?

Beth! – repreendeu Grace exasperada.

Ah, francamente! – murmurou Beth depreciativamente antes de virar-se para César. – O homem é uma máquina. Se

você chamava sua irmã de Brela, do que ela o chamava? – Ela o encarou com cautela.

Ela não conseguia pronunciar César do jeito certo, então ela me chamava de...

Zar – completou Beth.

Sim – confirmou César em um sussurro.

Beth franziu a testa alva por vários segundos antes de manifestar.

Deve ter sido sorte.

Será? – Ele a instigou.

Bem, tem que ser, não é? – Beth desconversou, impaciente. – Como eu disse, ninguém, a não ser César

Navarro, claro, consegue se lembrar de coisas dos 2 anos!

Você...

Vocês percebem o que estão fazendo de novo? – Grace não pode deixar de sorrir quando dois pares idênticos de sobrancelhas castanhas levantarem-se. – Vocês estão brigando como duas crianças! – Ela explicou pacientemente. – Ou dois irmãos.

Mas Beth estava contrariada.

Esther e Carlos são pessoas realmente boas, mas não tenho certeza se eu aguentaria ter alguém tão arrogante como irmão!

Beth! – exclamou Grace com

desânimo. Quando ela olhou para César, ele começou a rir.

O que por si só já era um milagre. César rindo – os olhos negros brilhando com alegria, os dentes brancos reluzindo, toda a dureza tendo se dissipada de sua expressão. Era algo ainda mais sexy do que quando eles haviam dançado tango.

Não vejo o que é tão engraçado – murmurou Beth indolentemente ao perceber que César não ia parar tão cedo de rir.

Ele então conseguiu respirar fundo e se acalmar um pouco.

Você é tão franca em relação às

minhas falhas de caráter quanto a sua irmã! – E continuou a rir.

Provavelmente porque...

E tão rabugenta quanto ela, quando não dorme o suficiente – disse Grace com firmeza ao levantar-se e agarrar o braço da irmã. – Hora de ir dormir, Beth. Antes que você insulte nosso anfitrião ainda mais – ela lançou um olhar de desculpas para César; se Beth e eles fossem mesmo irmãos, aquele iria ser um relacionamento bem conturbado.

Foi ele que definiu o tom da conversa, sendo rude em nossa chegada...

Beth, por favor.

Certo, certo. Vou dormir. E fique longe da minha irmã! – Ela lançou um olhar ameaçador para César antes de pegar sua caneca e sair da cozinha.

Grace virou-se e fez um careta para César.

Eu sinto muito elo comportamento de Beth. Ela está mais perturbada com tudo isso do que aparenta.

César assentiu.

E você? Como ficará se descobrirmos que Beth é de fato Brela?

Ela franziu o cenho para ele.

Foi mesmo estranha a maneira como ela pareceu reconhecer esse nome, não acha?

Como você ficará, Grace? – insistiu ele. – Em relação a mim?

Grace tinha certeza de que ele não estava tão perto assim dela há alguns segundos. Tão perto que ela podia sentir o pós-barba e o calor do corpo dele, seduzindo e incitando-a...

Ela afastou a repentina sensação de letargia, endireitando-se com determinação.

É muito cedo para perguntar isso, não acha? Afinal...

Eu senti a sua falta nesses últimos três dias, Grace. – César a interrompeu, retirando uma mexa de cabelo do rosto dela. – Mais do que eu achava que

poderia sentir de alguém.

Grace olhou de relance para ele, percebendo que o calor dos olhos dele estava fixado em seus lábios. Lábios que ela nervosamente umedeceu com a ponta da língua antes de responder.

Ninguém para desafiar ou contrariar você, não é? – Ela tentou atenuar a tensão que se formara entre eles.

Ou para dançar tango comigo. Ou para me tirar da minha torre de marfim e me levar para sentir o perfume das rosas. Grace...

César, não importa o que esteja acontecendo, eu não voltei para termos essa conversa. – Ela o interrompeu ao

começar a se afastar dele. – As emoções estão à flor da pele, há uma enorme incerteza misturada com um monte de esperanças...

Você acredita que eu só esteja dizendo essas coisas porque talvez, e esse talvez ainda é bem grande, você tenha trazido Gabriela de volta?

E por que mais seria? E francamente, eu não...

Você acha mesmo que estou falando desta forma com você por pura gratidão?

Eu já disse: Beth está tão tensa com essa situação quanto você. Ela não costuma ser tão cáustica assim.

Ou talvez ela tenha percebido que, assim que ela nos deixasse sozinhos, minha intenção seria a de seduzir a irmã mais velha dela para minha cama, em vez de ocupar a cama vaga no quarto dela.

Grace arregalou os olhos quando os braços de César envolveram-na e a puxaram contra seu corpo musculoso e esguio, fazendo com que ela sentisse cada centímetro da excitação dele.

Seria?

César inclinou a cabeça até que seus lábios pudessem sentir o gosto do pescoço dela.

Ainda é.

Eu... Isso não é uma boa ideia, César. – Mesmo enquanto protestava, as costas de Grace arqueavam de prazer.

Ele a encarou longamente antes de soltá-la.

Você não ouviu quando eu disse que sinto a sua falta, Grace? – murmurou ele finalmente.

Você me mandou de volta para a Inglaterra.

Achei que era o melhor na época. Que as circunstancias exigiam que nós passássemos um tempo longe para descobrimos até que ponto, ou se, nosso relacionamento iria progredir. – Ele respirou profundamente. – Foi uma

decisão da qual me arrependi assim que a tomei.

Por que a nossa sessão de amor foi interrompida naquela tarde. – Ela assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. – Mas aquele comportamento realmente não sou eu, César. Nós só passamos um dia agradável juntos, e dançar tango juntos foi...

Erótico – provocou ele.

Para dizer o mínimo. – Ela corou levemente pela confissão. – Mas eu realmente não sou o tipo de mulher que deseja se tornar a amante de um empresário poderoso que vale bilhões, talvez trilhões. – Mesmo que fosse um

pelo qual ela estava apaixonada!

Grace sabia exatamente o que aconteceria com ela se ficasse perto dele. Estava tão apaixonada por César Navarro! Um amor que só poderia levar ao desespero ou a um coração partido! O mesmo amor que a trouxera para Buenos Aires, no que agora parecia ser uma busca inútil...

CAPÍTULO 13

AS SOBRANCELHAS de César chegaram à altura da linha se seu cabelo.

É isso que você pensa de mim? – questionou ele lentamente. – Que depois de tudo que você fez por mim e pela minha família, eu desejo transformá-la em minha amante?

O que mais poderia ser?

Você não acha que talvez eu sinta algo por você?

O coração de Grace deu um salto em seu peito, para então cair em queda

livre. Claro que César não sentia nada por ela. Bem, nada além do desejo carnal, pelo menos. Ele nem sequer ficou satisfeito ao vê-la de volta!

Não, não acho – disse ela secamente. – E, por mais que você possa pensar o contrário, eu não tenho casos.

Grace podia ter se deixado levar naquele dia, podia ter ido além dos limites que chegara com qualquer outro homem antes de César, mas ela realmente não podia ser a amante dele pelo curto período de tempo que César levaria para cansar-se dela. Ele nunca era fotografado ao lado de lindas mulheres, mas Grace não tinha dúvidas

depois da tarde de amor que eles tiveram: César era um homem experiente, e tal conhecimento não se adquire através do celibato. Enquanto Grace... Aquela tarde transcorrera sob as instruções dele e fora mais instintiva do que técnica. Grace duvidava seriamente de que César fosse querer ter uma inocente em sua cama, mesmo que por um período curto de tempo.

Ou que ele fosse chegar a amá-la da mesma forma que ela o amava. Completa e incondicionalmente.

Ela inspirou profundamente, recompondo-se.

Acho melhor eu ir para a cama

agora. E independentemente do que acontecer amanhã...

Sim? – inquiriu ele quando ela parou de falar.

Independentemente do que acontecer amanhã, do que os testes indicarem, as intimidades que nós compartilhamos não significa que nós tivemos um relacionamento.

César esboçou um sorriso.

Acho que Beth pensa diferente de você.

Não por causa de alguma coisa que eu tenha contado a ela, posso garantir.

Você não precisa me garantir nada, Grace. Tampouco seria inaceitável se

você tivesse discutido isso com sua irmã nossas intimidades.

Bom, eu não discuti. Só acho que ela ligou os pontos.

E chegou à conclusão correta de que nós dois nos envolvemos.

Grace balançou a cabeça.

Beth, apesar das aparências, é uma romântica.

E você não é?

Se eu acredito em final feliz? – Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Claro que sim. Mas não a ponto de acreditar em contos de fadas.

E, na sua opinião, um relacionamento entre nós dois seria um

conto de fadas? – César a estudava de perto.

Um relacionamento de verdade entre o bilionário César Navarro e sua cozinheira e governanta temporária seria definitivamente um conto de fadas!

César franziu o cenho, irritado.

E se eles fossem predestinados a se apaixonarem?

Ela bufou.

Isso não vai acontecer.

Por que não?

Por todos os motivos que eu já falei.

O único motivo realmente significante para você é o fato de eu ser

um bilionário e de você ser minha funcionária – César a encarou inquisitivamente.

Você tem casos, e eu não – o rosto dela corou.

Quem disse?

Bem... Eu... Você... – Grace balançou a cabeça impacientemente. – Essa conversa está ficando ridícula, César.

Concordo. Está mais do que ridícula. Grace, você não será minha cozinheira e governanta para sempre.

E?

E nós conversamos uma vez sobre a possibilidade de você abrir o seu

próprio restaurante. Eu poderia ajudá-la a realizar este sonho.

Por favor, pare – disse Grace em tom de sobreaviso, seus olhos turquesa brilhando intensamente. – Não estou à venda.

Não estou tentando comprar você, Grace. – A voz dele era ríspida, e seus olhos estavam semicerrados.

Ela ergueu o queixo obstinadamente.

Então o que você está tentando?

Estou tentando fazer você considerar a ideia de casar-se comigo, para depois abrir seu restaurante.

Casar-me com você? – repetiu Grace incrédula. – Como fomos de "não

estou à venda" para "case comigo"?

César comprimiu os lábios.

Nós não fomos. Você é que falou de casos e amantes – corrigiu ele. – Em momento nenhum eu toquei nesses assuntos.

Talvez não, mas... – o rosto de Grace tornou-se lívido. – César, você não pode estar falando sério sobre casar-se comigo!

Estou falando muito sério.

Beth pode ser sua irmã, e seria estranho se decidíssemos continuar...

Ninguém mais tem relevância para esta conversa além de você e eu! – A impaciência brilhava em seus olhos

negros. – Grace, eu... Depois que você foi embora de Buenos Aires percebi que... me apaixonei por você. Eu pretendia conversar e dizer o quanto amo você assim que voltasse para a Inglaterra, na esperança de que você sentisse algo por mim também. – Ela franziu o cenho quando ela deu um passo cambaleante para trás, segurando na bancada. – Isso seria tão impossível assim, Grace?

Eu... Não, claro que não. Ele ficou aliviado.

Não era minha intenção pedir sua mão em casamento na cozinha vestindo minhas roupas de dormir, mas... – Sua

expressão ficou leve, cheia de humor. – Como você disse, esse é o lugar em que você se sente mais confortável, então no final das contas talvez não seja tão ridículo assim.

Ela umedeceu os lábios.

Pedir-me em casamento?

César ajoelhou-se sob uma perna antes de tomar a mão livre dela entre as suas.

Grace Blake, você consideraria casar-se comigo?

– Eu... Eu...

Você quer se casar comigo, Grace?

continuou César determinado. – Pode me amar, por favor? Você quer estar do

meu lado para o resto de nossas vidas? Você quer ter filhos comigo? Bebês lindos de cabelo loiro e olhos azul- esverdeados? Eu a amo tanto, Grace! Por favor, case-se comigo e prometa que nunca vai se arrepender!

Grace mal conseguia respirar conforme o encarava, perplexa.

Eu... Você não sabe nada sobre mim...

Ele sorriu para ela.

Sei tudo sobre você que é importante. Sei que possui uma beleza que não é apenas superficial. Sei também que é totalmente leal à sua família, amigos e até a bilionários

argentinos, que não fizeram nada para merecer tal lealdade! – Ele sorriu ligeiramente. – Sei também que você é adotada, que amava seus pais adotivos, mas que também deseja encontrar seus pais biológicos. Vamos encontrá-los, Grace, eu prometo – assegurou ele. – Sei também que você é ingênua.

Como pode saber isso? – inquiriu Grace. O resto das coisas que César dissera era muito fantástico, muito inesperado para ela absorver de imediato. Ainda assim... – Eu fui tão ruim assim naquele dia?

Você foi extraordinária, Grace – garantiu César. – Absolutamente

extraordinária. Tanto que mal posso esperar para fazermos amor de novo. – Ele tocou a curva da maçã do rosto dela.

Mas você é ingênua, Grace. E eu amo isso em você. – Ele sorriu gentilmente. – Eu também sou virgem, de certa forma. Sou sim, Grace – continuou ele quando ela bufou, incrédula. – Não nego que já tenha tido relações físicas. Mas nunca havia feito amor com uma mulher antes de você.

Amor. César estava realmente estava dizendo que a amava. Que queria casar- se com ela.

Grace engoliu em seco.

Tem certeza absoluta de que é isso

que você quer, César? Não sou do seu mundo. Não tenho ideia de como ser a esposa de um empresário bilionário.

Um empresário bilionário argentino, especificamente César Navarro – corrigiu ele. – E vamos construir nosso próprio mundo da maneira mais confortável que você desejar. Você é tudo que eu quero, Grace – garantiu ele.

Tudo o que sempre quererei. É a mulher com quem quero dançar tango para o resto da vida. A mulher com quem quero "sentir o perfume das rosas". Se você não me ama ainda...

Como eu poderia não o amar? – Ela o interrompeu, o rosto corando. – Claro

que amo, César. Amo tanto, mas tanto...

a voz dela tornou-se embargada de emoção, e seus olhos brilhavam. – Só tenho medo...

Do quê? – Ele segurou as mãos dela. – Conte-me do que você tem medo, Grace, e eu farei o que for possível para afastar esse medo de você.

Tenho medo de decepcionar você! De que eu não consiga me adaptar. Eu não pertenço ao seu mundo, César. – Ela olhou ao redor, estudando a opulência da cozinha.

Um mundo de câmeras e de seguranças – assentiu ele. – Você sabe o motivo para tudo isso agora, mas se

você realmente não consegue viver com eles, então eu me livrarei de tudo.

De tudo?

César sorriu diante da expressão confusa de Grace.

Tudo. Se você concordar em se casar comigo, então terei minha esposa forte e leal ao meu lado. E, como eu já disse, Raphael e eu concordamos que ninguém se atreveria a desafiar você.

Grace balançou a cabeça.

Você está de brincadeira, agora.

Estou nervoso! E ainda estou de joelhos no chão da cozinha esperando pela sua resposta!

Beth...

Não tem nada que ver conosco, aqui e agora – garantiu ele. – Sim, eu procurei por Gabriela durante anos, mas abandonei essa busca fútil. Sim, sinto falta dela todos os dias desde seu desaparecimento. E sim, eu receberia de braços abertos até mesmo a diabinha da sua irmã, se isso significasse que Gabriela está voltando para nós. Mas você é a única coisa importante para mim agora, Grace. Apenas você.

Grace o encarava fixamente, incapaz de negar o amor que via brilhar naqueles olhos negros vidrados nos dela. Amor por ela. Apenas ela.

Ah, César.

Grace?

Eu amo você de verdade, César. Acho que comecei a me apaixonar por você antes de deixarmos a Inglaterra, mas então eu definitivamente me apaixonei por você no dia que passamos juntos em aqui, em Buenos Aires.

E?

Ela fez uma careta.

Casamento, César?

Não me contentarei com nada menos que isso.

Ela podia ver que ele estava sendo sincero pela determinação naqueles olhos brilhantes e jeito obstinado de sua expressão.

Onde nós moraríamos?

Nosso lar será onde quer que estejamos juntos.

Oh, César, essa é exatamente a resposta certa! – Ela tocou aquele rosto teimoso dele conforme as lágrimas escorriam pelo dela. – Eu me sinto da mesma forma, meu amor – garantiu ela.

E minha resposta é sim. Sim, vou me casar com você, César. Sim, serei sua esposa. Sim, passarei o resto da minha vida com você e sim, darei bebês de cabelo loiro e olhos verdes. Sim, sim, sim!

Ela então se jogou nos braços dele.

VOCÊ SABEque minha mãe vai insistir

em ajudar a planejar o casamento, não é? – murmurou César enquanto carregava Grace pelo corredor vazio.

Eu adoraria. – Grace o encarou, o amor que sentia por ele brilhando em seus olhos.

E vamos marcar a data logo?

Para quando?

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

Amanhã não seria logo o suficiente. Grace gargalhou.

Acho que vai levar um pouco mais de tempo para organizá-lo.

Organize-o logo, Grace. – Ele a pressionou. – E depois, o seu restaurante?

Talvez um dia... Por que parou aqui? – Ela olhou para César com curiosidade quando ele parou do lado de fora do quarto que ela estava dividindo com Beth.

César a colocou no chão.

Eu desejo de coração que você use branco no dia de nosso casamento, o que significa que teremos que dormir separados até nos casarmos.

Mas...

A menos que você ache que conseguiremos dividir uma cama sem fazermos amor – provocou ele.

Você conseguiria?

Da mesma forma que uma bola de

neve sobreviveria no inferno! Não. – Ele respirou com dificuldade, um nervo pulsando em seu maxilar. – Não, Grace, não conseguiria. Eu amo e desejo você demais para conseguir resistir a você em minha cama e em meus braços.

Eu me sinto do mesmo jeito, Então, camas separadas até o dia de nosso casamento – decretou ela. César olhou para a porta fechada atrás dele e começou a rir. – O que é tão engraçado?

A reação de Beth às boas-novas. – Ele sorriu abertamente agora. – Gabriela ou não, ela não vai ficar nem um pouco feliz em descobrir que eu serei o cunhado "arrogante" dela!

Você tem um lado decididamente perverso, sr. Navarro! – Grace riu baixinho. – Mas eu amo você por isso.

Da mesma forma que eu amo você.

Ele a beijou delicadamente. – E isso, minha querida Grace, é tudo que importa.

E era mesmo.

Quaisquer que fossem as notícias que o amanhã trouxesse, a confirmação ou a negação de que Beth fosse Gabriela Navarro, Grace tinha no amor de César por ela uma confiança absoluta. Assim como Grace não tinha dúvida nenhuma de que ela e César passariam o resto da vida juntos e amando um ao outro, de

que qualquer problema que surgisse no futuro eles conseguiriam resolver.

Juntos.

MUDANÇA DE PLANOS LYNN RAYE HARRIS

Você, levante-se.

Holly Craig olhou para o homem alto e imponente a sua frente. Seu coração saltou diante da beleza masculina. Tinha cabelo escuro, olhos acinzentados e penetrantes, e o maxilar parecia talhado em mármore Carrara. O nariz era elegante, afilado, e os ossos molares eram tão belos que os grandes modelos

deviam morrer de inveja.

Vamos lá, garota, não tenho o dia todo – disse ele.

O tom era sofisticado e harmônico. Italiano, percebeu ela. Tinha sotaque, mas não acentuado. Era refinado e suave, como um vinho fino. Ou um perfume caro.

Holly segurou firme a pasta de segunda mão contra o peito e foi para o sofá.

Eu, eu não acho que tenha o direito...

Ele estalou os dedos.

Está aqui para me ver, certo? Holly engoliu em seco.

Você é o sr. Di Navarra? Olhou-a irritado.

Sem dúvida.

Holly ficou em pé, o coração batendo descompassado. Um rubor de constrangimento surgiu em sua pele. Deveria saber que esse homem era o poderoso presidente da Navarra Cosmetics. Era como se nunca tivesse visto uma foto daquele que poderia estar com seu futuro nas mãos. Todos sabiam quem era Drago di Navarra.

Essa reunião era muito importante, mas começara com o pé esquerdo. "Acalme-se, _ma__belle_", teria dito sua avó. "Você consegue."

Holly estendeu a mão.

Sr. Di Navarra, sou Holly...

Ele sacudiu a mão, sem deixá-la terminar.

Quem você é não importa.

O olhar dele se estreitou, percorrendo-a. Vestia seu melhor terninho, mas estava fora de moda. Era preto e dava para o gasto. Era o que tinha. Ergueu o queixo, confusa com o rumo da reunião, mas sem querer arruiná-la com a grosseria dele.

Vire-se – ordenou Drago.

Seu rosto pegou fogo. Mas virou-se lentamente até encará-lo de novo.

Sim – disse ele para uma assistente

que estava por ali. – Acho que essa vai dar. Diga que estamos a caminho.

Sim, senhor – concordou a mulher, fria e eficiente, enquanto virava-se e caminhava para o escritório de onde saíram.

Vamos – ordenou Drago.

Holly só conseguiu levantar e observá-lo se afastar, cada vez mais confusa.

Percebendo que ela não acompanhava, ele parou e virou-se. Olhou-a com impaciência em vez de raiva, embora suspeitasse que a raiva estivesse na pauta.

Você vem?

Holly poderia dizer "não" e que era rude, horrendo, e que viera para uma reunião, não para ser humilhada, examinada e receber ordens.

Ou poderia ir, entender o que significava aqueles modos estranhos e ter uma oportunidade de apresentar-lhe suas ideias. A pasta em suas mãos estava quente, perfumada com as amostras que carregava. Lembrava sua casa, sua avó e as muitas horas que passavam juntas, sonhando em produzir os perfumes, em vez de apenas prepará- los para amigos e conhecidos.

Viera de longe para ver esse homem. Gastara suas economias, sobrando

apenas para hospedagem e viagem de volta. Se perdesse aquela oportunidade, perderia muito mais do que dinheiro. Perderia seu sonho e o da avó. Teria que voltar para casa e começar tudo de novo.

A avó morrera, e em breve também não teria mais casa. A menos que convencesse Drago di Navarra de que tinha algo em que valia a pena investir. Algo que valia o risco.

Faria o que fosse necessário.

– Sim – disse com firmeza. – Estou indo.

_**Próximos**____**lançamentos:**_

– UM TOQUE DE PRESENÇA – CAROLE MORTIMER

– **ÚLTIMA****PROPOSTA****–****MELANIE****MILBURNE**

– **DESAFIO****NO****DESERTO****–****SHARON****KENDRICK**

– **PRESOS****AO****DESEJO****–****SARA****CRAVEN**

– **DESILUSÃO****NO****DESERTO**** –****SHARON****KENDRICK**

– **AMANTE****TEMPORÁRIA****–****CATHY****WILLIAMS**

– **JAMAIS SUBESTIME****O****DESEJO****–****MELANIE****MILBURNE**

Após um acidente que o deixa em uma cadeira de rodas, Raoul Caffarelli é posto sob os cuidados da fisioterapeuta Lily Archer. Com a paixão crescente entre os dois, será ela capaz de manter a promessa de não se envolver com nenhum homem de novo?

– CORAÇÃO FORJADO– MAISEY YATES

Zafar Nejem, Sua Majestade de A

Sabah, resgata Analise Christensen de sequestradores beduínos. Mas ela está noiva do líder do reino vizinho, e a paixão abrasadora entre os dois poderá causar uma guerra...

– JAMAIS ARRISQUE O AMOR– MELANIE MILBURNE

Angelique Marchand vai atrás de Remy Caffarelli no Oriente Médio para resgatar uma herança de família. Mas seus planos vão por água abaixo quando os dois são obrigados a se casar, e o playboy decide se aproveitar da situação para beneficiar seus negócios!

– PROCESSO DE SEDUÇÃO–

**LUCY****MONROE**

Audrey Miller se candidata ao emprego de babá dos sobrinhos do atraente Vicenzo Tomasi. Mas ela não sabe que o milionário espera encontrar na candidata ideal uma esposa! Audrey conseguirá enfrentar este processo seletivo inacreditável?

366 – MUDANÇA DE PLANOS – LYNN RAYE HARRIS

Holly e Drago tiveram uma noite de paixão apenas, que acabou com ele dispensando-a na manhã seguinte. Um ano depois, eles se reencontram. Mas agora Holly tem um segredo, e quando Drago descobrir, sua irá só não será

maior que seu desejo.

PAIXÃO CLÁSSICOS 09

– **FOGO**** & ****AMOR****–****INDIA****GREY**

**Fogo****da****paixão**

O futuro profissional de Tamsin Calthorpe está nas mãos de Alejandro D'Arienzo, o homem por quem era apaixonada, mas que a detesta! Chegou a hora de um acerto de contas muito sensual…

Prova de amor

Tristan e Lily vivem uma noite de paixão, e ela acaba engravidando. Para

o nobre espanhol, a única solução é o casamento, mas ela não acredita em uma união sem amor…

NOVO

LANÇAMENTO!

**TE****N****S****Ã****O**

_Leslie__Kelly_

_clique__aqui__e__leia__o__1º__capítulo!_

Siga nossas redes sociais, conheça nossos

lançamentos e participe de nossas promoções em tempo real!

/harlequinbrasil /HarlequinBooksBrasil

CIP-BRASIL. CATALOGAÇÃO NA PUBLICAÇÃO

SINDICATO NACIONAL DOS EDITORES DE LIVROS, RJ

M863s

Mortimer, Carole, 1960- Sabor do Proibido [recurso

eletrônico] / Carole Mortimer; tradução Rafael Bonaldi. - 1. ed. - Rio de Janeiro: Harlequin, 2014.

recurso digital

Tradução de: A Taste of the Forbidden Formato: ePub

Requisitos do sistema: Adobe Digital Editions

Modo de acesso: World Wide Web ISBN 978-85-398-1153-3 (recurso

eletrônico)

Romance inglês. 2. Livros

eletrônicos. I. Bonaldi, Rafael. II. Título.

13-07562

CDD: 823

CDU: 821.111-3

PUBLICADO MEDIANTE ACORDO COM HARLEQUIN BOOKS. S.A.

Todos os direitos reservados. Proibidos a reprodução, o armazenamento ou a transmissão, no todo ou em parte.

Todos os personagens desta obra são fictícios. Qualquer semelhança com pessoas vivas ou mortas é mera coincidência.

Título original: A TASTE OF THE FORBIDDEN

Copyright © 2013 by Carole Mortimer Originalmente publicado em 2013 por Mills & Boon Modern Romance

Projeto gráfico e arte-final de capa: Isabelle Paiva

Produção do arquivo ePub: Ranna Studio Editora HR Ltda.

Rua Argentina, 171, 4º andar

São Cristóvão, Rio de Janeiro, RJ — 20921- 380

Contato: .br

Capa Teaser

Querida leitora Rosto

Capítulo 1

Capítulo 2

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 4

Capítulo 5

Capítulo 6

Capítulo 7

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 9

Capítulo 10

Capítulo 11

Capítulo 12

Capítulo 13

Próximos lançamentos

Créditos


End file.
